Shivering Cold
by kuchiharu
Summary: Naruto yang sedang flu berat dipaksa mengikuti Anikinya Deidara ke pesta kembang api tahun baru di Konoha. Namun hal aneh terjadi saat ia menemukan pohon tua yang dikelilingi lilin dan bunga krisan putih dan seorang kakek tua misterius yang seolah telah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun. !FemNaru Time-travel.
1. Chapter 1

_**A fic for Renata Sihombing, anak Medan yang nyasar di Bandung.**_

**SHIVERING COLD  
><strong>

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
>Rating : T - M<br>Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Drama

Pairing : SasuxfemNaru

Namikaze Naruto: 19 tahun (tahun 2014)  
>Uchiha Sasuke: 24 tahun (tahun 1952)<p>

**Warning **: AU, gender-bender, OOC, MISTYPO(S), OC, ga-je, alur maju-mundur bikin pusing , absurd, ide pasaran/mainstream, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang, two/three-shoot, time travel.

"..." talk  
>'...' mind<p>

/.../ phone

**LET ME WARN YOU, ANY CHARACTER BASHING IS THERE FOR A REASON. AND FOR THE PLOTLINE, DON'T JUDGE UNTIL YOU READ IT ALL!**

_**Cerita ini murni fiksi. Semua kesamaan nama, tokoh, tempat dan cerita, tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan kesengajaan Author yang memang udah STRESS dari sononya.**_

_**Hopefully you enjoyed..^^d**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1: Red Scarf**_

_**Konoha, 31 Desember 2014**_

_**Pukul 11.30 PM**_

Sebuah mobil sedan _Nissan_ berwarna silver meluncur dengan malas di jalanan bersalju. Jalanan itu tampak ramai dipenuhi lampu berkerlap-kerlip dan pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang. Beberapa _stand_ sederhana bermunculan di dekat trotoar, menjual pakanan hangat dan pernak-pernik khas tahun baru serta anehnya—beberapa lilin dan bunga krisan putih.

Kalau lilin ia masih bisa dimengerti, tapi mengapa bunga tanda berkabung malah dibawa-bawa saat tahun baru?

Beralih ke dalam mobil silver tadi, hanya ada dua orang yang menghuni kendaraan itu. Dua kakak-beradik Namikaze dengan ciri rambut pirang dan mata biru. Namikaze Deidara sang kakak laki-laki dan Namikaze Naruto, sang adik perempuan yang dua tahun lebih muda.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, mengapa sang Namikaze sulung begitu terobsesi mendatangi pesta kembang api Konoha di detik-detik menjelang tahun baru. Naruto dan Anikinya adalah mahasiswa perantauan dari Tokyo yang kuliah di Universitas Kyoto, sebuah perguruan tinggi negeri yang hanya berjarak satu jam perjalanan dari kota kecil Konoha. Deidara mengambil jurusan seni rupa sedangkan Naruto lebih tertarik pada ilmu keperawatan.

Andaikan Naruto diperbolehkan jujur, hanya Deidara saja yang sebenarnya ingin berkunjung ke kota ini. Tetapi karena si bodoh yang tidak lulus mengemudi ini tidak memiliki SIM, maka _imouto_ satu-satunya lah yang ia seret untuk menjadi supir. Tidak peduli meskipun gadis pirang itu bersin berkali-kali karena sedang terserang flu berat.

"—kau setuju denganku 'kan, Naru-chan? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Sasori-_danna_ begitu keras kepala! Justru karena sesuatu itu berusia pendek, seperti..."

"...ledakan...", potong Naruto otomatis dengan nada malas.

"_EXACTLY!", s_ahutnya antusias seraya mengacungkan tinju ke udara.

Mata birunya tampak berkilat penuh semangat seakan ulang tahunnya dimajukan. Sedangkan gadis manis di sebelahnya hanya mendengus sebal sembari menyeka hidungnya yang sedang meler dengan selembar tissue.

"SENI ADALAH LEDAKAN! LEDAKAN CETAR MEMBAHANA! Bukan benda-benda kuno dan tua yang dipajang di museum bodoh Uchiha!", teriak Deidara kesetanan.

'_Haaa...mulai lagi..' _

"Oh, tapi kau tahu betul kepala si baka-_puppet_ itu sekeras batu! Dia malah memamerkan karya-karya arsitek Uchiha Sasuke yang legendaris di depan mataku. Kau sudah melihat manshion-nya waktu kita lewat tadi 'kan, eh? Kudengar itu hadiah untuk istrinya Uchiha Naru, romantis sekali... Tapi tetap saja bom C4 milikku jauh lebih keren! Awas saja kalau si rambut merah itu berani menyusulku—"

'_Dan awas saja kalau telingaku sampai tuli!_', batin Naruto sarkastik.

Telinganya berdengung sakit gara-gara mendengar suara frekuensi tinggi Anikinya. Ini sudah kedua-belas-kalinya Deidara membahas duel argumennya dengan Akasuna Sasori, senior mereka di Universitas Kyoto.

Gadis itu hanya bisa mengelus dada saat sang kakak tak henti-henti mengoceh tentang boneka kesukaan Sasori-_danna_, kembang api tahun baru, Sasori-_danna _yang menyebalkan, pameran arsitektur Uchiha, Sasori_-danna _lagi dan hal-hal _lovey-dovey_ lainnya yang membuat si bungsu Namikaze ini ingin melompat dari lantai tiga puluh.

Tidak ada satupun kecuali ibunya yang bisa menghentikan ocehan panjang Deidara, dan Naruto sudah menyerah akan hal itu sejak ia berumur empat tahun.

Dengan frustasi sang bungsu Namikaze mencengkram erat kemudi mobil, menahan diri untuk tidak memukul kepala pirang bodoh kakaknya.

Aishhh, kenapa pula Deidara masih mau meladeni pecinta boneka itu? Dia bahkan masih setia menambahkan embel-embel _danna_(=tuan) pada Sasori meskipun sedang dalam mode mengamuk.

'_Cinta bisa membuat orang jadi bodoh!',_ batin Naruto miris, padahal kepiawaian Deidara di bidang seni sudah terkenal sampai ke Sapporo. Jika bukan karena ibunya yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan Deidara, Naruto tidak akan mau kuliah jauh-jauh bersama kakaknya.

Mengejar Akasuna Sasori sampai ke Kyoto, Anikinya benar-benar gila!

Setelah sekian menit berlalu, manik saphire si gadis menatap bingung antrian mobil yang tidak kunjung bergerak se-inchi-pun semenjak terakhir ia bersin.

"Apa mungkin jalannya ditutup?", gumam Naruto pada diri sendiri, namun cukup terdengar oleh sang kakak.

"Ditutup?!", pekik Deidara kaget dengan lebay-nya. "Bagaimana kita bisa sampai ke Konoha _square_ kalau begitu?"

"Apa boleh buat, kelihatannya kita harus berjalan kaki seperti yang lain", ujar Naruto cuek seraya melepas _safetybelt-_nya. Deidara ikut menggeram kesal namun tetap mengikuti gerakan sang adik.

Begitu kaki jenjang si gadis pirang menapak di tanah, salju terakhir tahun itu juga ikut menapaki bumi. Butiran kristal es selembut kapas turun dengan anggun dan disambut oleh cekikikan riang para bocah kecil yang menantikan pergantian tahun bersama keluarga dan kerabat dekat.

Naruto ikut tersenyum simpul karena melihat pemandangan itu, ia teringat akan keluarganya yang mereka tinggal di Tokyo. Mereka biasanya berkumpul di halaman belakang sambil memanggang _barberque_, sedangkan Naruto harus mengalami trauma masa kecil gara-gara Deidara selalu mengagetkannya dengan petasan.

'_Baka-Aniki!'_

Naruto tertawa garing saat terlintas ide menggelikan untuk mengurung Deidara dalam lemari sapu lalu meninggalkannya sendiran di Konoha. Setelah menggelengkan kepalanya bagai mengusir lalat, gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengunci mobil lalu berjalan ke arah trotoar. Tampak olehnya sang kakak menatap dekorasi tahun baru dengan mata berbinar.

_Sigh..._

Ini pasti akan menjadi malam yang panjang, semoga saja tidak ada orang yang nekat membobol mobil yang mereka pinjam dari paman Nagato.

"Kemana kita sekarang, Aniki?", tanya Naruto sambil merapatkan mantelnya untuk menahan dingin. Meski sudah satu tahun di Kyoto, tetapi Naruto tidak pernah menyempatkan diri mengunjungi kota-kota kecil di sekitarnya.

Kini mereka ternyata berada di dekat perempatan jalan besar. Para pejalan kaki bergerak menuju belokan kanan, tempat dimana lampion warna-warni dengan cahaya berkilauan di sepanjang jalan.

"Kurasa ke arah sana, un!", tunjuk Deidara ke arah jalan yang ramai itu.

"Ayo Naru-chan!", ujar Deidara bersemangat. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto, lalu berlari begitu saja sambil sedikit melompat-lompat.

"Tu-tunggu, Aniki!", pekik Naruto panik.

Manik saphirnya membulat, menatap punggung kakaknya sambil ikut berlari, tetapi sedetik kemudian si pelaku sudah menghilang di balik kerumunan para pejalan kaki.

"Sial, kenapa larinya cepat sekali?", keluh Naruto merana seraya memegangi dadanya yang miskin udara.

'_Kaa-san, bagaimana ini?'_, rengek Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu mulai merasakan tubuhnya gemetar karena menahan dingin.

Sungguh, Naruto lebih suka beristirahat di tempat tidurnya yang hangat dan empuk daripada berkeliaran tak tentu arah di tempat asing ini. Ia juga terlalu malas untuk sekedar menelepon atau mencari Aniki-nya tersayang di tengah-tengah kerumunan warga Konoha.

Apa sebaiknya ia kembali saja ke dalam mobil? Setidaknya di dalam sana ada selimut dan penghangat yang bisa membuat kondisinya lebih baik. Toh, Deidara pada akhirnya akan menghubunginya juga.

Setelah untuk kesekian kalinya menghela nafas, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya hendak berbalik, namun angin kencang dari arah samping tiba-tiba muncul hingga membuat rambutnya tersibak. Refleks Naruto menutup mata dan mengangkat kedua lengannya tepat di depan wajah, tetapi sama seperti kedatangannya tiba-tiba, angin kencang itu juga berhenti tanpa pamit permisi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto membuka matanya, ia tampak luar biasa kaget saat menyadari keadaan di sekelilingnya tampak ramai dan tanpa gangguan seperti sedia kala. Seolah sejak awal memang tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Haah, apa lagi sekarang? Apakah suhu dingin Konoha membuat otaknya mulai tidak bekerja normal?

Saat kepalanya sibuk berpikir, matanya yang sebening kristal saphire justru tertarik pada sebuah pohon besar yang dikelilingi lilin menyala dan bunga krisan putih.

Pohon itu berdiri menjulang di ujung jalan kecil yang tersembunyi oleh pepohonan perdu tanpa satu pun cahaya lampu. Gadis itu mungkin tidak akan menyadarinya, jika saja angin kuat tadi tidak menyibakkan rambutnya.

Bagai terhipnotis, Naruto memandang pohon itu tanpa berkedip. Kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut celana hitam coklat berjalan pelan ke arah dimana pohon itu berdiri. Melewati beberapa pejalan kaki yang bertukar sapa riang menyambut kedatangan tahun baru yang tinggal menunggu menit.

Dahan-dahan pohon itu sudah tidak lagi dihiasi daun, mereka melambai menyeramkan di bawah langit malam tanpa bintang. Hanya ada sedikit orang di tempat itu, namun Naruto bisa menebak ratusan lainnya pasti memadati tempat ini beberapa jam sebelumnya. Terbukti dengan banyaknya jumlah jejak kaki yang tercetak jelas di atas permukaan salju.

Gadis pirang itu tertegun, ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sulitnya mendapatkan bunga krisan di musim dingin seperti ini. Apa penduduk kota ini sengaja menanamnya di suatu rumah kaca?

Setelah meletakkan bunga krisan dan lilin secara bergantian, orang-orang itu membungkuk ke arah batu persegi dari marmer putih yang tidak jauh dari pohon, kemudian beranjak pergi.

Pengunjung yang ternyata dua pasang lansia itu tampak sedikit terkejut saat melihat gadis pirang di hadapan mereka, namun tidak berkata apa-apa saat mereka berpapasan di tengah jalan. Keempatnya mengangguk ke arah Naruto, yang gadis itu balas dengan senyum lembut tanpa lupa membungkuk hormat.

Setelah yakin dirinya sendirian, Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melangkah semakin dekat. Ia sangat penasaran dengan pohon besar dan tua yang memancarkan hawa misterius ini, dan ia juga sangat ingin tahu tentang batu persegi yang mengundang rasa hormat para penduduk Konoha.

Namun sayang, lautan bunga krisan dan lilin dengan api yang menari-nari memisahkan mereka. Dari jarak Naruto berdiri, ia tidak bisa melihat tulisan di batu marmer itu yang ia yakini terpahat dengan indah.

Berapa lama ia berdiri diam memandangi pohon aneh ini? Sepuluh menit? Dua puluh menit? Naruto tidak bisa yakin dengan pasti, waktu seakan terhenti di tempat itu. Semakin Naruto memandang pohon ini, semakin Naruto merasakan hawa misterius yang mengelilinginya.

"Kau bisa sakit jika terus berdiri di sana, nona muda", sahut suara bariton yang sedikit serak di belakang Naruto.

Gadis itu berbalik dan mendapati seorang kakek tua berambut putih lebat yang memakai mantel hitam panjang dan sebuah syal merah menyala di lehernya. Pria tua itu juga menggunakan tongkat kayu dengan pegangan khusus untuk membantunya berjalan.

Ia tersenyum ramah ke arah Naruto, namun entah mengapa gadis itu juga melihat kepedihan di matanya yang sehitam langit malam.

"Pertama kali datang ke Konoha?", tanya kakek itu.

Naruto membungkuk sopan. "Ha'i, ini kunjungan pertama saya".

"Ah, kau pasti heran kenapa banyak bunga krisan putih dan lilin di tempat ini? Kau lihat batu marmer putih di sata?", tunjukknya pada benda seputih pualam di samping kanan pohon.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Itu batu nisan dari makam istriku, ia meninggal tahun lalu".

"I-ini makam istri Anda?", tanya Naruto dengan suara tergagap. "Saya ikut menyesal", lanjutnya pelan.

"Ah, tidak perlu ada yang disesalkan. Kami menghabiskan waktu enam-puluh-dua tahun bersama, mempunyai lima anak, dua belas cucu dan lusinan cicit. Keluarga yang sangat besar, asal kau tahu", kekeh pria tua itu pelan.

Mau tak mau, Naruto ikut tertawa geli karena melihat ekspresi kakek tua itu.

"Sejujurnya..." , ujar kakek itu tiba-tiba mulai bercerita.

"Kami lebih banyak bertengkar mengenai hal-hal sepele, tapi justru itu yang membuat hidupku tidak pernah bosan sedetik pun. Aku dan istriku membangun kota ini dari nol, kepergiannya memang meninggalkan duka yang mendalam bagi keluarga kami dan seluruh penduduk Konoha".

Naruto berujar takjub dalam hati, tidak menyangka dirinya akan bertemu orang sepenting ini di kunjungan pertamanya ke Konoha.

Siapa sebenarnya kakek tua ini?

Namun sebelum Naruto bisa melontarkan pertanyaan, pria itu sudah mulai bercerita lagi.

"Di bawah pohon besar ini, kami pertama kali bertemu. _Well,_ setidaknya itu lah yang dikatakan istriku, sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku pahami, sampai hari ini tiba...".

Mata kelamnya menatap Naruto sekilas lalu beralih menerawang ke arah langit.

"Apa maksud Anda?", tanya Naruto bingung. Udara hangat yang keluar dari mulutnya langsung berubah menjadi embun di depan mata.

"Soal itu, hanya akan menjadi monolog monoton yang lebih cocok untuk dongeng pengantar tidur", kekehnya lagi.

"Ah, percayalah. Saya punya pengalaman yang jauh lebih buruk", sahut Naruto, teringat akan ocehan panjang Deidara yang lebih mirip siaran radio rusak.

Sang kakek pun tertawa renyah, disusul kikikan geli Naruto.

"_Yare-yare_, aku hampir lupa! Jam berapa sekarang?", ujar si kakek tiba-tiba.

Pria itu merogoh sebuah arloji dari dalam sakunya lalu mendesah pelan saat menyadari waktu singkat yang sudah mereka habiskan.

"Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa melanjutkan kencan ini, nona muda. Puteraku yang cerewet akan mengomeliku sampai tahun depan jika tidak kembali lewat jam dua belas malam. Aku ingin mohon diri, tapi sebelum itu aku kira kau lebih membutuhkan ini daripada aku", ujarnya dengan senyum lembut.

Kakek tua melepaskan syal merah menyala di lehernya lalu berjalan sedikit tertatih ke arah Naruto. Dengan tangannya yang sepucat alabaster, ia mengalungkan syal panjang itu dan melilitkannya di sekitar leher Naruto, membuat si gadis merasa hangat seketika.

Naruto yang terlalu kaget akan keramahan kakek itu yang tiba-tiba, hanya bisa berdiri diam dengan senyum kikuk. Hatinya tersentuh akan kebaikan kakek tua ini pada gadis asing sepertinya. Ia memang lupa membawa syal, barangkali itu yang membuat kondisi kesehatannya saat ini semakin memburuk.

"_A-arigatou gozaimasu"_, ucapnya sambil tergagap dengan pipi memerah, entah karena malu atau karena udara yang semakin dingin menerpa wajahnya.

"Tapi Anda yakin ingin memberikan syal ini kepada saya? Sepertinya masih baru", tanya Naruto saat menyadari bau khas dari syal rajutan itu.

"Oh, kau tak perlu merisaukannya, itu hanya syal murah yang aku beli tadi di pedagang kaki lima. Aku masih punya lebih banyak dan lebih bagus di rumahku", ujar pria itu dengan senyum lebar lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, menyentuhkan telapak tangan kanannya dengan lembut ke pipi kiri Naruto.

Manik saphir gadis itu membulat sempurna, pipinya dialiri kehangatan yang entah bagaimana membuatnya begitu nyaman.

"Terima kasih karena telah _kembali_ ke Konoha dan—",

Pria tua itu diam sejenak, seolah mencari kata-kata yang tepat di kepalanya.

"—jika suatu hari, seseorang yang berarti untukmu memintamu untuk tinggal, maka sebaiknya kau memenuhi permintaan itu", ujar kakek tua akhirnya lalu melepaskan tangannya di pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

.

_**DEG!**_

.

"A-apa—"

Naruto tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya.

Tubuhnya mengejang kaget saat kehangatan di pipinya tiba-tiba menghilang.

Matanya memanas, nafasnya tercekat, dadanya sesak bagai dihimpit dinding berbatu.

Siapa sebenarnya kakek tua ini? Mengapa ia berkata seolah sudah mengenal Naruto selama bertahun-tahun.

Naruto ingin berkata sesuatu, tetapi setiap pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya tertahan begitu saja di ujung lidah. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa membuka-tutup mulutnya seperti orang bodoh.

Hingga tanpa ia sadari, sebutir cairan sebening kristal mengalir di pipi tempat pria itu tadi menyentuhnya, lalu merembes ke syal merah menyala yang mengalung di leher Naruto.

Seolah paham akan rasa nyeri yang tak bisa dijelaskan di dada si gadis, sang penguasa musim juga ikut berhenti menurunkan butiran es yang bisa membekukan hati.

"Tou-san sedang apa di sini? Kami semua khawatir!", teriak sebuah suara bariton lain di belakang mereka.

Refleks gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki kemiripan dengan kakek tua di sampingnya. Si pendatang itu membeku di tempat seolah melihat hantu, begitu manik saphirnya bertemu pandang dengan manik saphir milik Naruto.

"Ya, aku segera ke sana, Menma-kun!", sahut si kakek tua.

"Ah, dia putera cerewet yang aku bicarakan tadi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, nona Namikaze Naruto. Kita _akan_ bertemu lagi", ujarnya pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana Anda tahu nama—"

_**Drrttt...drttttt...**_

Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh sebuah bunyi benda bergetar di dalam saku mantelnya.

Dengan tangannya yang gemetar, gadis itu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia angkat. Manik saphirnya mengerling ke arah pak tua tadi, namun pria itu hanya mengangguk ke arah Naruto lalu pamit permisi dengan senyum tipis.

Naruto memandang punggung sedikit bungkuk itu dengan ekspresi merana. Seharusnya ia bisa menanyakan nama atau apapun yang berhubungan tentang kakek tua itu. Salahkan otaknya yang justru tiba-tiba macet di saat-saat genting.

Mendesah pelan, gadis itu semakin merengut saat mendapati siapa yang meneleponnya.

_**Mom Calling...**_

Demi dewa Jashin yang dibenci Kakuzu-sensei, kenapa pula ibunya harus menelephon di saat seperti ini?

Naruto menekan tumbol _Answer_, dan menempelkan telinganya di _earpiece_ ponsel pintar itu.

"Moshi-moshi—"

_/Naru-chan! Kau dari mana saja? Kaa-san sudah mencoba menghubungimu dari tadi siang. Apa kau mengirim surat kepada kami, sayang? Awas saja kalau ternyata ini ulah si bocah bom itu!/, _cerocos ibu Naruto.

"Surat? Surat apa?", ujar Naruto bingung.

_/Urm, Kaa-san sulit menjelaskannya. Jika tanggal suratnya memang benar, berarti surat ini dibuat enam-puluh-dua-tahun lalu. Kertasnya memang sudah kuning dan kusam, tintanya juga sudah hampir pudar. Tapi yang membuat kami cemas adalah tulisannya yang benar-benar mirip dengan tulisan tangan Naru-chan../_

_**krsekkk... kresekkk...**_

"Kaa-san? Kaa-san?", panggil Naruto khawatir.

Suara ibunya dibalik sambungan telepon semakin tergerus suara berisik. Naruto hanya bisa menangkap beberapa kata yang diulang-ulang seperti _'tidak mungkin'_, _'surat'_, _'enam-puluh-dua-tahun'_ dan ibunya yang memanggil namanya dengan nada cemas. Hingga dua detik kemudian, suara nada sibuk terdngar di telinganya.

Naruto melihat layar ponselnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, entah mengapa semua yang diakatakan ibunya begitu membuat hati Naruto tak tenang.

Surat aneh apa itu? Tidak mungkin Deidara mau repot-repot mengkusamkan kertas dan memalsukan tulisan tangan hanya untuk membuat orang tua mereka cemas, 'kan?

_**WOOSSHH!**_

Seolah Kami-sama memang berniat menyiksanya malam ini, angin kencang tiba-tiba memadamkan seluruh lilin di tempat itu.

Nasib yang sama juga menimpa seluruh lampu di Konoha.

Naruto bisa mendengar keluhan dan umpatan banyak orang di seberang sana, namun sama seperti halnya suara ibunya di sambungan telephon tadi, suara-suara itu terdengar semakin samar sampai akhirnya menghilang tanpa bekas.

Kini, kegelapan dan kesunyian total melingkupi Naruto. Hanya layar ponselnya saja yang masih menyala , tetapi cahaya redup dari benda itu tidak menghasilkan perbedaan yang berarti.

Panik dan ketakutan, bungsu Namikaze itu nekat mengambil langkah seribu menuju ke arah ia datang tadi.

Langkahnya terseok-seok melewati sesuatu yang ia yakini sebagai salju tebal, meskipun ia yakin hujan salju tadi tidak begitu lebat.

"_SUMIMASEN_, APA ADA ORANG DISANA?!", teriak Naruto putus asa, namun hanya ada angin kencang yang membalasnya.

Kemana semua orang sebenarnya? Bukankah barusan tempat ini sangat ramai?

Hawa dingin di tempat itu semakin menjadi, tubuhnya yang semakin merinding kedinginan hingga menusuk tulang. Naruto tidak akan heran jika wajahnya kini sudah sepucat mayat dengan bibir membiru.

Gawat, dia bisa mati gara-gara kedinginan!

Dengan tangan gemetaran ia merapatkan mantel dan menutupi mulutnya dengan syal. Harapannya melambung begitu melihat cahaya berbentuk persegi empat yang ia yakini sebagai sebuah jendela.

Naruto berlari ke arah sumber cahaya itu, tetapi tanpa sengaja kaki Naruto terantuk sesuatu sehingga ia terjatuh ke depan dengan muka menyentuh tanah. Gadis itu berusaha bangun dengan susah payah, namun rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya membuat ia meringis dan menangis nyaris putus asa.

Apa si penghuni pondok atau siapapun bisa menyadari keberadaannya? Apa pada akhirnya ia benar-benar akan pergi kea lam baka dengan cara menyedihkan seperti ini?

"_Jangan pergi!"_

"Si-siapa?", sahut Naruto dengan nada lemah. Apa sekarang ia mulai berimajinasi lagi? Suara bariton seorang pria yang sama terus terngiang di kepalanya.

"_Jangan pergi!"_

"_Kumohon tetaplah di sisiku, Naru.."_

Saat kepalanya mulai terasa berkunang-kunang dan rasa kantuk berat melanda dirinya. Gadis pirang itu merasakan tubuhnya dibalik dengan lembut lalu digendong di bagian depan.

Dua tangan hangat dan kokoh merengkuh tubuhnya.

.

.

**TBC**

.

_**Pojok Author:**_  
>Rena: Chi, napa ringtone hp Lu itu sih?<br>kuchi: yang mana? lagu Sahabat Sejati—Sheila on 7 'kan emang kece  
>Rena: Iyaaaa...*rolled eyes* tapi entar kita ketahuan dari zaman mana!<br>kuchi: *speechless* 

_Percaya lah, kalo niat ngecengin brondong, pastikan selera musikmu sesuai dengan selera anak muda zaman sekarang. (Terutama kalau kamu anak semester 8, yang pedekate sama anak semester 2)._

**Lanjut?**

**Mau ngeflame lagi? Log in aja... :-P Buktikan Anda cukup punya nyali untuk berhadapan dengan author yang katanya jijay dan bi*** ini!**

**Mind to review, Minna?**

**kuchiharu out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olla, Minna apa kabar? Gomen updatenya telat gak ketulungan, hehe :v**

**Pertama-tama…**

**Untuk seseorang yang berpendapat jika fanfic Spread Your Legs, Tou-chan 'terlalu vulgar', 'tidak greget', 'tidak artistik', 'tidak layak publish', 'adegan NC dan dramanya tidak seimbang', 'menyajikan parody tidak penting', 'tidak tajam mengupas plot rumit (what's plot?)' , dan 'kurang sentuhan seorang kuchiharu': **_**Well, that's not my concern, my friend**_**. **

**Apa dirimu berharap menemukan plot rumit menguras air mata di one-shoot yang jelas-jelas diwarning PWP (**_**Porn without plot**_**)? Maaf sekali jika harus membuyarkan imajinasi itu. Anda salah tempat, bung! Dan astaga, ****ff kuchi gak sebagus yang kalian pikirkan kok. Banyak author lain yang tulisannya lebih kece :-D**

_**So**_**, kuchi harap sebelum menjudge apapun para reader berkenan membaca dengan seksama setiap informasi yang berkaitan dengan **_**GENRE, PAIRING**_** dan **_**WARNING**_**. Maaf sekali jika isi curahan hati ini menyinggung perasaan **_**reader**_** sekalian. Dipersilakan untuk men-PM kuchi langsung jika reader keberatan dengan kata-kata kuchi.**

**Eniwei.. big Hug for: LNaruSasu, Temeiki Ryu, miszshanty05, , Saory Athena Namikaze, Vira, ykaoru32, Fujoshi desu, Shiroi Fuyu, lenia, yassir2374, hanazawa kay, aoi yuki honey, Runa BlueGreeYama, uchiha leo, Shisui Namikaze Daendress Chan, Luca Marvell, Vianycka Hime, ikatriplesblingers, UzumakiDesy, rezahz, cha. , Shirube Hikari, Akihiko Fukuda 71, HiNa devilujoshi, Anita, o.O rambu no baka, siti257, Mrs. Tara Fujitatsu, blackhole, Dewi15, SNL, Hanami N, aradeandra, Claire Farrin IS My Savior, aichan14, Namikaze Eiji, bebas, Kyuuuuu, alta0sapphire, Yoona dan Ara Uchiha. Terima kasih pula untuk para follower, favoriter(?) dan silent reader fic ini. #deepbow.**

**.**

**.**

_**This fanfiction is dedicated for all my beloved readers...**_

**.**

**.**

_When the one thing you're looking for  
>Is nowhere to be found<br>And you back stepping all of your moves  
>Trying to figure it out<em>

You wanna reach out  
>You wanna give in<br>Your head's wrapped around what's around the next bend  
>You wish you could find something warm<br>'Cause you're shivering cold  
>(Something Inside, by Jonathan Rhys Meyer)<p>

**.**

**.**

_**Kepulauan Ryukyu, Okinawa  
>22 Juni 1945<strong>_

.

_Darah..._

_Rasa sakit…_

_Dan sumpah serapah dari para pengecut…_

Namun si jendral tua bermata satu sama sekali tak menunjukkan belas kasih.

Ekspresi wajah pria tua itu datar bercampur jijik. Sebelah matanya yang tidak ditutupi perban menatap lurus _jendral lain_ yang nasibnya telah ditentukan oleh sang kaisar.

Uchiha Fugaku tengah dipermalukan di hadapan pasukannya sendiri yang susah payah ia latih selama berbulan-bulan. Fugaku hanya mengenakan pakaian putih kumal tanpa alas kaki, dengan kedua lutut menyentuh tanah dan kedua pergelangan tangan yang terikat kuat di belakang punggung.

Sungguh sangat kontras dengan penampilan jendral Shimura Danzo yang memancarkan seluruh kemegahan dan keagungan. Sebagai petinggi kemiliteran, jendral ini selalu mengenakan semua atribut kebanggaannya, jubah hitam panjang, tanda jasa yang telah digosok sampai berkilat, pedang bertatahkan batu mulia dan senjata api yang paling mutakhir.

Danzo melenggangkan kakinya pelan, memutari si jendral kumal dengan ekspresi tertarik. Ia menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping, seakan menimbang-nimbang seberapa jauh harga diri jendral kumal ini akan bertahan—

Ah, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa?

Uchiha _tidak pernah_ memohon…

Angkuh, keras kepala dan penuh harga diri. Ia penasaran apakah wajah sombong Uchiha itu bisa bertahan sampai esok hari.

Bibir kering dan penuh kerutan itu pun melengkung sempurna.

"Sayang granatku sudah habis, Fugaku. Jika tidak, mungkin Sasuke-kun tidak harus melakukan tugas menyedihkan ini", ujarnya dengan nada sedih yang kentara sekali penuh kepura-puraan. Seorang pemuda berkulit sepucat mayat hanya menanggapi dengan tersenyum ramah, bahkan terlalu ramah hingga bisa membuat merinding belasan pleton pasukan.

Atmosfer benar-benar berubah sesak sekarang, bahkan penotonton yang sedari tadi ramai berbisik-bisik kini ikut diam sambil menahan nafas. Terutama saat mata mereka terpaku pada sosok pemuda bermata kelam yang sedari tadi menempelkan belah pedangnya pada jendral Uchiha Fugaku.

Danzo sungguh keji, menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengeksekusi ayahnya sendiri.

Dengan penuh kemarahan dan kebencian, Uchiha terakhir itu melayangkan tatapannya yang paling tajam pada si jendral jendral tua.

"_Maa... maa.._ Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Sasuke-kun—"

"—air dan pupuk tidak akan cukup untuk membuat pohon tumbuh tinggi menjulang. Dahan-dahan yang sakit juga harus dipangkas hingga tak bersisa", ujar Danzo dengan suaranya yang diulur-ulur.

"Jadi, ayahku adalah dahan sakit yang kau maksud?!", sembur Sasuke sambil menggertakkan gigi.

"Pintar, seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Uchiha", cemoohnya.

"K-kau!"

"Lakukan saja tugasmu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke hampir saja melayangkan pedangnya pada jendral memuakkan itu jika suara ayahnya tidak mengintrupsinya dengan segera.

Uchiha Fugaku masih diam berlutut sambil memejamkan mata, sama sekali terusik akan hawa membunuh yang dipancarkan oleh rival dan puteranya sendiri.

Sejumlah pertempuran yang paling terjal dan yang paling sulit telah ia menangkan, namun jumlah nyawa yang ia layangkan juga tak kalah banyaknya. Sejak semula Jendral Uchiha Fugaku telah menyiapkan diri untuk menerima pelukan kematian, sesuatu yang telah menghantuinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Dan saatnya telah tiba, untuk membayar kekalahan pasukan mereka dengan nyawanya sendiri.

'A_khirnya kita akan bertemu lagi, Mikoto...__'_, ujarnya dalam hati sambil mengingat mendiang istrinya. Laki-laki itu kembali menunduk dengan mata tertutup, seolah sedang khusyuk bertapakur.

Sasuke menggeleng tidak percaya pada sosok itu, matanya yang biasa dingin tanpa ekspresi kini terbelalak karena ketidak percayaan.

Pria tua yang ia hormati ini, pria tua yang telah membesarkannya sendirian setelah ibunya meninggal, tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja pada keadaan.

"Kau dengar ucapan ayahmu, perwira? Lakukanlah dengan cepat dan rapi! Kaisar Hirohito selalu menyukai kesempurnaan", lanjut jendral tua itu lagi.

Dan dengan seringai memuakan khasnya, Shimura Danzo berbalik meninggalkan sang perwira untuk melakukan tugas kotornya sendirian. Disusul si pemuda sepucat mayat yang _lagi-lagi _tersenyum ramah penuh kepalsuan.

"Semoga beruntung, Uchiha", ujar pemuda itu dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Begitu Danzo dan puteranya berada di luar jangkauan pendengaran mereka, Fugaku membuka matanya perlahan. Ia ingin melihat untuk terakhir kali, harta karun yang diberikan Mikoto-nya tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

Putera bungsunya…

Sungguh suatu misteri bagi Fugaku karena di usia Sasuke yang begitu muda, bocah itu telah menunjukkan sikap patriotik dan etos kerja yang tinggi dan luar biasa, bahkan melebihi mendiang kakaknya.

Tapi satu hal yang Fugaku tahu pasti.

Sasuke belum cukup siap untuk mengeksekusi ayahnya sendiri.

"Sasuke—", bisik Fugaku pelan namun cukup terdengar olehnya.

"..."

"—kau—"

"..."

"—memang anak ayah", lanjutnya dengan senyuman kecil

_**DEG!**_

"Ayah serahkan semuanya padamu. Bangunlah kembali negeri yang sudah hancur ini"

Dengan tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah, Fugaku hanya akan semakin menyulut perpecahan dan permusuhan. Tapi jika itu dengan tangan anak muda seperti Sasuke, mungkin negeri yang sudah dibutakan kekuasan ini akan memiliki harapan baru.

Namun sebelum Sasuke bisa berpikir lebih jauh, Uchiha Fugaku ternyata sudah sejak lama berhasil melepaskan jeratan tali yang mengekangnya. Dalam satu kedipan mata, ia berhasil merebut pedang Sasuke dan ia gunakan pedang itu untuk menggorok lehernya sendiri.

_**BLAST!**_

Kematian yang cepat dan tanpa rasa sakit adalah yang ia harapkan.

Jendral penuh kharisma itu pun tumbang, bermandikan cairan merah yang menyembur ke segala arah termasuk wajah terkejut putera bungsunya.

Dadanya…

Sesak sekali…

Mengapa ayahnya tega berbuat seperti ini?

Mata kelam pemuda itu terpaku, terbelalak sesaat, hingga akhirnya benar-benar dingin dan mati.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Uchiha Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya gemetar kedinginan di tengah menyengatnya matahari musim panas.

Rasa sakit ini…

Akan pastikan ia balas…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>SHIVERING COLD<strong>

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
>Rating : M<br>Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Drama

Pairing : SasuxfemNaru

Namikaze Naruto: 19 tahun (tahun 2014)  
>Uchiha Sasuke: 24 tahun (tahun 1952)<p>

**Warning **: AU, gender-bender, OOC, MISTYPO(S), OC, ga-je, lemon, alur loncat-loncat bikin pusing, absurd, ide pasaran/mainstream, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang, three-shoot, time travel dan humor garing.

Beberapa hal, terjiplak dari K-Drama Faith (2012).

"..." talk  
>'...' mind<br>/.../ phone

**KALAU TIDAK SUKA DENGAN AUTHORNYA ATAUPUN CERITANYA, YA UDAH GAK USAH BACA!  
>END OF STORY!<strong>

_**Cerita ini murni fiksi. Semua kesamaan nama, tokoh, tempat dan cerita, tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan kesengajaan Author yang memang udah STRESS dari sononya.**_

_**Hopefully you enjoyed..^^d**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Chapter 2: Craving for Warmth**_

_**Konoha, 1 Januari 1952  
>Pukul 00.15 AM<strong>_

Angin dingin berhembus kencang menerbangkan benda-benda rapuh tak bertuan, menggedor-gedor pintu dan jendela kayu yang telah lapuk, lalu menyusup ke dalam celah udara hanya untuk memadamkan api pelita yang telah susah payah dinyalakan sang pemilik rumah.

Musim dingin tidak pernah lebih buruk daripada ini di desa kecil Konoha. Hujan salju turun selama berhari-hari, memenuhi atap rumah yang nyaris roboh, melapisi jalan kecil hingga sulit ditapaki dan menghapuskan harapan hidup bagi mereka-mereka yang berhati lemah.

Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan Kami-sama dari penghuni desa yang jumlahnya tidak seberapa ini?

Desa Konoha hanya terdiri atas dua belas kepala keluarga, kebanyakan dari mereka hanyalah orang tua dan anak-anak pengungsi perang dunia ke-II. Namun kau juga bisa menemukan sarjana komunis yang diasingkan serta veteran marinir yang dianggap membelot dan pengkhianat.

Desa Konoha adalah tempat terakhir bagi mereka yang tersingkir dan disingkirkan.

Namun orang-orang ini masih cukup beruntung karena telah mendapat aliran listrik meskipun hanya dimanfaatkan sebagai penerangan jalan dan penghangat ruangan.

Duka dan luka yang sama, menyatukan para penduduk desa dalam ikatan yang sulit dipahami oleh masyarakat modern Jepang.

Sementara penduduk lain lebih memilih berlindung di dalam selimut atau _kotatsu_ mereka yang hangat, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam tampak berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih melewati lapisan salju tebal.

Laki-laki itu mengenakan mantel hitam panjang yang sudah kusam, tangan kirinya memegang tongkat setinggi pinggang dengan pegangan khusus untuk membantunya berjalan. Ia baru saja mengunjungi kenalannya yang tinggal di sisi lain desa, seseorang yang menjadi walinya setelah ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya meninggal dalam perang.

Satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia nekat menembus hujan bersalju ini adalah karena ia tidak mau mendengar ocehan panjang tentang 'Kisah Ninja Gagah Berani' yang tak pernah absen dari mulut mesum si kepala desa.

Laki-laki bersurai hitam meringis kecil setiap kali kakinya terantuk sesuatu. Lututnya semakin sakit ketika digerakkan, apalagi di musim dingin seperti ini.

Sejenak ia teringat bagaimana ia mendapat luka ini. Tujuh tahun lalu, Sasuke menuntut keadilan atas hukuman eksekusi ayahnya. Namun semua usahanya sia-sia, ia bahkan dikeluarkan secara tidak hormat setelah sebelumnya disiksa selama berhari-hari oleh anak buah Danzo.

Penyiksaan fisik dan psikis secara beruntun, serta infeksi luka yang diabaikan membuat mantan perwira tinggi Uchiha Sasuke kini tak lebih dari seorang pria yang cacat.

Masih dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, laki-laki muda itu berjalan menuju sebuah pondok sederhana di pinggir desa. Sebuah tempat bagi orang terasing sepertinya untuk bernaung, dan menyalurkan minatnya jauh dari mata orang-orang yang ingin tahu.

Kadang ia tidak tahu apa yang paling ia benci saat ini: kekaisaran Jepang, musim dingin, tentara _gaijin_ atau teori relativitas Einstein?

Mendesah pelan, laki-laki itu berkonsentrasi kembali pada jalanan licin di depannya. Mencoba melangkah dengan pelan dan hati-hati meski ia tahu hal itu akan semakin memperlambatnya. Namun begitu ia sampai di tempat tujuan, mata kelamnya bersibobrok dengan sesosok manusia yang tertimbun gundukan salju tipis hanya berjarak tiga meter dari pintu pondoknya.

Sasuke segera menghampiri gundukan itu, dan semakin terkejut kala sinar lampu yang lupa ia matikan sebelum pergi menyorot helaian pirang panjang yang tergerai indah tertiup angin.

"_Gaijin?!_", ujarnya tidak percaya.

Reputasi Sasuke sudah cukup buruk di mata pemerintah Jepang, ia bisa terkena masalah besar jika kedapatan bersama salah satu di antara mereka. Tetapi _gaijin_ ataupun bukan, ia tidak bisa diam saja jika nyawa seseorang sedang dalam bahaya.

Sasuke menyingkirkan salju yang menimbun tubuh itu dengan tangan dan tongkat kayu miliknya. Cukup sulit karena hujan salju kala itu cukup lebat, dan jari-jarinya langsung mati rasa begitu menyentuh lapisan es dingin.

Manik obsidiannya menatap bingung sosok ramping dengan syal merah itu. Tubuh itu gemetaran di bawah timbunan kristal es putih, mantel coklatnya basah dan dapat dipastikan merembes hingga ke lapisan kain di bawahnya. Sedangkan pundak dan punggung sosok itu naik turun dalam tempo lambat namun teratur jika ditilik secara seksama.

Setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega karena sosok asing ini ternyata memang masih hidup.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama dua menit penuh, akhirnya ia berhasil menyingkirkan semua butiran salju yang mengganggu itu. Sasuke membalik tubuh sosok itu dengan lembut lalu meletakkan satu tangannya di punggung si gadis yang terlihat gemetaran dan sebelahnya lagi di perpotongan kakinya.

Ya, gadis…

Gadis paling—_berbeda_ dari yang pernah ia lihat.

Gadis ini memiliki wajah oval dengan pipi yang sedikit _chubby_, tulang pipi tinggi dan hidung kecil bagai peri serta—yang paling menarik perhatiannya sejak awal—bibir penuh dan ranum namun sayang tampak gemetar dan pecah-pecah karena udara dingin.

_**DEG!**_

Tanpa ia sadari mata kelamnya terpaku pada bibir indah itu, ingin merasakan teksturnya yang mungkin masih menyisakan kelembutan. Hatinya mencelos saat warna merah muda hampir menghilang dari pipi dan bibir si gadis dan digantikan oleh warna pucat kebiruan. Entah berapa lama gadis ini terkubur hidup-hidup dalam timbunan salju, dia bisa mati karena _hypothermia_ jika Sasuke tidak segera menyelamatkannya.

Meski dengan lutut yang nyerinya bukan main, laki-laki itu merengkuh tubuh gadisnya dengan lembut lalu membawanya ke tempat yang lebih hangat. Tak lupa ia memungut benda persegi aneh yang jatuh tidak jauh dari gadis itu.

"Kau berhutang nyawa padaku, gadis aneh!", ujarnya tersenyum miring.

Tidak setiap hari ia bisa bertemu gadis pirang aneh di depan pondoknya dengan pakaian dan barang bawaan yang belum pernah ia lihat.

Entah mengapa ia merasa girang, sesuatu di bawah sana juga menyentak-nyentak menyenangkan.

Gadis cantik ini tampak begitu menyesakkan hati dalam tidur lelapnya.

_**.  
>====kuchiharu====<br>.**_

'_Aku sudah gila..', _batin Sasuke merana.

Gara-gara gadis pirang ini Sasuke merasa dirinya menjadi makhluk paling hina se-alam semesta.

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, mantan perwira tinggi Jepang yang paling ditakuti, seseorang yang bisa membunuh lawannya dengan sekali tebas: telah membawa gadis pirang asing ke dalam rumahnya, membaringkannya di satu-satunya ranjang di ruang tidur yang ia miliki dan kini tengah membuka satu persatu kancing blus putih yang dikenakan gadis itu.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pipi Sasuke memanas.

Perlu dicatat, niat Sasuke untuk melucuti—_urm_—mengganti pakaian gadis itu adalah karena ia khawatir jika demam si gadis akan semakin parah. Bukan untuk melihat kaki jenjang yang dibalut kulit kecoklatan yang super mulus, pinggang ramping dan perut rata menggoda serta dua bukit kembar bulat berisi dengan dua tonjolan menggemaskan—

Eh?!

Apa yang ia pikirkan?!

Kenapa pula tangannya bisa bergerak otomatis melepas bra krem itu?

"Ck, sial!", rutuk Sasuke kesal.

Ini buruk! Miliknya berdenyut aneh terus-terusan hingga sampai pada taraf menyakitkan, belum lagi organ pemompa di dada kirinya yang berpacu bagai ayam di musim kawin.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sasuke! Tenangkan dirimu, brengsek! Pikirkan Itachi yang sedang memakai tutu, atau ayahmu yang sedang mengejar kupu-kupu!", serapah Sasuke asal, namun tangannya masih belum berhenti melucuti pakaian gadis itu.

"Apa aku sudah berubah jadi bujang lapuk yang mesum?", keluhnya merana _lagi_.

Sepintas Sasuke teringat akan pria tua berambut putih jabrik dengan senyum mesum aneh dan kutil besar di batang hidungnya. Orang yang sama yang ia temui sebelum kembali ke pondoknya.

'_...setiap laki-laki itu ditakdirkan mesum, Uchiha-muda. Suatu hari kau akan mengalaminya dengan gadis yang tepat... khekhekhe...'_, nasihat si pak tua Jiraiya dengan pipi memerah dan segelas sake di tangan.

_**DOENG!**_

Ini pasti bagian dari kutukan Kepala Desa Mesum itu!

Sasuke merinding dangdut, tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia akan berakhir seperti kakek tua genit yang ia sumpahi agar mati mengenaskan beberapa menit lalu.

Dia mungkin memang frustasi secara seksual, tapi rasanya tidak seputus asa itu!

_Hell_, dia Uchiha Sasuke. Cowok emo yang seharusnya dingin dan misterius, bukan bujang tua ileran yang langsung mesum kuadrat gara-gara melihat seorang gadis pirang bertubuh molek!

Bergidik pelan, laki-laki berusia dua-puluh-empat tahun itu buru-buru menutupi tubuh hampir telanjang si gadis dengan selimut tebal miliknya hingga sebatas leher.

Berdekatan dengan gadis ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan tubuh dan mentalnya, Sasuke harus bergegas pergi.

Secapat kilat kalau bisa.

_**Grep!**_

Namun sebelum ia berhasil, tangan gemetar gadis itu tiba-tiba bergerak menahan lengan sweaternya. Gadis itu bergerak-gerak gelisah seolah tidak rela jika satu-satunya kehangatan di dekatnya menghilang.

"... di-dingin... ja-ngan per-gi...", igaunya dengan mata terpejam.

Bibir pucat gadis itu melengkung cemas mengeluarkan nada memohon, dahinya mengerut dalam hingga kedua alisnya bertaut. Ia tampak seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan jika ditinggal pergi sendirian.

Dan apa itu tadi? _Jangan pergi?_

Bagaimana mungkin gadis _gaijin _ini bisa fasih mengigau dalam bahasa Nippon?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?", tanya Sasuke heran sembari menatap intens gadis itu.

Apa gadis ini mata-mata? Agen rahasia? Atau mungkin ninja seperti yang diceritakan Jiraiya?

Namun lagi-lagi hanya gumaman lemah yang ia dapat.

"...di-ngin—"

'_Tentu saja...'_

"—Kaa-san..."

_**Ctak!**_

'_Hebat!'_

Perempatan jalan raya bebas hambatan tercetak jelas di dahi pucat si raven. Apa kesejatiannya di fic-fic sebelah begitu dipertanyakan sampai-sampai gadis ini berani memanggilnya Kaa-san?

"Oi, aku bukan ibumu!", ketusnya sebal lalu melepaskan tangan gadisnya perlahan, namun langsung menyesal karena tangan mungilnya terasa lembut sekaligus rapuh saat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

Sasuke mendekat, mungkin terlalu dekat. Ia melepaskan sandal rumah miliknya lalu ikut berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang sedikit lebih besar dari _single bed_ biasa.

Menggunakan lengannya sendiri sebagai alas kepala, laki-laki itu berbaring miring menghadap gadis pirangnya. Ia baru menyadari gadis ini memiliki tiga garis samar mirip kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya, membuatnya tampak semakin menggemaskan seperti rubah kecil yang tersesat.

Tangan kanannya terjulur, mengelus lembut pipi tembam itu yang kini mulai menunjukkan rona merahnya. Tapi sayang sekali bibir indahnya masih sepucat seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Sasuke ingin melihat bibir itu merona seperti buah _plum_ dan memberikan senyumnya yang paling menawan. Dan sangat penasaran dengan manik indah yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Mungkinkah berwarna _hazel_ seperti batang pepohonan? Sehijau dedaunan di musim semi? Ataukah sehitam batu obsidian seperti miliknya?

Ah, tidak.

Itu terlalu biasa untuk si gadis misterius penuh kejutan.

Iris sebiru langit di angkasa dan sedalam samudra biru yang sama indahnya, akan sangat cocok dengan paras cantik yang dimiliki gadis ini.

Satu hal yang pasti, gadis ini sangat menarik hati.

"Kau mau menjadi milikku, eh?", bisik Sasuke sangat pelan di telinga gadis itu, hingga ia yakin serangga kecil di bawah tempat tidurnya tidak akan bisa mencuri mendengar.

"Jadilah milikku... dan kau tidak akan kedinginan lagi..."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil gadisnya. Tangan pucatnya meraih atribut terakhir gadis itu, lalu melepasnya dengan gerakan perlahan.

Melewati kedua kakinya yang jenjang.

**.**  
><em><strong>=Warning limelemon straight=  
>.<strong>_

Sasuke mendesah pelan dalam kenikmatannya. Bibir gadis ini lebih memabukkan dari anggur yang paling mahal, dan lebih membuat ketagihan daripada candu yang paling mematikan.

Bibirnya terasa manis, lembut dan kenyal, sedikit kering namun Sasuke bisa melembabkannya dengan salivanya sendiri.

Inikah rasanya mencumbui? Sasuke tak puas menyesap dan menghisap bibir penuh candu itu, ia meraup bibir si gadis dengan rakus hingga menimbulkan bunyi kecipak basah yang erotis.

Dengan lidahnya Sasuke menjilati sudut mulut gadis pirangnya, menjalar ke rahang, dagu dan berakhir di bibir kenyal itu kembali. Rahang atasnya menggigit bibir bawah gadis itu, mengemutnya khikmad seolah menanti tetesan madu yang tersembunyi dibalik tabirnya. Lidahnya mengetuk-ngetuk rentetan gigi putih dan rapi milik si gadis, meminta izin untuk mengeksplore lebih dalam. Sepertinya mantan perwira ini lupa jika gadis yang entah sejak kapan ia tindih masih belum bangun dari lelapnya.

Tidak sabaran, kedua tangannya yang berotot menarik rahang si gadis lalu memaksanya untuk terbuka. Dengan terburu-buru Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya tidak sabar mencicipi rasa manis lain di rongga hangat itu.

Lidahnya merangsek masuk, menyapu lapisan epitel lembut di pipi bagian dalamnya lalu memberinya gelenyar gelitik, tapi gadis ini masih belum meresponnya.

Mulutnya kini menjelajah dengan kasar ke leher jenjang si gadis, menghisap dan menggigit keras di perpotongan leher dan beberapa bagian lain. Sasuke mendekatkan indera penciumannya, mengendus-ngendus harum alami citrus dan bunga ambrossia yang menguar dari pori-pori kulit si gadis seperti anjing pemburu.

Oh, ini terlalu berlebihan untuknya.

Sementara mulutnya sibuk memberi tanda, kedua tangan Sasuke meremas keras dua bukit kembar dan lembut itu hingga meninggalkan bekas telapak tangan yang berwarna kemerahan. Dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, Sasuke memilin dua tonjolan merah muda bersamaan menikmati nafas si gadis yang mulai tidak beraturan.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi.

Ia hanyalah laki-laki biasa dengan kadar testosteron tinggi.

"Lembut...", puji Sasuke saat bibirnya mendarat di benda kenyal itu, lalu menyapunya lagi hingga dahaganya terobati.

Terburu-buru Sasuke menanggalkan semua artikel yang melekat di tubuhnya, sweaternya ia buang sembarangan begitu pula dengan celana panjangnya. Kini pemuda itu bertelanjang dada dengan hanya mengenakan sebuah boxer tua berwarna hijau. _(Author: Weisss, gaya bo kolor ijo!)_

Sasuke duduk di pinggang si gadis dengan hati-hati, berusaha sebisa mungkin menumpukkan berat badannya pada kedua lutut yang menekan tempat tidur. Kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras, ia letakkan tepat di lipatan kulit si gadis yang hanya terhalangi boxer tua miliknya.

Rasa hangat nan menyengat langsung menjalar dari bagian selatan tubuhnya. Kejantanan Sasuke berkedut bagai tersengat listrik, lapar untuk menyelami lautan terlarang yang siap memberikannya kepuasan ragawi.

Nafas lelaki itu tak beraturan, birahinya memuncak sampai pada taraf yang tak tertahankan. Laki-laki itu menggoyangkan pinggulnya, perlahan namun pasti, sedikit demi sedikit, dengan kedua telapak tangan bertumpu pada kedua pundak si gadis.

_Srettt.. srettt.. srettt.._

"Shhhh, ini nikmat sekali..", desisnya.

Ternyata melakukannya bersama orang lain memang jauh lebih menyenangkan. Kenapa ia baru terpikirkan hal ini?

Ingin merasakan sensasi kulit bertemu kulit, laki-laki itu menerunkan boxernya hingga sebatas paha. Ia munundukkan tubuhnya hingga kini bukan hanya organ intim mereka yang saling bersentuhan, melainkan perut, dada dan dua nipplenya yang juga sedah keras dan ereksi.

Pinggul itu bergoyang memutar, sambil menggesekkan miliknya yang sudah bengkak ke lipatan kulit hangat gadis itu. Tiap gesekan yang terjadi membuat bibir si lelaki tek henti-henti melenguh dan mendesah, manik obsidiannya terpejam rapat saat dua aliran panas itu lagi-lagi bersahutan dalam keremangan musim dingin.

Tangannya tak henti-henti bergerilnya, menyentuh bagian manapun yang ia bisa. Akhirnya tangan itu berhenti tepat di pinggul dan mencengkramnya erat, Sasuke memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, miliknya merangsek masuk ke dalam lipatan paha hingga ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas setiap kedutan kecil pada organ intimnya

Dia ingin bercinta dengan gadis ini, dia harus bercinta dengannya. Jika tidak, Sasuke yakin bisa benar-benar gila karena hasratnya tidak pernah terlampiaskan.

Persetan! Sejak pertama kali melihat gadis ini, ia tahu mereka akan berakhir di tempat tidur.

Kepala ravennya menengadah, matanya terbuka lebar, pinggulnya bergoyang emakin cepat seirama dengan nafasnya yang semakin memburu. Sedangkan kedua tangannya yang tadi mencengkram pinggul kini beralih menangkup dua bukit kembarnya lalu meremas-remasnya kuat.

Sasuke kemudian melahap bukit kembar itu tanpa pikir panjang, menyusu seperti bayi kelaparan meskipun sudah pasti tidak akan ada cairan yang keluar dari sana. Organ tak bertulang itu bergerak memutar, menari ganas di puting si gadis yang kini telah melembut. Sementara tangan kanannya setia memilin dan memelintir puting yang satunya lagi. Gerakan it uterus ia lanjut dan ia ulang, sampai tidak bosan-bosan.

Ia penasaran, bagaimana jika benda kenyal ini menghimpit miliknya yang sudah tegang. Tetapi hal itu masih bisa menunggu, ia jauh lebih tergoda untuk merasakan ministrasi dari otot-otot elastis di bawah sana.

Tak berapa lama kejantanan Sasuke mengacung tegak, ia mulai bisa merasakan keberadaan sedikit cairan lengket keluar yang dari lubang kejantanannya. Cairan lengket itu membasahi organ intimnya dan lipatan intim si gadis.

Sedikit penasaran, Sasuke memasukkan jemarinya ke area intim gadis itu. Namun ia kecewa saat tidak sedikitpun menemukan _lubricant_ alami yang ia harapkan.

Ck, apa yang ia harapkan dari gadis yang sedang pingsan?

"Sial!", rutuk Sasuke.

Ia benar-benar ingin berhubungan intim dengan gadis ini sekarang! Mengobrak-ngabrik lubang vagina gadis itu, membuatnya mendesah hebat di bawah tindihannya, lalu membucahkan lahar putihnya dalam-dalam ke rahim yang ia yakini masih belum tersentuh. Terbukti dengan ketatnya liang yang menghimpit jari telunjuknya tadi.

Tapi jika ia memasukkan miliknya secara kering tanpa pelicin, organ kewanitaan gadis ini juga pasti akan luka parah.

Sasuke tidak sekejam itu.

Sang Uchiha akhirnya mengambil keputusan, ia beranjak bangun untuk melepas boxer tua miliknya dengan sempurna. Kaki lemas gadis itu ia tekuk, lalu ia buka lebar-lebar dan menahannya dengan kedua tangan. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, wajahnya tenggelam di selangkangan gadis itu, menghirup aroma manisnya dalam-dalam lalu mulai memainkan lidahnya.

Mulutnya menghisap kuat tonjolan penuh urat syaraf si gadis, menggodanya dengan giginya lalu mengemutnya lagi. Sementara jari tengahnya yang sudah ia basahi dengan precumnya sendiri, ia masukkan ke dalam lubang kering dan ketat berwarna kemerahan.

Jari tengah itu melesak masuk, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang ternyata sangat ketat dan hangat. Sasuke belum pernah berhubungan intim dengan siapapun sebelumnya, namun ia cukup tahu bahwa persiapan adalah tahap penting dalam proses ini.

Tidak sabaran, laki-laki itu memasukkan jari kedua, memberikan gerakkan menggunting sedalam yang ia bisa lalu melakukan gerakan zig-zag. Bibirnya melengkung begitu menyadari keberadaan pelicin yang sedari awal ia nanti-nantikan. Dengan rakus Sasuke menjilati dan menyedot cairan itu, suara berisik pun tak ayal langsung berkumandang dan akan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya berpikiran kotor.

_**Slurpp!**_

Rasanya sepat dan sedikit asam, tapi ia sangat menyakai sensasi saat cairan lengket itu menempel di lidah dan bibirnya.

Tak sekejap pun ia pernah berpikir akan menyukai lelehan cairan kental yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang wanita, terutama wanita yang benar-benar asing baginya. Lidahnya tak henti-henti menggoda dan menari-nari, mengambil paksa cairan madu yang kemudian ia telan dengan tidak sabaran. Ia kemudian menyedot keras bagian kecil daging yang dipenuhi ujung syaraf sensitif, mengulumnya bahkan menggodanya dengan gigi depannya.

Bunyi hisapan, sedotan dan bunyi kecipak basah menggema di kamar kecilnya yang hanya berisi satu tempat tidur.

Satu tempat tidur untuk mereka berdua, pikirnya sumringah.

Gadis ini, memiliki kehangatan yang ia cari-cari.

"Enghh.."

Suara erangan halus yang lebih mirip rintihan sampai di telinga Sasuke, mata kelamnya menengadah sesaat dan mendapati wajah merah padam dan nafas tak beraturan gadis pirangnya.

Iris sejernih batu saphir menatap balik ke arahnya, pandangannya tampak tak focus.

'_Sempurna...'_, batinnya terpesona. Gadis ini memiliki keindahan yang membuat hati Sasuke terhenyak.

Apa Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat langsung ke depan pondoknya?

Paras ini... Raga ini... Debaran jantung ini...

Sasuke ingin memilikinya...

Tanpa kecuali...

Laki-laki itu beringsut maju dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke cuping telinga gadis itu dan dibalas dengan tatapan bingung gadis malaikatnya.

"Kau milikku"_, _bisiknya dengan nada mesra.

Sedikit serampangan Sasuke menurunkan boxer hijaunya sampai ke lutut, ia yakin lubang kenikmatan itu sudah cukup lembab untuk ia penetrasi.

Laki-laki duduk di antara kaki si gadis, mengegang benda kebanggaannya dengan tangan bermandikan peluh. Ia memang ragu sesaat, tapi apa boleh buat, kali ini benda sekeras beton di antara kedua kakinya lebih menguasai tubuhnya dibandingkan otaknya sendiri.

"Persetan!", makinya lagi.

Gadis ini boleh memukulinya sampai luka parah saat ritual ini selesai.

Benda keras, panjang dan berurat itu masuk inchi demi inchi, mengundang rintihan keras dari gadis malang yang ia tindih. Saat Sasuke menyadari ada penghalang tak kasat mata di bawah sana, laki-laki itu menghentakkan pinggulnya keras hingga benda itu menerobos masuk dengan sempurna.

_**THRUST!**_

"Aaahhh!", jerit si gadis dengan setetes air mata di kedua pipinya.

Si gadis terlalu kesakitan, sedangkan si pria terlalu sibuk dengan kenikmatannya sendiri, hingga keduanya tidak menyadari keberadaan lelehan cairan merah dan hangat yang menetes ke sprei putih bersih di bawah mereka.

Tubuh gadis itu tersentak ke belakang, punggungnya melengkung menahan sakit, kelopak matanya membuka menampakkan saphire biru penuh ekspresi bingung bercampur kesakitan.

"Sa-kit—", bisiknya serak. Naruto tak bisa melihat apapun saat itu, matanya belum terbiasa dengan cahaya terang di ruangan itu.

Saat pandangannya mulai fokus, iris kelam seorang pemuda menatapnya balik dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Bibir tipis pemuda itu bergerak-gerak menggumamkan sesuatu kemudian menciumi dahi, kedua pipi, dagu dan puncak hidungnya secara bergantian. Namun tak satu kata pun berhasil Naruto tangkap, telinganya berdengung sakit seakan tuli sementara.

Mereka hanya saling menatap dalam diam selama beberapa saat, sampai kepala si pemuda itu menunduk lalu memangut lembut bibirnya.

Hangat...

Tangan kokoh yang memeluknya terasa hangat...

Perasaan dingin tadi menghilang begitu saja…

Saat Naruto membuka mulutnya, nafas hangat si pemuda itu mengalir ke tenggorokkannya lalu memasuki paru-parunya yang sedari tadi dingin membeku. Pelukannya membuat Naruto merasa aman dan nyaman, ia bahkan tidak begitu peduli dengan rasa perih menyakitkan yang sudah membuatnya terbangun tadi.

Setengah sadar, Naruto mengaitkan kedua lengannya di leher pemuda itu sedangkan pinggulnya bergerak-gerak gelisah, tidak nyaman akan posisi benda itu yang hanya diam di dalam sana.

Merasa telah memberi gadisnya cukup waktu, Sasuke membuka paha gadisnya lebar-lebar lalu menyentakkan pinggulnya lagi dalam satu gerakan mulus namun penuh tenaga.

Ia tidak ingin bermain pelan.

Tubuh gadis itu tersentak-sentak tiap kali Sasuke menyodoknya. Respon kuku jari si gadis mencakar lengan atas dan pundak Sasuke hingga meninggalkan bekas garutan merah yang memanjang. Tapi semua perlawanan itu malah membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah, ia serasa ditantang untuk menjinakkan rubah liar.

Pemuda itu terlalu terlarut dalam ekstasinya sendiri, ia melenguh keras saat kejantanannya semakin dicengkram erat begitu gadisnya semakin memberontak. Miliknya dimanja sedemikian rupa oleh otot-otot hangat dan elastis itu, membuat ia semakin ketagihan untuk mengeksplor lebih dalam, mengobrak-abrik setiap inchi tubuh yang akan ia nikmati sampai puas.

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu, dalam tubrukan yang diiringi lumatan paksa. Sasuke meraup bibir kenyal yang sudah bengkak itu, menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menghisap-hisapnya dengan tidak sabaran. Kedua tangannya sibuk menahan rontaan bisu gadis itu, memitingnya agar tetap di tempat sementara organ kebanggaannya masih melakukan tugasnya.

Tak berapa lama rontaan si gadis mulai mengendur, bibirnya bergerak-gerak pasrah menerima lumatan dan pangutan yang tak henti-henti diberikan pemuda asing yang menindihnya.

Sampai pemuda itu menyerang satu titik yang membuat kepalanya semakin berkunang-kunang.

"Akhhh", desah gadis itu.

Kini kedua tangan itu tak lagi memberontak, ia justru mengalungkan kedua kakinya di pinggang pemuda itu dan kedua tangannya di lehernya yang berotot.

Rasa sakit dan perih tadi berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain, tangisan dan teriakannya justru berubah menjadi desahan dan erangan. Padahal barusan ia merasa tubuhnya sedang dibelah dua, tapi kini ia justru ingin pemuda itu membenamkan miliknya lebih dalam lagi.

Tanpa sadar Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas, berlawanan arah dengan hentakan si pemuda raven.

'_Ini mimpi... pasti hanya mimpi. Tidak mungkin aku mendesah-desah hebat saat bercinta dengan orang asing'_, elak Naruto dalam hati.

Besok ia akan akan terbangun dan menyadari bahwa semua ini tidaklah nyata.

Meskipun segalanya terasa terlalu jelas di semua panca inderanya.

Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya dibarengi sebuah helaan nafas panjang. Begitu manik saphir itu tertutup, sebutir cairan bening mengalir mulus ke pipinya yang merah merona.

Naruto tak berontak saat _pemuda dalam mimpinya_ mengklaim tubuhnya berkali-kali, ia juga tak kuasa menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak merespon balik. Kecupan dan sentuhan bibir tipis itu membuatnya melayang pada kenikmatan yang tidak pernah ia pahami.

"Anghhh—Akhhh—ughhh—ohhh!", desah Naruto. Tubuh gadis itu menggelinjang saat merasakan cairan hangat miliknya dan milik si pemuda bercampur menjadi satu.

Perutnya hangat, dibanjiri benih pemuda dalam mimpinya itu.

Si brengsek ini membuatnya lupa diri.

"Kau merasa jauh lebih hangat, _Dobe_? Jangan khawatir, ini masih jauh dari selesai!", goda si raven dengan suara berat.

Laki-laki itu menggandakan kecepatan dan tenaganya, menggunakan seluruh staminanya untuk menguasai gadis asing yang sudah membuatnya terpikat. Tubuh pucatnya beringsut maju, sementara kedua tangannya menahan kedua paha penuh ruam itu agar tetap membuka lebar. Sasuke menyodok kembali lubang syurgawi itu, hingga pinggul pasangannya tertekuk dalam posisi yang menyakitkan.

"Argghhh!—akhh—Jangan lagi, aku mohon!", jerit pilu gadis itu.

Mereka terus bersenggama di malam dingin tanpa bintang, berbagi kehangatan yang seharusnya diberikan oleh pasangan kekasih. Jerit nikmat dan kesakitan si gadis berbaur menjadi satu, menggema dalam ruangan kecil yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kesuciannya yang direnggut entah secara paksa atau tidak.

Sayang gadis itu tidak menyadari, di sela-sela isak tangisannya ikrar untuk melindungi dan membahagiakan gadis itu seumur hidup telah terpatri di hati si pemuda.

Sasuke menghantamkan pinggulnya lagi, tiap sodokan yang ia berikan dihadiahi jerit nikmat si gadis yang justru membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia memiringkan tubuh gadis itu dan menyampirkan kaki kanan si gadis ke pundaknya lalu dengan beringas menyetubuhinya dari samping.

Tubuh ramping itu kembali tersentak-sentak, diiringi bunyi derit ranjang reyot yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan hancur dan patah. Sasuke melenguh panjang saat kejantanannya dipijat-pijat dan diremas lembut oleh otot kewanitaan di bawah sana. Tubuh mereka menyatu sempurna, bagai kepingan puzzle yang memang sejak awal ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Tak berapa lama benih-benih baru ia tanam dalam rahim si gadis, membuatnya meluber keluar karena nyaris tak tertampung lagi.

Laki-laki itu menengadah sambil menutup mata, menikmati klimaks yang hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik. Ia kemudian mencabut kejantanannya dalam satu gerakan mulus, meskipun jelas-jelas organ kebanggaannya itu masih belum kosong sempurna.

Alhasil, tubuh berlekuk sempurna gadisnya yang sudah dibanjiri peluh kini bermandikan cairan sperma. Bagian dadanya dengan kedua puting yang bengkak dan lembut serta perutnya yang rata kini berkilauan di bawah sinar lampu. Kedua pipinya tampak merona hebat, sementara bibirnya yang merah merekah kini bergetar seirama dengan debaran jantung Sasuke.

Begitu mempesona, begitu menyesakkan hati...

Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang bisa terlihat seperti penyelamat sekaligus pendosa di saat yang bersamaan?

Sasuke memposisikan dirinya ke samping, lalu menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka dengan sebuah selimut bersih dan tebal di dekat tempat tidur. Dengan lembut ia mencium kedua kelopak mata gadisnya bergantian, kemudian kedua pipi dan berakhir di dahi.

"Kau _benar-benar_ sudah menjadi milikku", bisik Sasuke.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh lemas gadisnya, hingga keduanya terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Ia tidak akan tidur sendirian lagi.

_**.  
>====kuchiharu====<br>.**_

_**Keesokan harinya  
>Pukul 10.00 AM<strong>_

Namikaze Naruto menggeliat dalam tidurnya, tangannya yang mungil menarik-narik selimut tebal hingga menutupi kepala. Dia benar-benar malas untuk bangun pagi hari ini, meskipun ia cukup yakin matahari sudah mendahuluinya sejak berjam-jam lalu.

Sekujur tubuh Naruto terasa pegal dan linu seolah tempo hari telah berlari marathon hingga menjelang pagi. Jangan lupakan kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut nyeri dan rasa perih tak nyaman yang belum pernah ia rasakan di kemaluannya.

Ha, tapi kenapa ia harus pusing-pusing memikirkan hal itu? Bukankah bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidur yang hangat dan empuk adalah impiannya seumur hidup?

'_Nyaman nyaaa~'_, batin Naruto sambil menggeliat seperti ulat bulu.

Rasanya seperti di rumahnya sendiri.

Tapi, apa benar Naruto sedang berada di rumahnya?

Kelopak mata yang semula terpejam itu kini perlahan membuka, bulu mata lentiknya mengerjap-ngerjap sesaat membiasakan diri akan sinar mentari yang menerobos malu-malu dari balik jendela.

"Dimana ini?", gumamnya pelan.

Kamar tidur kecil yang ia tempati seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu hutan dan batu. Naruto bisa dengan jelas mencium bau segar pohon cemara dan kayu manis di seberang sana. Samar-samar ia juga mencium bau amis yang terasa familiar, namun ia tidak begitu ingin menghiraukan hal itu.

Dengan hati-hati gadis itu mencoba bangun dan menyibak selimutnya, namun langsung menyesal saat rasa nyeri di selangkangannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"_Ouch!_ Kenapa sakit sekali?", gerutunya sebal. Kedua tangannya yang menganggur membantunya memposisikan diri agar bisa bersender di kepala tempat tidur.

"Eh?!"

Manik sapphire itu membulat sempurna begitu menyadari tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ada ruam membiru yang tampak seperti telapak tangan di pundak dan kedua lengannya, serta bercak merah keunguan di sekitar dada, perut dan kedua pahanya. Entah mengapa, Naruto punya firasat jika leher dan tengkuknya juga bernasib tidak jauh berbeda.

'_Apa yang sudah terjadi padaku? Mana pakaian dan barang-barangku?'_, batinnya ngeri. Matanya menjelajah ke ruangan itu, ponsel miliknya terletak di seberang meja sedangkan pakaian dan syal entah raib kemana. Sambil komat-kamit tak jelas, pandangannya akhirnya tertuju pada area intim yang kini dipenuhi gurat lecet dan cairan putih yang nyaris kering.

Guratan merah keunguan itu seolah menjerit-jeritkan fakta ke wajahnya tentang sebuah proses menyakitkan yang mengawali reproduksi manusia.

Astaga, Naruto bahkan baru mepelajarinya beberapa minggu yang lalu!

Gadis itu diam kaku tidak bergerak, otaknya yang tidak seberapa pintar benar-benar macet total saat ini. Hell, dia bahkan hampir lupa caranya bernafas!

_**GULP!**_

Semalam _ternyata_ bukan mimpi.

Ingin rasanya ia menjerit histeris, namun suara teriakannya seakan tertelan kembali begitu wajah sang Habanero merah terlintas di kepalanya.

"Kaa-san akan membunuhku!", gumam Naruto sambil melotot horror. Naruto lebih memilih bertarung dengan sepuluh Godzila sekaligus daripada harus berhadapan dengan amukan ibunya. Mantan ketua genk motor itu tidak akan ragu untuk menguliti kulit puterinya hidup-hidup lalu ia buang mayatnya ke pelabuhan Tokyo.

"Bagaimana ini, ttebayou?!", erangnya sambil menjambaki rambut frustasi.

Ayolah, mana mungkin Naruto mengatakan: Kaa-san, si baka Aniki tiba-tiba meninggalkanku waktu tahun baru, lalu ada pohon aneh, mati lampu, aku berlarian ketakuan lalu pingsan. Begitu bangun kondisiku sudah seperti ini. _End os story._

Hah, luar biasa! Ibunya pasti benar-benar bodoh jika percaya akan hal itu.

_**Kriet!**_

Pintu kayu di samping Naruto membuka perlahan dengan bunyi derit yang memekakan telinga. Refleks Naruto menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut lalu menatap daun pintu itu takut-takut. Kejadian ini mengingatkan Naruto pada adegan-adegan di film horror.

_Ringu? The Conjuring? _Atau mungkin _Charlie and Chocolate Factory? _BukankahWilly Wonka jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada Sadako?

Ah, sudahlah...

Sedetik kemudian, seorang pemuda pucat yang memegang tongkat di tangan kanan dan nampan kecil di tangan kiri menatap balik ke arahnya. Pemuda itu memiliki kulit pucat dan rambut hitam yang mencuat di bagian belakang yang mengingatkan Naruto pada pantat ayam.

Pemuda itu berdiri diam mematung dengan ekspresi datar. Sweater abu-abunya tampak kusam sedangkan celana terlihat kusut di beberapa bagian seolah telah berhari-hari tidak disetrika.

Naruto bisa mencium wangi makanan yang menguar dari mangkuk yang pemuda itu bawa. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah saat perutnya yang memang keroncongan mengeluarkan bunyi aneh yang memalukan.

"Sudah bangun, puteri tidur? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Sedang apa kau berkeliaran di Konoha?", cerocos si pemuda dengan watadosnya.

Gadis itu langsung mengernyitkan dahi.

Tidak sopan. Baru bangun sudah ditanya-tanya.

"Kau sendiri siapa?", timpal Naruto sebal.

Laki-laki itu mendengus, lalu berjalan ke arah meja di dekat jendela dan meletakkan makanan itu begitu saja di sana. Tanpa sengaja Naruto tadi memperhatikan cara laki-laki itu berjalan, kaki kirinya diseret sedemikian rupa seolah takut akan semakin terluka jika terus-menerus menyentuh tanah.

Apa kakinya terluka? Apa laki-laki asing ini yang sudah menolongnya? Tapi mengapa tubuhnya penuh lebam dan bercak merah? Perlahan, otaknya yang sering macet kini mulai bekerja.

Gadis itu terkesiap.

"Tu-tunggu―"

"―k-kau yang melakukan ini pada-ku?", tuduh Naruto terbata-bata. Tubuhnya beringsut mundur, membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dengan laki-laki mencurigakan itu.

Laki-laki itu hanya menyender di dinding dengan mata kelam yang terpaku pada satu-satunya gadis _di kamarnya_. Dalam hati ia tersenyum puas saat melihat jejak yang ia tinggalkan semalam.

"Kau tidak ingat?", tanya si laki-laki itu lagi.

Gadis itu melotot mengancam ke arahnya dan semakin merapatkan selimut tebal itu. Ia kelihatan seperti kepompong sekarang.

'_Menggemaskan sekali...'_

"Me-memangnya apa yang perlu aku ingat?! Kenapa juga aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?! Kenal kau saja tidak, brengsek!", sembur si gadis berapi-api.

Sasuke kembali mendengus geli, gadis temperamental ini benar-benar kelihatan manis jika sedang marah. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa betapa tidak Uchiha-nya ia semalam.

Oh, hidupnya benar-benar tidak akan bosan mulai sekarang.

Bibir laki-laki itu pun melengkung lebar dari satu pipi ke pipi yang lain, yang menurut Naruto membuatnya tampak seperti psikopat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara debam keras, benda berat jatuh, sesuatu seperti teriakan kucing dan pintu yang menjeblak terbuka. Dan dengan semua wibawa yang sama sekali tidak dimilikinya, seorang laki-laki tua berambut putih dengan kutil besar di batang hidung, melotot mesum ke arah Naruto.

"Huowwww.. Ternyata memang cantiiikkkkk!", teriak laki-laki tua itu sambil menggelinding ria di lantai. Namun sedetik kemudian lai-laki itu menerjang Naruto, lebih cepat daripada Deidara yang tawari shampoo gratis.

Naruto yang terlalu terkejut tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat tubuhnya yang hanya berbalutkan selimut dipeluk erat hingga tulang rusuknya serasa mau patah. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari aura membunuh yang dipancarkan sang Uchiha.

"Terima kasih, nona manis~ Berkat kau, anak ayam ini tidak berakhir menjadi perjaka tua!"

_**Ctak!**_

"Hiks... Kau harus maklum, karena naluri seksual bocah ini tidak lebih hebat dari sebatang pohon"

_**Ctak! Ctak!**_

"Eh, tapi jika kau menginginkan partner yang lebih dewasa dan berpengalaman, dengan senang hati aku bersedia—"

_**Ctak! Ctak! Ctak!**_

_**BUAGH!**_

Jiraiya tidak berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena sebuah bogem mentah sukses mendarat di pipinya. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke menariknya hingga jatuh ke lantai lalu dengan beringas menginjak-nginjak mantan wali sekaligus gurunya dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan.

"Mati kau! Mati kau! Mati! Mati! Mati! Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh wanitaku, kepala desa genit!", teriaknya gusar.

Maka dengan satu pukulan terakhir, akhirnya pria tua itu mesum itu pingsan dengan hidung berdarah dan banyak luka lebam di wajah.

Kasihan...

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, ini sebabnya ia malas mengundang gurunya ke pondok tua ini. Apalagi sekarang ada gadis pirang cantik yang akan membuat laki-laki manapun jelalatan.

"Kau!", geramnya sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"A-aku?", tunjuknya pada diri sendiri.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Na-namikaze Naruto", ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Namikaze Naruto tetap di tempatmu sekarang, sementara aku akan membuang bajingan mesum ini ke hutan!", perintahnya mutlak dengan ekspresi yang mampu membuat banteng kencing di celana (?).

"Ha-ha'i!", sahut gadis itu sambil buru-buru mengangguk.

Dan dengan amukan yang sama, meski dengan kaki yang Naruto yakin sedang terluka, pemuda itu menyeret si laki-laki tua malang dengan menancapkan dua jari tepat ke lubang hidungnya, lalu menutup pintu kamar itu dengan bunyi debam keras. Debu-debu yang berasal dari kayu yang mulai lapuk dan bahkan salju di atap pondok langsung berjatuhan begitu pemuda itu menutup pintu dengan debam _sangat_ keras.

Menyeramkan...

Ia harus ingat untuk tidak membuatnya marah besar.

Hari ini, benar-benar menjadi hari paling aneh bagi Naruto. Bukan hanya ia telah bangun di tempat tidur dan rumah yang salah, namun ia juga merasa ada hal lain yang salah di sini. Saat tragedi pemukulan tadi berlangsung, ia berhasil mengintip ke luar ruangan dan mendapati beberapa perabot yang hanya di temukan tempo dulu. Meskipun itu mungkin saja satu dari sekian banyak hobi aneh dari beberapa orang.

Menghela nafas lelah, Naruto memutuskan untuk beranjak bangun dan mengabaikan rasa sakit di selangkangannya. Ia tidak bingun tidur-tiduran di ranjang kecil ini seharian. Dengan sedikit malas ia menyampirkan selimut tebal itu ke pundaknya, lalu beranjak menghampiri makanan menggiurkan yang hampir ia lupakan keberadaannya tadi.

Kamar tidur ini benar-benar kecil, hanya cukup untuk sebuah tempat tidur dan sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Ada sebuah lemari dan rak buku kecil dekat pintu yang tampaknya sebagian besar berisi buku-buku berbahasa asing tentang arsitektur. Naruto tidak begitu mengerti tentang seni, meskipun demikian ia tertarik untuk melihat buku besar tanpa judul yang lebih mirip kumpulan sketsa yang direkatkan menjadi satu. Buku yang paling lusuh namun juga paling terawat di antara buku-buku yang lain.

Sejenak ia terpana dengan banyaknya sketsa gambar bangunan baik yang setengah jadi maupun yang sudah jadi, rumah, manshion, jembatan, rumah sakit, stasiun yang dilengkapi coretan-coretan yang tampak seperti koreksian dari tulisan tangan yang sama. Di sudut kanan gambar, selalu tertera tanda tangan bertuliskan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke...", bisiknya pelan.

Apa ini nama pemuda itu?

Nama itu meluncur begitu mudah dari bibir Naruto, seolah sudah terbiasa ia ucapkan sebelumnya. Nama itu juga terdengar sangat familiar, rasanya seperti seorang teman lama yang hampir ia lupakan keberadaannya.

Semakin penasaran, Naruto kembali membalik-balik buku berisi karya-karya Uchiha Sasuke. Setiap sketsa selalu dibuat begitu detail, begitu memperhatikan simetri tanpa melupakan fungsi utama bangunan tersebut.

"Ah, Aniki pasti akan gusar jika melihat sketsa gambar ini. Tentu saja gambar Sasuke jauh lebih mirip senidaripada benda menyeramkan yang bisa meledak itu", kekehnya geli.

Benar juga, dimana Anikinya saat ini? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Gadis itu akhirnya sampai di lembaran terakhir. Ia kembali terperangah saat lagi-lagi dikagumkan oleh karya luar biasa yang tertuang di buku lusuh ini. Sebuah kota kecil, lengkap dengan semua fasilitas umum termasuk alun-alun, rumah sakit, bank alun-alun bahkan saluran air yang digambar secara detail dan presisi tanpa mengurangi setiap keindahan bangunannya.

Naruto tersenyum simpul saat membaca judul dari sketsa itu.

_My dream Konoha City  
>by: Uchiha Sasuke<em>

_._

.  
>.<p>

_._

.  
>.<p>

_**October 10th, 1951**_

_**DEG!**_

Saphir indah itu terbelalak. Denganpanik Naruto kembali membalik-balik sketsa gambar itu. Ia mencari tanggal, bulan atau apapun yang bisa menjelaskan kegilaan ini. Buku ini memang lusuh, namun tidak tampak seperti berusia lebih dari enam-puluh-tiga tahun. Rasanya tidak mungkin Uchiha Sasuke salah mencantumkan keterangan tahun.

Selagi Naruto membalik-balik halaman kertas, perkataan Deidara kemarin malam tiba-tiba terngiang di telinganya.

"_...Oh, tapi kau tahu betu SENI ADALAH LEDAKAN! LEDAKAN CETAR MEMBAHANA! Bukan benda-benda kuno dan tua yang dipajang di **museum bodoh Uchiha**!..." _

"_...Tapi kepala si baka-puppet itu sekeras batu! Dia malah memamerkan karya-karya **arsitek Uchiha Sasuke** yang legendaris di depan mataku. Kau sudah melihat manshion-nya waktu kita lewat tadi 'kan, eh? Kudengar itu hadiah untuk istrinya **Uchiha Naru**, romantis sekali... Tapi tetap saja bom C4 milikku jauh lebih keren! Awas saja kalau si rambut merah itu berani menyusulku..." _

_'...Museum Uchiha...__'_

_'...__arsitek...'_

_'...__Uchiha Sasuke...__'_

_'...__Kota Konoha...__'__, _

Gadis itu membatin dengan dada yang bergemuruh dan tangan gemetar. Tentu saja nama itu terdengar familiar, Anikinya menyebut-nyebut nama itu hingga mulutnya berbusa kemarin lalu, dan astaga nama Uchiha Sasuke bahkan tertulis dalam sejerah perkembangan Jepang modern. Mengapa Naruto tidak segera menyadari hal ini?

"_S__ŏ__ na_ (=tidak mungkin)...", lirihnya pelan.

Naruto meletakkan kembali buku itu asal ke dalam rak, ia meraih ponselnya yang terletak di samping tempat tidur dan terburu-buru memencet tombol _power_. Layar ponsel itu berkedip, lalu tampak animasi logo _merk_ ponsel pasaran yang sangat ia kenal baik. Harapannya hampir hancur begitu nada peringatan habisnya batrai menjerit-jerit ke arahnya.

"Kau masih sakit, kenapa tidak berbaring?", tanya suara bariton yang entah bagaimana terdengar khawatir.

Naruto membalik tubuhnya dengan kaget, dan mendapati pemuda bersuara bariton tadi sedang menatapnya balik dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"_A-__a__no sa_—", ucap Naruto memulai lalu menelan ludahnya berat.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?", bisiknya pelan.

Sasuke menatapnya heran.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur, _Dobe_?"

"Jawab saja, _Teme_!"

"Kau sangat aneh, kau tahu itu?"

"A-aku hanya―". Gadis itu menelan ludahnya pahit. "Aku lupa sekarang tanggal berapa dan―tahun berapa, hanya itu. Bisa kau beritahu aku?"

Sasuke semakin heran saat mendengar nada putus asa dari suaranya. Mengapa gadis itu begitu panik hanya karena lupa tahun dan tanggal?

"1 Januari―", ucap Sasuke memulai.

Tanpa disadarinya, gadis itu menahan nafas.

"―1952, hampir tujuh tahun pasca perang. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Naru?"

Seketika paras cantik itu kehilangan rona merahnya, mulutnya ternganga lebar dan gurat-gurat ketakutan kini terbaca jelas di wajahnya. Manik saphir itu mengerjap-ngerjap cepat, seolah tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit yang mendera pemiliknya. Lalu tanpa bisa ditahan, cairan bening sejernih kristal yang paling Sasuke benci muncul.

Namikaze Naruto ambruk ke lantai kayu dengan nafas pendek-pendek dan tangan kanan mencengkram kuat dadanya. Dahi dan telapak tangannya dibanjiri keringat dingin, sementara paru-parunya berusaha memompa udara dengan susah payah.

Pemuda yang ia yakini bernama Sasuke langsung berlari menghampirinya, menggendongnya ke tempat tidur lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal. Ia mengucapkan rangkaian kata bernada panik yang sama sekali tidak bisa Naruto pahami.

Sementara si pemuda menyapukan sebuah kecupan lembut di keningnya, manik cerulean itu justru terpaku pada benda persegi yang kini bersinar lemah di lantai. Meskipun demikian, Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas tulisan kecil yang tertera pada layar _home screen_ ponsel pintar itu.

1 Januari 1952

Ia telah terjebak di masa lalu.

_**.  
>====kuchiharu====<br>.**_

"Dia keliahatan jauh lebih baik."

"..."

"Shizune bilang ia sangat beruntung karena Kami-sama mengirimkan Naru-chan~"

"..."

"Anak-anak yang sakit itu juga sangat menyukainya, bahkan kudengar Konohamaru melamarnya kemarin sore. Anak itu, padahal sedang sakit campak tapi semangatnya sepertinya tak habis-habis"

"..."

"Bah, apa wajah tampanku ini cocok untuk diabaikan, anak ayam?! Tahu rasa nanti kalau aku tidak mewariskan buku _icha-icha tactics_ padamu"

"Aku tidak butuh buku bodoh itu untuk memuaskan wanitaku"

_**Ctak! Ctak! **(Author: sakitnya tuh di siniiii.. #nunjukkutil)_

Urat besar di dahi sang guru berkedut-kedut menyeramkan. Jika bukan karena permintaan Fugaku, Jiraiya tidak akan mau mengangkat anak ayam sombong ini menjadi muridnya. Aura gelap yang bisa membuat siapapun merinding―kecuali Sasuke tentu saja, muncul perlahan hingga berkobar seperti jerami kebakaran.

"Kau merasa lebih hebat dariku, eh? Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan Jiraiya, laki-laki super kece yang telah bertapa selama dua puluh tahun di gunung Myoboku, dan menguasai tiga-ratus-sembilan-puluh-satu teknik bercinta rahasia ala Rikudo-senin! Wanita galak macam Tsunade saja mengemis-ngemis di bawah kakiku! BWAHAHAHHAHAHAH".

Sambil berkacak pinggang, Jiraiya tertawa membahana hingga mengagetkan pejalan kaki yang lewat. Ombak dan karang imajiner pun tercipta di sekelilingnya.

"Idiot"

Sudah rahasia umum nenek tua itu menolak pernyataan cintanya mentah-mentah hampir tiga dekade lalu. Tapi pak tua yang satu ini selalu menggembar-gemborkan hal yang sebaliknya.

Haahh, kenapa ia bisa punya guru dan wali tidak berguna seperti Jiraiya?

Jiraiya yang mengenakan hakama dan haori hijau tua itu terus mengoceh tiada henti tentang teknik rahasia konyol yang Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Sasuke yang kala itu mengenakan hakama coklat kusam, hanya bisa mendengus pasrah sambil pura-pura tuli akan kikikan geli para penduduk desa yang lewat.

Yah, interaksi antara seorang laki-laki tua berwajah mesum dan mantan perwira bermuka tembok di siang hari bolong, pastilah terlihat sangat aneh.

Mereka tengah duduk nyaman di kedai teh yang kini sedang tutup tepat di seberang jalan klinik kecil desa Konoha, tempat Namikaze Naruto sering menyibukkan diri selama dua minggu terakhir. Bukannya Sasuke tidak ada kerjaan atau bagaimana, hanya saja ia harus selalu waspada akan setiap tatapan mesum yang ditujukkan pada gadis itu, termasuk pak tua genit yang kini sibuk dengan lamunan mesumnya sendiri.

Alhasil, Sasuke selalu menemani gadis itu kemana pun ia pergi. Memukul mundur tiap laki-laki yang mendekati gadisnya dan berusahan mendinginkan pipinya yang memanas jika ada penduduk desa yang memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan marganya.

Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu, tapi melihat sifat kikuk dan juga semburat merah di kedua pipinya yang cantik, membuat harapannya semakin melambung.

Meskipun...

Tangisannya di tengah malam selalu membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit.

Naruto tidak banyak bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri, dia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia sedang belajar untuk menjadi seorang perawat dan memiliki kakak laki-laki yang tinggal di Kyoto, sementara kedua orang tuanya bermukim di kota lain. Saat ia hendak pergi ke Kyoto, tiba-tiba ia tersesat di tengah hutan dan berakhir di depan pondok Sasuke. Alasan yang sangat konyol sebenarnya, mengingat desa Konoha tidak dilalui jalur transportasi apapun, tetapi Sasuke tidak mendesak gadis itu untuk menjawab lebih jauh.

Entah mengapa Sasuke lebih takut jika Naruto mengatakan kebenaran, karena berarti Sasuke juga harus mengatakan kebenaran tentangnya.

Mengatakan bahwa ia hanyalah sampah...

Mengatakan bahwa ia tidak lebih dari seorang pembunuh...

Dan mengatakan bahwa semua yang mereka lalui hanyalah mimpi...

Gadis itu terlalu hangat dan terlalu cemerlang untuk menjadi mimpi indahnya di musim dingin.

"Jangan pasang wajah jelek seperti itu, anak ayam! Orang-orang akan menganggapku baru saja meracunimu", ujar Jiraiya mencoba mencairkan suasana yang lagi-lagi terasa suram.

"Errr―kau tahu?", tanya Jiraiya sambil menggaruk pipinya agak gugup.

"―tadi pagi Naruto memborbardirku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu lagi. Aku mengerti mengapa kau berbohong tentang jalan keluar desa yang ditutupi salju tebal, tapi mengapa kau juga berbohong tentang _pohon besar_ itu? Oh, melihat raut kecewa di wajah Naru-chan~ membuat hatiku _dag-dig-dug_ tak karuan", keluh Jiraiya dengan nada _sing a song _yang membuat iritasi telinga.

Manik obsidian Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah wanita cantik yang kini berlalu-lalang di balik jendela klinik, lalu beralih ke gumpalan kapas tebal yang membumbung tinggi di langit biru.

Perasaannya saja atau hari ini cuacanya cerah sekali.

"Apa aku terlalu serakah, _sensei_?", bisiknya sendu masih menatap langit.

Jiraiya tertegun. Sempat ia mengira jika anak ayam sombong ini kerasukan setan, namun melihat manik kelam muridnya yang menatap langit biru tanpa berkedip membuat Jiraiya sadar akan sesuatu...

_'Sasuke benar-benar putus asa'_

Saat mulutnya membuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, sekelompok orang berjas hitam yang berjalan memasuki klinik tempat Naruto bekerja menarik perhatian Jiraiya. Di barisan paling depan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, pemuda berkulit pucat yang memakan setelan mahal dan mantel dari bulu binatang. Bibir tipis pemuda itu melengkung sempurna dengan mata menyipit, topeng mengerikan yang biasa digunakan orang-orang licik.

Untuk apa anak mentri pertahanan berjalan-jalan ke desa kecil tempat orang-orang yang terbuang?

"Kita kedatangan tamu, Sasuke"

_**.  
>====kuchiharu====<br>.**_

Naruto panik.

Ia benar-benar panik.

Ia tidak tahu apa-apa soal obat-obatan herbal sedangkan obat yang tersedia bagi anak-anak ini tinggal sedikit. Tidak ada infus dengan cairan elektrolit, antibiotik atau bahkan obat anti radang yang biasanya ia temukan dengan mudah di klinik terpencil sekalipun. Mereka hanya punya beberapa jenis vitamin, aspirin dan obat oleh herbal berbau menyengat yang Naruto tidak ingin tahu dibuat dari apa.

Seandainya vaksin _itu_ sudah ditemukan...

Seandainya saja anak-anak ini ada di zamannya..

"Naru-chan, tolong siapkan air bersih lagi!", ujar satu-satunya dokter di tempat itu.

"Ha'i!", sahutnya segera, suara merdunya sedikit teredam dari balik masker.

Gadis itu segera menuju sumur besar di belakang klinik, sumur yang telah mereka bangun dengan susah payah yang dilengkapi dengan arang hitam dan bahan-bahan lain sebagai penyaring. Virus campak sangat mudah menular lendir pendirita dan air tidak bersih, maka menjaga higienitas air adalah hal pertama yang terpikirkan olehnya.

Gadis itu menimba air di dalam sumur dengan sekuat tenaga, menuangnya ke dalam ember dan menutup lagi sumur itu dengan jaring dan papan kayu. Setelah sampai ke dalam klinik, Naruto membaginya ke dalam baskom lalu ia didihkan di atas api.

Untuk menyiapkan air bersih, ia harus menimbanya langsung dari sumur, mendidihkannya lalu mendinginkannya lagi hingga tidak terlalu panas untuk diminum atau digunakan untuk keperluan lain. Pekerjaan yang melelahkan sebenarnya, tapi ia tidak boleh mengeluh.

Tidak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan, selain mengisolasi para penderita dan menjaganya agar tidak dehidrasi. Naruto menatap sendu pada bocah kecil berambut coklat yang sesumbar akan menikahinya saat ia sudah dewasa nanti. Bocah itu terus terbatuk-batuk hebat dengan nafas pendek-pendek, ruam-ruam di wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya juga tampak semakin parah.

Dengan senyum kecil gadis itu menghampiri Konohamaru dan memberinya segelas air.

"Minumlah sedikit, Konohamaru", bujuk Naruto sambil membantunya duduk.

Konohamaru mengangguk lemah dan menuruti permintaan Naruto. Tubuhnya begitu lemas hingga ia tidak sanggup untuk sekedar berbicara, padahal kemarin bocah itu selalu cerewet jika satu ruangan dengannya. Setelah dirasa cukup, gadis itu membantu teman kecilnya untuk kembali berbaring lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal.

"Tidurlah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kami akan menjagamu", ujarnya lembut lalu mengelus lembut surai coklatnya. Konohamaru ikut tersenyum lalu tak berapa lama tertidur lelap.

Naruto harus menahan tangisnya kuat-kuat, melihat bocah sekecil ini harus berjuang keras untuk bertahan hidup membuat hatinya pilu. Wabah ini semakin menjadi-jadi ketika musim dingin, mereka mungkin tidak akan bisa bertahan sampai akhir bulan ini.

Gadis itu menghela nafas lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur Konohamaru, ia memasang handuk basah di kening si bocah berharap setidaknya suhu badan bocah ceria ini bisa kembali normal.

"Seandainya saja aku yang sakit...", bisik Naruto pelan.

"Maka desa Konoha pasti akan hancur berantakan", lanjut seseorang di belakang punggungnya. Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum saat melihat atasannya yang mengenakan kimono hitam tampak masih bersemangat, meski sudah lembur dua malam berturut-turut.

"Kau sudah banyak membantu, Naru-chan. Kami hanya kurang beruntung, itu saja...". Shizune balas tersenyum sambil memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama. Shizune sudah terbiasa bekerja secara marathon hingga tenaganya habis terkuras, tapi sepertinya Naruto yang masih belum menyesuaikan diri dengan baik sudah mulai kelelahan. Terbukti dengan wajahnya yang semakin pucat dan tampak letih.

Gadis ini, Naruto Namikaze. Tiba-tiba saja muncul di Konoha seakan dijatuhkan dari langit. Pengetahuannya tendang ilmu kedokteran modern benar-benar mengejutkan Shizune, seakan gadis ini tidak lahir pada zamannya. Selain itu beberapa kali Shizune mendengar Naruto menggumamkan kata-kata aneh yang mirip bahasa latin, yang membuat Shizune curiga jika gadis ini bukan gadis biasa.

Tetapi kecurigaan itu ia lempar jauh-jauh begitu melihat sikap Naruto pada tiap pasiennya. Jiraiya dan Sasuke juga telah menjamin bahwa gadis ini adalah gadis yang baik, dan sebenarnya hal itu saja sudah cukup bagi Shizune.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat, Naru-chan. Sasuke akan membunuhku jika sesuatu terjadi pada istrinya", goda sang dokter.

_**BLUSH!**_

"Aku bukan istrinya!", kilahnya.

"_Hmmmmm.. Sou ka?"_

"Tentu saja!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan semua bercak merah itu?"

"Itu―digigit serangga, _ttebayou_"

"Hmmm.. aku bayangkan serangga itu setinggi hampir enam kaki, berambut hitam dan akan tidak ragu untuk memutilasi setiap laki-laki yang mencoba mendekatimu".

"He?! Benarkah? Sasuke bisa berbuat sekejam itu? Bagaimana ini?"

Shizune tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa geli, melihat wajah _innocent_ itu memberengut dan mencoba berpikir keras benar-benar merupakan hiburan tersendiri. Pantas saja gadis ini bisa meruntuhkan tembok dingin si Uchiha muda.

Namun sayang obrolan mereka tidak berlangsung lama. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang biasa membantu Shizune di ruang perawatan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke arah mereka. "Shizune-san, ada seseorang yang mencarimu dan Uchiha-san!".

Naruto langsung mengernyit, berapa kali ia harus mengatakan bahwa marganya Namikaze bukan Uchiha. Namun lain halnya dengan Naruto, Shizune tampak sedikit terkejut. Orang yang ingin menemui mereka pasti memiliki aura yang sangat mengintimidasi, sampai-sampai pekerjanya ini begitu ketakutan.

"Siapa dia?", tanya Shizune tanpa basi-basi.

"Putera tunggal Shimura Danzo, Shimura Sai. Ia menunggu di ruang kerja Anda", jawabnya pelan sambil bergidik ngeri.

Seketika itu pula atmosfer ruangan langsung berubah, mata Shizune membulat dan orang-orang tampak lupa bagaimana cara bernafas. Naruto yang bahkan tidak tahu menahu tentang orang itu juga ikut merasakan dampaknya. Nama klan Shimura seakan membawa hawa buruk dan kabar kematian bagi siapapun yang mendengar dalam radius satu kilo meter.

Shizune memijit tengkuknya kuat-kuat, sebuah helaan nafas panjang lagi-lagi keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto tahu diantara semua orang di ruangan ini, dokter kepala klinik ini lah yang paling lelah. Selain memeriksa satu persatu setiap pasien di kliniknya, wanita ini juga tak segan untuk mengajarkan cara merawat pasien bagi siapapun warga yang ingin membantu mereka di klinik.

Naruto bangkit berdiri lalu tersenyum menyemangati. Ia ingin membantu meringankan beban teman sekaligus atasannya ini sejauh yang ia mampu.

"Ayo kita pergi, Shizune-san".

"Tch, kau benar", ujarnya sambil mengangguk. Betapa bersyukurnya Shizune bertemu malaikat sebaik Naruto.

"Tolong awasi pasien lain selagi kami pergi, Kotoko-san", ujar Shizune kepada wanita itu sebelum menghilang ke dalam balik pintu bersama Naruto.

Naruto dan Sizune membuka masker mereka lalu berjalan beriringan menuju ruang kerja Shizune, satu-satunya tempat yang mereka anggap layak untuk menerima tamu. Ia bergidik ngeri saat melihat setidaknya enam orang pria sangar berjas hitam yang berjejer rapi di samping kanan dan kiri daun pintu.

Firasatnya benar-benar buruk. Apa Shimura Sai ini semacam yakuza yang sering ia lihat di film-film?

Daun pintu itu pun terbuka menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis yang mengenakan setelan jas mahal dan mantel dari bulu binatang. Laki-laki itu tersenyum terlalu ramah ke arah mereka, sehingga membuat gadis sebodoh Naruto pun berpikiran ada yang tidak beres dengan kepalanya.

Namun yang membuat gadis terkejut adalah keberadaan si pantat ayam mesum beserta guru mesumnya yang berdiri tenang di sisi lain ruangan.

"Sasuke?!", tanya Naruto tidak percaya. Meskipun dengan kaki kiri yang terluka, pemuda itu menghampiri Naruto dengan cepat dan tanpa pikir panjang menariknya menjauh dari pemuda lain yang sepertinya hendak menyapa gadisnya.

Gadis itu hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. Kini ia berdiri di samping Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya yang digenggam erat oleh pemuda itu, dan berhadapan dengan Shimura Sai yang masih belum bosan tersenyum.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?", tanya gadis itu sedikit panik. Namun pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak diindahkan Sasuke.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Shimura. Gadis ini memang memiliki rambut pirang dan mata biru tapi dia sama sekali bukan _gaijin, _seperti yang kau perkirakan. Naruto bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan fasih dan sempurna meskipun tulisan kanjinya sangat sulit dibaca", cerocos Sasuke.

"Oi, _Teme_!", tegur Naruto. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi seenaknya saja Sasuke menghakimi tulisan tangannya.

"Kali ini kau diam saja, _usuratonkachi_!", geram Sasuke.

"_Demo__―__"_

"Sayangnya, bahasa dan tulisan bisa dipelajari dengan mudah". Pasangan muda-mudi itu menoleh lagi ke arah Sai. "Jadi teorimu yang menggelikan itu tidak bisa dibuktikan, Uchiha. Tou-sama telah menyerahkan kasus ini padaku, jadi aku harap nona Namikaze Naruto yang _mempesona_ ini mau diajak bekerja sama"

Naruto merasa tulang belakangnya tersengat listrik saat si pucat ini menyebutnya mempesona dengan nada penuh nafsu. Ia juga bisa merasakan genggaman Sasuke semakin erat pada tangannya.

"_Ano_, apa aku dalam masalah? Siapa Anda sebenarnya?", tanya Naruto gugup.

"Ah, dimana kesopananku. Namaku Sai Shimura, wakil kepala biro intelejen Jepang". Laki-laki itu menggaguk kecil lalu meneruskan kembali perkataannya. "Kabar tentangmu begitu tersohor hingga ke luar desa dan sampai ke telinga informan kami. Coba bayangkan seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru tiba-tiba muncul di desa terpencil, menguasai ilmu kedokteran modern dan aplikasinya yang tak pernah terbayangkan oleh kami, tapi namanya tidak tercatat di universitas manapun di Jepang. Jika kau menjadi kami, apa kau tidak akan merasa curiga, Namikaze-san?", tanya Sai dengan nada suara yang diulur-ulur.

Naruto gemetar di bawah tatapan manik kelam itu. Manik kelam yang mirip dengan Sasuke, namun entah mengapa lebih banyak mengandung kemarahan dan kebencian. Refleks gadis itu memegang lengan Sasuke dan mencengkramnya, ia merasa akan ambruk ke lantai jika saja Sasuke tidak menahan pinggangnya.

"Berani kau menyentuh Naruto, akan ku patahkan seluruh tulang di tubuhmu!", ancamnya dengan geraman rendah.

Senyum _ramah_ itu pecah, digantikan oleh seringai keji dengan sudut mulut kiri terangkat.

"Jangan membuatku harus mengingatkanmu bagaimana kau mendapatkan kaki cacat itu, tuan pengkhianat!"

_**BUAGH!**_

Naruto tidak tahu kapan Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya, tetapi seakan dalam gerakan lambat ia bisa melihat hantaman keras mendarat dengan sukses di wajah angkuh Shimura Sai. Sasuke memukul wajah laki-laki itu dengan membabi buta, membuat wajah pucat yang semula dipenuhi senyum palsu itu kini dipenuhi memar dan darah segar. Sasuke kemudian menendang perutnya hingga bunyi derak patah yang ia yakini sebagai tulang rusuk terdengar nyaring di ruangan itu.

Shizune berteriak panik yang langsung mengundang tidak hanya para pengawal Shimura Sai, melainkan para pekerja yang ada di dalam klinik. Sedangkan Jiraiya segera mengambil tindakan dengan berusaha menahan tubuh anak muridnya dari belakang, namun sayang saat emosinya sedang meningkat, Sasuke bahkan sanggup membanting gurunya hingga menghantam meja dengan telak dan tidak bergerak lagi.

Sasuke mematahkan leher seorang pengawal dalam satu kali kali serang, pria berbadan besar itu jatuh ke lantai dengan mata yang menatapnya kosong. Dua pengawal lain mencoba menyerangnya dengan senjata tajam, tetapi Sasuke dengan mudah mengelak dan membuat mereka berteriak kesakitan saat tongkat kecilnya menembus perut kedua orang itu bergantian.

Darah segar mengalir dan mengotori hakama kusam sang Uchiha, membuat sosoknya bagai malaikat kematian yang siap mencabut nyawa kapan saja. Para pengawal bergidik ngeri melihat kejadian itu, tenaga apa yang dimiliki sang mantan perwira hingga bisa membuat tongkat kecilnya sama mematikan dengan sebuah katana.

"Apa masih ada dari kalian yang ingin mati?", tanya Sasuke dengan sorot mata dingin.

"Ti-tidak kami―". Seorang pengawal berambut perak mencoba menjawab, tapi kata-katanya tertelan kembali saat melihat kondisi bosnya yang babak belar, dua rekannya yang berlumuran darah dan satu orang lagi yang benar-benar kehilangan nyawa.

"Sasuke―", lirih suara feminim dengan nafas tercekat.

Pemuda itu tersentak.

Namikaze Naruto yang sedari diam membeku akhirnya membuka mulut. Ia sangat ketakutan saat melihat Sasuke kehilangan kendali hingga tak berani bergerak se-inchi-pun.

Apa ini wajah Sasuke yang sebenarnya?

Apa kabar bahwa ia adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin memang benar adanya?

Neraka apa yang sudah dilewati laki-laki ini?

Naruto memandang sedih punggung tegap pemuda itu lalu ke arah para korban yang kini berbaring tak berdaya.

"―sudahlah... Ayo kita pulang...", lanjutnya dengan penuh harap.

_Pulang_

Kata itu terdengar ramah di telinga Sasuke. Tapi apa ada rumah baginya untuk pulang.

_Darah..._

_Rasa sakit…_

_Dan sumpah serapah dari para pengecut…_

Hari ini dan tujuh tahun lalu sama sekali tidak berbeda bagi Sasuke.

Apa dirinya pantas untuk Naruto?

Sebuah tangan, mungil, hangat dan lembut menggenggam tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah. Pemuda itu berjengit dan menemukan sepasang saphire yang menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Ayo pulang... bersamaku..."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan membalas genggaman tangannya, lalu anpa berkata sepatah katapun, ia membawa Naruto-nya pulang...

Ia memang serakah...

_._

_._

_It's funny how the walk of life  
>Can take you down without a fight<br>So many years can leave behind  
>Regretfully until it's time<br>_

_With nothing but a voice within  
>I'm coming home to breath again<br>__I'm coming home to start again  
>'Cause you call me home...<br>(Call Me Home, by Shannon Labrie)_

_._

_._

_._

_**TBC**_

_**PS: You need million years to see what's coming in next chapter ... Muhahahahahh :v #slap And very sowwy for typossss T^T maklum SKS  
><strong>_

_**Anyway...**_

_**kuchiharu out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeee.. Selamat palentin! **Telat woi!****

**Bales rivew dulu ah yuu..**

**Guest1, Snlop, alta0sapphire, kyujaena, HiNa devilujoshi, Namikaze Eiji, ****hanazawa kay, .777, Rohhaluss, ikatriplesblingers, Dewi15, Hyull, , Saory Athena Namikaze, Aisanoyuri, **** , Vianycka Hime, Nonamed, Phoenix Emperor NippleJae, xxx, Kyuuuuu, UzumakiDesy, Mochi, yukiko senju, ****Akuma Ryuusuke Uchiha-Namikaze, Dark de.a, ****Ayuni Yukinojo, Ichiro Makoto**: hhe.. ini dia lanjutannya, gomen baru sempet nulis :3 makasih udah mau nunggu. Bwahahah.. Sasuke emang nyolong kolor ijo dulu buat casting di ff kuchi.

**Himura kenshin, ****Death Ravenant**: _'Kenapa Naru nerima aja udah di-itu-in?'_, karena kuchi ga mau ngangkat konflik yang kayak gitu-gitu terus. Kalo konflik itu diangkat, ntar yang lain tenggelem.. muheheh /slap

**ElvenBoy23**: **'****S****aya pikir chapi dua ada adegan hot-nya'**, Eh? Bukannya emang ada lemonnya.. :3

**Aristy:** muhehe.. tenang, kalo menderitapun gak akan ampe di akhir.. :v

**Fap-fap F*ck yeaH** (kuchi yakin ini Tifu): jiraiyanya gak nerima murid baru, uyyy :D

**A-Drei, ****Luca Marvell:** **'Dari mana aja Kuchi-san?'**, bolak-balik Bdg-krw.. #ngokk rencananya cuma ampe 3shoot, ini chap final.

**Fujoshi desu**: _'humor kolor ijo itu the best'_, njirrr.. setujuuuu! (y)

: udah kuchi balas via PM yoo

**reina-tsu27, ****Ara Uchiha**: _'Apa Naru bakal balik lagi __(ke masanya)__?'_ Balik donk, minta doa restu.. :D

**o.O rambu no baka**: 'bisa beri tahu saat ini usia Sasuke berapa?', 24 tahun. Ada di keterangan umur.

**Yassir**: Kalo kasus yang diadaptasi film Balto ntu wabah difteri di Alaska (1952), di ff ini kuchi pake ttg wabah campak. Virus campak menyerang sistem integumen dan pernafasan anak, sedangkan bakteri difteri pada akhirnya akan menyerang otot, hingga membuat kerusakan permanen pada jantung dan ginjal. Yo, woless aja.. :D

**Hinata lover**: #ngekk

**black hole, Starlight, Nonamed, Bebas**: makasih kawan-kawan.. :D

**Fuyutsuki Hikari**: tos digentos namina, teh.. mung di fb wungkul.. hahayy :D

**zaladevita**: ndakk.. faith aja.. :D Drakor yang dirimu sebutin kuchi belom nonton hehe..

**Dori**: _'bukanya Sasuke suka sama Sakura, kenapa hinata lovers bilangnya Sasuke suka sama Hinata?'_, Sasuke itu sukanya sama Naruto. w

**Arum Junnie: **_'jadi reinkarnasi naruto dibawa ke masa suke ketemu naru?'_, sebenere tema fanfic ini tentang time-travel, bukan reinkarnasi.. :)

**Ryuusuke583**: ndakkk, Ryuu tenang aja, kuchi gak akan berhenti cuma gara-gara itu. Hanya saja, kuchi kan udah masuk dunia kerja, jadi agak susah juga nyuri-nyuri waktu luang buat nulis. Masalah kuchi itu aja sebenere siihh :D  
>Yurusuke?, apa soal ff OP disebelah? Kuchi kayaknya salah ngetik deh, harusnya yuusuke.<p>

**Naruhina Sri Alwas**: wah ini Naruhina yg di fb? Masih ingat diriku kah? Gak nyangka dikau mampir ke sini.. muhehehe.. :v

_**That's all..**_

_**Dan terima kasih pula kepada semua reader yang telah memfollow dan memfav fanfic ini.**_

_**Now I present you, the final chapter of Shivering Cold.**_

_**Special dedicated for teh kevin, Nightingale 'n Rena yang bela-belain ngajak ke kota tua meski di dompet cuma ada uang 200 rebu. Wkwkwk.. :v**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hutan Barat Konoha  
>Januari 195<strong>**2**_

Senja hari menjelang, sepasang kaki kurus melangkah terseok-seok menembus hamparan salju dan pepohonan rapat. Tidak ada senyum secerah mentari ataupun tatapan sendu yang menentramkan hati. Paras si gadis muda yang dibingkai surai keemasan hanya dilukisi kepedihan dan putus asa. Helaian pirang itu menari seirama dengan angin lembah, bergerak pelan bersama hawa dingin yang dipompa paksa keluar dari paru-parunya.

Terlalu sulit dan terlalu sakit...

Rasa dingin ini lebih membekukan dibanding saat ia terjebak di badai salju untuk pertama kali. Kau bisa melihat beberapa bagian mantelnya yang robek, menunjukkan kimono ungu kusam di baliknya. Terdapat memar di siku kanannya dan juga luka lecet lain yang dibubuhkan ranting dan duri-duri tajam.

Inikah hukuman karena telah meninggalkan sang terkasih?

Naruto menulikan telinganya atas bisikan-bisikan lirih sang Uchiha, ataupun permohonannya yang mengiba. Gadis bodoh ini lebih memilih untuk pergi, ada hal yang tidak bisa pemuda itu pahami.

Maka ia berlari menuju satu-satunya tempat semua ini berawal, menuju sebuah pohon misterius yang konon telah menjadi tempat persinggahan para pengelana di masa lalu.

Saat musim semi, bunga pohon itu akan menguarkan bau semerbak, bersaing dengan bunga-bunga lain yang memanjakan indera penciuman. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Jiraiya pada Sasuke.

_'Sasuke—", _batin si gadis pilu.

Menyebut nama itu seolah sebuah kutukan sekaligus berkah bagi Naruto.

Sasuke pasti akan baik-baik, 'kan? Semua sejarah yang pernah ia baca selalu mengisahkan kesuksesan dan kejayaannya. Bahkan orang seperti Danzo pun tak akan berbuat sembarangan.

Perlahan namun pasti.

_'Ia akhirnya akan melupakanku'_

Gadis itu jatuh berlutut, terlalu lelah untuk berjalan ataupun sekedar meluruskan kaki. Tangan pucat yang semula berlindung dibalik mantel kini beralih mencengkram dadanya. Sungguh ia tidak rela, membayangkan laki-laki itu hidup bersama wanita lain, membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia tanpa dirinya―

Tidak, ia tidak boleh egois!

Bukankah ada orang-orang lain yang juga menantikan kepulangannya?

Namikaze Naruto bangkit berdiri, lalu buru-buru menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Kedua kakinya yang nyaris membeku, kini berdiri mantap di atas jalan setapak berlapiskan es dan hamparan salju. Safir birunya menatap lurus bayangan hitam yang kini mulai menutupi seluruh lembah.

Saat ini yang harus ia pikirkan hanyalah tingkah jahil Aniki-nya yang bodoh, Tou-san yang suka cengar-cengir tak jelas saat ketahuan menonton bola, dan usapan hangat nan lembut Kaa-san yang mengantarnya terlelap.

Iya, itu saja.

Hanya itu.

Helaan nafas panjang, membawa sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu sederhana bergerak maju. Naruto merapatkan mantel lalu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri agar lebih hangat. Pepohonan yang ia lewati kini tak serapat sebelumnya, bukit salju yang ia lewati juga semakin landai dan lebar. Beberapa kali gadis pirang ini nyaris tergelincir karena licinnya lapisan es yang menutupi jalan setapak.

Siang hampir berganti malam, cahaya mentari sudah tak cukup kuat menelusup ke balik pepohonan dan suara-suara hewan malam mulai terdengar, meski harus bersaing dengan deru angin kencang. Lututnya sakit karena berjalan jauh, jari-jarinya mati rasa karena terlalu lama berada di udara dingin.

Ia tahu, ia hampir sampai. Dan itu membuatnya takut setengah mati.

Terkesima untuk kedua kalinya oleh objek yang sama. Namikaze bungsu itu hanya diam membisu dengan iris _ocean_ yang membelalak.

Apa perbedaan enam puluh dua tahun ini benar-benar nyata? Mungkin kah ini hanya bunga tidur?

Bayangan hitam dan tinggi berdiri kokoh di tengah hamparan salju putih. Dahan-dahannya masih melambai menyeramkan dan tidak memiliki satu pun daun seperti yang Naruto ingat. Hanya saja kau tidak menemukan batu nisan dari marmer, lautan bunga krisan putih, serta cahaya pelita yang berkerlap-kerlip.

Gelap, tinggi besar dan misterius. Membuat siapapun akan takjub dan merinding ketakutan di saat yang sama.

Apa keistimewaan pohon ini sampai-sampai bisa membuatnya melewati ruang dan waktu? Di zamannya, Sasuke pasti sudah menjadi kakek tua renta atau mungkin sudah—

_**DEG!**_

_'—mati?'_

Di zamannya Sasuke sudah _mati_?

Jantung itu sesaat seperti lupa berdetak, hanya kebekuan yang menggantikan rasa sakit yang tekun mencengkramnya.

Rasanya mustahil...

Tapi mata kelam itu tidak mungkin salah ia kenali.

Dua pasang mata kelam yang serupa, dimiliki oleh pemuda yang ia tinggalkan dan seorang pria tua yang memberinya syal merah menyala.

_'Terima kasih karena telah _kembali_ ke Konoha dan jika suatu hari, seseorang yang berarti untukmu memintamu untuk tinggal, maka sebaiknya kau memenuhi permintaan itu'._

_'__Jangan pergi! Kumohon tetaplah di sisiku, Naru...__'_

_'__A__ku mencintaimu...'_

_'Naru...'_

_'NARUTO!'_

__**DEG!**__

Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, kepalanya menggeleng cepat. Manik safirnya menggelap dan mengerjap perih. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, setitik cairan bening mengalir tepat dimana Sasuke dan pria tua itu pernah membaginya kehangatan.

Tidak adil.

Apa Kami-sama begitu senang mempermainkannya?

Naruto menatap nanar bayangan tinggi menjulang itu.

"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN DARIKU?"

Teriakan Naruto mengangkasa.

"APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA?! JAWAB AKU!"

Sang pengelana terisak, mengerang lirih dalam keheningan sunyi.

"Mengapa kau mempertemukanku dengannya..."

Seketika itu pula dunia tempat ia berpijak semakin gelap. Iris birunya menelisik ke barat dan mendapati matahari telah tenggelam sempurna, tetapi tak ada rembulan ataupun bintang yang menggantikan gemerlapnya. Kabut putih bergelung ke permukaan, gemerisik suara hutan menjauh, lolongan anjing dan serigala yang bertegur sapa terendam—terselubung sunyi pengap dan pekat.

Gelap, dingin dan tanpa suara...

Siklus itu terulang...

Kelopak mata kecoklatan itu mengerjap sekali, pupilnya berkontraksi tidak terbiasa dengan banyaknya cahaya terang-benderang dan berpijar. Sedetik kemudian, wewangian bunga krisan, ledakan kembang api, celoteh riang dan teriakan takjub anak kecil mendadak datang bersamaan. Sama cepatnya saat kegelapan menyergap tadi.

Naruto terlalu terkejut dengan keadaan sekitar sampai ia tidak menyadari seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang berlari menghampirinya dengan ekspresi penuh kelegaan.

__'____Sasuke...____'__

_Bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihat __sang terkasih__ yang kau tahu sudah __lama__ pergi, berdiri di depanmu dalam __versi__ yang lebih muda__? __S__ementara__ kau __tak berdaya__ merengkuhnya __atau__ melepas kerinduan._

_Pasti sangat menyedihkan._

__'Aku juga mencintaimu____―____'__

__'____―____sangat'.__

.

.

.

_Tonight the sky above  
>Remind<em>_s__ me __how to__ love  
>Walking <em>_through__ wintertime  
><em>_Where__ the stars all shine  
><em>

_I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines  
>Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds<br>I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind?  
>Would the wind be at my back? Could I get you out my mind?<em>

—_This time..._

**_**(**_****_**This Time**_****_**, by **_****_**Jonathan Rhys Meyer**_****_**)**_**

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>SHIVERING COLD<strong>

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : M  
>Genre : Romance, Hurtcomfort, Drama

Pairing : SasufemNaru, _slight_ SaifemNaru.

Namikaze Naruto: 19 tahun (tahun 2014)  
>Uchiha Sasuke: 24 tahun (tahun 1952)<p>

**Warning **: AU, gender-bender, OOC, MISTYPO(S), OC, ga-je, lemon, alur loncat-loncat bikin pusing, absurd, ide pasaran/mainstream, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang, _three-shoot_, _time travel_ dan humor garing.

Beberapa hal terjiplak dari K-Drama Faith (2012).

"..." talk  
>'...' mind<br>/.../ phone

**DON'T LIKE DON'T EVER READ!**

**Cerita ini murni fiksi. Semua kesamaan nama, tokoh, tempat dan cerita, tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan kesengajaan Author yang memang udah STRESS dari sononya.**

**Hopefully you enjoyed..^^d**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Chapter **__**3**__**: **__**Wanderer**_

_**.**_

_**Beberapa hari sebelumnya**_

__Darah... Rasa sakit… Dan sumpah serapah dari para pengecut…__

_Hari ini dan tujuh tahun lalu sama sekali tidak berbeda bagi Sasuke._

_Apa dirinya pantas untuk Naruto?_

_Sebuah tangan mungil, hangat dan lembut menggenggam tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah. Pemuda itu berjengit dan menemukan sepasang saphire yang menatapnya dalam-dalam._

_"Ayo pulang... bersamaku..."_

_Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan membalas genggaman tangannya, lalu tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, ia membawa Naruto-nya pulang..._

_Ia memang serakah..._

Dan hal itu pula yang membuatnya semakin tidak ingin kehilangan.

Laki-laki itu tidak mengindahkan para korbannya yang sudah berjatuhan. Ia mecengkram pergelangan tangan Naruto lalu menyeretnya keluar sesegera mungkin. Orang-orang yang menghalangi pintu masuk berhamburan membuka jalan, terlalu takut akan wajah dingin yang terkena cipratan darah. Hanya perlu lima detik bagi pasangan itu untuk hilang dari pandangan mereka, namun Shizune dan petugas medis lain perlu waktu ratusan kali lipat untuk membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi.

Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu menghela nafas lelah, mereka benar-benar beruntung Naruto bisa menghentikan Sasuke di saat yang tepat. Jika tidak, riwayat desa Konoha akan tamat sudah. Menjadi tempat dimana putera tunggal mentri pertahanan meregang nyawa bukanlah ide yang akan disambut kaisar.

Shizune bergerak cepat bersama pekerjanya yang lain. Mencoba membangunkan Jiraiya, mengevakuasi satu korban yang sudah kehilangan nyawa dan korban lain yang terluka bersimbah darah. Dahinya mengerut prihatin ketika melihat kondisi naas Shimura Sai. Sebelah matanya bengkak, bibir bawahnya robek dan jelas-jelas hidung mancung kebanggannya telah remuk karena hantaman tinju sang Uchiha.

Helaan nafas panjang kembali keluar. Shizune hanya bisa berharap semoga Naruto tidak menjadi sasaran ke-frustasi-an Sasuke.

Gadis yang malang...

Mengapa harus gadis itu yang terjebak bersama monster sepertinya?

Tak tahu harus berkata apa, Naruto membiarkan saja tubuhnya diseret-seret paksa keluar klinik. Di tengah jalan lusinan pasang mata menatap mereka ingin tahu, beberapa bahkan langsung pucat pasi karena melihat cairan merah berbau besi di pakaian dan wajah si lelaki.

Bisik-bisik samar pun tak terelakkan. Gumaman sedih bercampur nada prihatin mereka lontarkan ke arah dua muda-mudi itu, tetapi tak ada satupun yang benar-benar berani menghalangi atau mengajak berkelahi.

Genggaman tangan Sasuke semakin kuat saat gumam itu berubah menjadi gunjingan dan cemoohan. Mereka tak segan-segan menunjuk ke arah pakaian Sasuke yang penuh noda darah serta kakinya yang cacat, bukti dari ketidakpatuhannya pada pemerintah yang menjabat.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan raut khawatir, meskipun wajahnya tampak datar seperti papan triplek, namun ia menyadari rahangnya yang mengeras dan nafasnya yang naik turun dengan cepat. Laki-laki jelas sangat murka dan mungkin juga ketakutan di saat bersamaan.

Perjalanan yang seharusnya memakan waktu lima belas menit kini terasa berlangsung berjam-jam. Naruto tidak mempunyai nyali untuk membuka mulut dan ia cukup yakin suaranya akan bergetar begitu satu kata terucap.

Segala bentuk kata yang tidak pada tempatnya bisa saja malah memperkeruh keadaan. Karena itu ia memilih diam meski rasa perih di pergelangan tangannya semakin kentara. Naruto tidak akan terkejut jika bekas cengkraman tangan Sasuke akan bertahan sampai berhari-hari. Toh di tubuhnya sudah banyak tanda merah yang dibuat laki-laki ini.

Terlalu lama larut dalam lamunannya sendiri, Naruto mengedip linglung begitu melihat pondok kayu kecil yang berdiri tegap di tepi hutan. Langkah pemuda itu semakin cepat, tongkat kayunya menancap kuat di lapisan es bersalju tebal. Hingga sekejap kemudian tubuhnya ditarik melalui pintu kayu yang tarik membuka dengan kecepatan tidak manusiawi.

Pintu itu dibanting keras, menimbulkan suara yang membuat penghuni hutan menutup telinga. Sasuke menghempas tubuh Naruto hingga punggungnya menabrak pintu, sementara kedua tangannya yang kokoh berada mengunci gerak tubuhnya. Terperangkap dan tanpa celah, Naruto membatin was-was begitu iris _onyx_ Sasuke menyorotnya seperti sinar-X.

Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Naruto tidak bisa melihat apapun di balik mata kelam sang Uchiha meskipun itu hanya pantulan bayangannya sendiri. Mata itu gelap, dingin dan tak berujung, seperti sumur tua yang telah ditinggalkan pemiliknya selama bertahun-tahun.

Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mengadukan dahi mereka yang sontak membuat Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya. Nafas hangatnya berubah menjadi kabut di hadapan mata, menggelenyar dan menggelitik seperti bulu-bulu angsa. Bibir tipis laki-laki itu gemetar, mungkin terlalu dingin atau terlalu tegang. Naruto tidak akan ambil pusing jika saja bibir itu tidak terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Pipinya merona begitu merah, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke.

Wajah pucat semakin dekat dan bergerak miring. Belahan bibirnya separuh membuka, menyebar gelenyar geletik yang membuatnya merinding.

"Kau takut padaku, Naru?"

"A-apa?"

"Apa aku begitu menakutkan?", Sasuke memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"A-aku hanya—", Naruto merengut, mencari-cari kata yang tepat.

"Kau—apa?"

_**GULP!**_

Dirasakannya dada Sasuke semakin mendekat, menghimpit tubuhnya yang tidak bisa bergerak.

Bahkan dengan penampilannya sekarang, laki-laki itu tetap bisa mendominasinya tanpa harus berbuat banyak.

Rambut kelamnya mencuat ke segala arah, dilapisi debu dan sedikit butiran salju yang nyaris tak tampak. Pahatan wajahnya rupawan tak terkatakan, tapi kulitnya pucat-kusam tak terawat. Naruto bisa melihat janggut dan kumisnya yang tumbuh kembali karena tak tercukur.

Oh, jangan lupakan perpaduan sempurna dari bau anyir dan keringat asam yang bisa membuat sekawanan serigala tak jadi memangsa.

Memang sih ini musim dingin, tapi apa Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir untuk mandi?

Seandainya di zaman ini ada _deodorant._

Gadis itu mengernyitkan hidungnya.

"—kacau", ucap Naruto. Sama sekali lupa menyebutkan subjek dari pemilik kata sifat itu.

"Kacau?", beo Sasuke. "Siapa-_nya_ yang kacau?"

"Tentu saja kau!"

"Ah, ketamvananku memang sering disalahartikan sebagai kekacauan. Wajar sekali jika gadis manis-tapi-_dobe_ sepertimu sampai bingung". Sasuke tersenyum _manis _lalu mengedipkan mata kirinya menggoda.

_**GAH!**_

Uap imajiner keluar telinga bagai cerobong lokomotif tua. Rasanya Naruto ingin mengambil gentong tanah liat besar di belakang pondok lalu menghantamkannya ke kepala ayam tukang _bully_ ini!

"Kau memang kacau, secara harfiah, _Teme-baka!_"

Desahan lelah bergulir. Baru beberapa menit lalu laki-laki ini menjelma menjadi samurai-tongkat-kayu-bengis lalu—_Avada kedavra__! _Kini ia kini ia tidak ubahnya seperti raja gombal dengan rayuan menggelikan.

Semakin lama, Sasuke semakin mirip Jiraiya saja.

Naruto mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Ia mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke, namun lelaki itu lebih dulu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menghirup dalam-dalam wangi citrus dari pori-pori kulit lehernya.

"_Nee_, Naru..."_, _bisiknya sehalus beludru.

"Jangan pernah lari dariku, mengerti?"

Naruto membatu. Tidak ada penolakan atau jawaban apapun yang keluar dari kuncup mungil bibirnya. Gelagapan, gadis itu mendorong dada bidang sang Uchiha pelan. Sekedar memberi ruang agar ia bisa bernafas lebih normal.

Sayang Sasuke tidak ingin berkompromi.

Sasuke mendekatkan kembali wajahnya, berniat kembali mengklaim kuncup manis yang telah membuatnya ketagihan. Namun gadis itu tidak serta menyerah, dengan cekatan ia membungkuk lalu merayap di lantai, memanfaatkan celah terbuka di antara kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar.

Hah, salah sendiri sudah lengah!

Menyadari aksi konyol kekasihnya Sasuke hanya terkekeh dalam hati. Tubuh tegap itu berbalik dan mendapati si gadis berkacak pinggang dengan _saphire ocean_ yang berkilat jahil.

"Aku ini wanita karir, _Teme!_", ujarnya menggebu. "Di tempat asalku, emansipasi wanita sangat dihargai. Jadi jangan berharap bisa menyuruh-nyuruhku seperti istri yang penurut!". Naruto meleletkan lidahnya kekanakan.

Naruto hampir berbalik pergi, sampai ia teringat sesuatu yang amat penting.

Pohon itu...

Apa Sasuke akan menjawabnya kali ini?

"_Ano_―Soal pohon yang aku tanyakan waktu itu. Apakah kau sudah menemukan sesuatu atau petunjuk baru?", tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Giliran Sasuke yang tidak berani menatapnya. Ia tidak suka membicarakan pohon tidak jelas ini. Mata kelam itu berkedip sekali, lalu menyorot tepat ke arahnya.

"Tidak ada", ujarnya lugas. "Aku hanya tahu jika pohon itu sering jadi persinggahan para pengelana di zaman dulu. Pasti cukup sulit ditemukan, apalagi di musim dingin seperti ini". Nadanya pelan dan rendah seakan membujuk.

"_Sou ka?"_, ujar gadis itu sambil menuduk lesu. "Sudahlah, mungkin aku akan mencarinya sendiri jika cuaca tidak terlalu dingin"

"Aku akan membantumu mencarinya nanti"

"Benarkah? Aku tahu kau _pasti_ akan membantuku, Sasuke. Kau mau makan apa?—", celoteh Naruto ceria. Gadis itu memunggungi Sasuke lalu berlari kecil menuju dapur, meskipun sebenarnya bukanlah makanan yang ada di kepalanya.

Sasuke telah berbohong, ia tahu itu.

Sang Uchiha menatap resah bayangan pirang yang menghilang di balik pintu. Hatinya sempat melang-lang buana ketika Naruto menyebutkan kata 'istri yang penurut'.

Dia pasti menemukan cara agar Naruto melupakan tempat asalnya.

_**.**_

_**====kuchiharu====**_

_**.**_

Pisau dapur?

Golok?

Katana?

Atau sabit mata tiga miliki Hidan-sensei?

_**Gyuut!**_

Naruto tahu jika dirinya genius. Sabit mata tiga itu itu adalah senjata sempurna untuk mencincang testikel seekor ayam yang terbukti brengsek—

_**Gyuut!**_

—mesum dan—

_**Gyuut!**_

_'… sangat amat mesum...'_

Sebuah tangan pucat dengan jemari kurus dan panjang semakin berani memberikan ministrasi.

He, apakah ia mengatakan _mesum_ dua kali?

_**====warning lemon====**_

Naruto berbaring miring di sisi tempat tidur yang sempit. Tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat laki-laki mesum di belakangnya menggerayangi tubuhnya dan meremasnya di bagian-bagian yang jelas sangat sensitif. Jemari itu bergerak pelan membuka _obi_ yang mengikat pinggangnya, menelusup sambil memberi gelitikan kecil lalu memelintir benda kecil yang dipenuhi gumpalan syaraf sensori.

"Enghhh"

"Kau menyukainya, hm?". Lidah kasar yang dipenuhi air liur itu mengulum cuping telinganya.

Pantat ayam ini.

Apa ada cara untuk menguliti unggas ini sebelum dicabuli lebih dulu?

Gadis itu mencoba memejamkan matanya rapat. Dalam hati ia menyumpah-nyumpah sambil merencanakan rencana pembunuhan mengerikan yang pernah ia baca di novel-novel detektif.

Sungguh, kelanjutan permainan panas ini memang murni kesalahannya. Selama dua minggu terakhir, karena frustasi, depresi dan tanpa kalkulasi—Naruto melampiaskan seluruh emosinya dengan memanfaatkan libido Sasuke yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. Hanya saja kebiasaan itu kini berubah menjadi kebutuhan, mereka tidak bisa tertidur sebelum saling menyentuh dan mengerang.

_'Homina... homina... homina...'. _

Abaikan saja Naruto, abaikan saja!

Bayangkan Hidan-sensei yang sedang berdakwah di antara ibu-ibu PKK atau Kakuzu-sensei yang membagi-bagikan permen di taman kanak-kanak.

Naruto meriang sendiri membayangkan hal mengerikan itu.

_'Aku sudah mulai tidak waras', _batinnya merana.

Sementara otaknya masih sibuk berpikir 'bagaimana-mencari-pengalih-perhatian-yang efektif?', lidah liat Sasuke menekuni sepanjang tengkuk, leher yang jenjang lalu berhenti di rahangannya yang lancip memabukkan. Laki-laki itu aktif memberinya kecupan dan jilatan, menambahkan karyanya yang ia toreh bermalam-malam lalu.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur. Dan aku tahu kau _menginginkan__ku__, _sama besarnya seperti aku menginginkanmu". Sasuke berbisik merdu namun licin penuh tipu muslihat.

Naruto tetap bungkam, dan merelakan bibir merahnya menjadi korban karena hampir tidak bisa menahan desahan. Bagian depan tubuhnya sudah tak lagi berbalut benang, dan kesempatan itu tentu saja tidak akan disia-siakan Sasuke di malam ini. Sebelah tangannya dengan agresif menambahkan remasan dan pijatan pada kedua buah dada yang kenyal, mengapit putingnya dengan jari tengah dan jari telunjuk lalu memilin dan memelintirnya sesuka hati.

"Ahnnn—Sasuke―Hentikan~"

Desahan dan erangan sang kekasih adalah sinyal sempurna baginya untuk bertindak lebih berani.

Tangan Sasuke yang lain membelai kain tipis yang membungkus organ vital sang kekasih. Tangan itu menelusup ke balik celah kecil diantara kedua paha mulus lembut. Bagai gunung merapi yang menahan diri untuk tidak erupsi, Naruto menahan semua geletar yang dihantarkan ujung jari kurus sang Uchiha.

Dipijat, dibelai, diremas... dengan telaten dan penuh kesabaran.

Kedua kakinya refleks mengapit karena rasa geli dan nikmat.

Gawat, ini terlalu enak!

Saking enaknya selangkanganya terasa berdenyut dan ngilu. Naruto sudah menggeliat-geliat tidak nyaman karena celana dalamnya basah, ia tidak mau menahan malu karena orgasme terlalu cepat. Sasuke akan berpuas diri dan menggodanya selama seminggu penuh jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Naruto melempar kepalanya keatas, menarik nafas dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Ia hampir berteriak saat jari tengah Sasuke menyeruak masuk menyundul-nyundul dinding elastis yang juga mengeluarkan bau khas memabukkan.

"Akhhhh, Suke..."

Otot kewanitaannya menjepit jemari Sasuke erat, mencengkram dan menelannya tak mau lepas. Naruto menggeliat, dengan sengaja membuka kakinya lebih lebar agar jari tengah itu lebih leluasa menyodok masuk ke dalam lubang kewanitaannya.

"Ehmmm.. Hmmhhh, Suke... Aahnnnn"

Naruto mendesah nikmat dan parau, tanpa peduli lagi seringai jahat yang disunggingkan si pantat ayam. Tubuhnya mengejang, punggungnya melengkung, dan pinggulnya sengaja ia lebih pundurkan agar bongkahan patatnya yang kenyal bergesekkan dengan kejantanan Sasuke yang masih berbalut celana. Belahan pantatnya panas bergesekan terus-terusan dengan benda itu, mungkin akan lecet jika Sasuke memperheboh gerakan mereka.

Sedangkan di depannya Sasuke mengobok-ngobok lubang intim kekasihnya. Lubang ketat itu begitu becek dan basah, lelehan cairan kental berbau menyengat terus keluar berpadu dengan bau peluh yang menggiurkan. Sasuke ingin menjilati semua cairan itu dengan lidahnya, menyicipnya lalu menegupnya hingga tak bersisa. Tetapi kejantanannya sudah diabaikan terlalu lama, celananya sudah terlalu sesak. Ia ingin segera ke menu utama, bersinggah ke dalam lubang hangat dan lembab itu semalam suntuk lalu membuat gadis ini melahirkan Uchiha-Uchiha kecil yang akan menyempurnakan keluarga kecil mereka.

Membayangkannya saja Sasuke sudah girang bukan main.

Tuhan boleh mengutuknya jika ia mau, tapi akan ia tanamkan benihnya banyak-banyak di rahim gadis ini.

Sasuke sudah jatuh cinta ketika safir biru itu pertama kali membuka dan mengambil harta berharganya sejak malam pertama. Satu kali ini saja ia ingin merasa egois, tidak memperhatikan tetek bengek kehormatan dan harga diri seperti yang diagung-agungkan Fugaku.

Sasuke bahkan rela membuang harga diri itu untuk memohon...

_'Biarkan gadis ini tetap di sisiku...'_

Frustasi dan putus asa, Laki-laki itu menggigit pundak Naruto hingga ia menjerit. Gigitan itu membekas, berwarna merah menyala yang kemudian ia hisap banyak-banyak. Pelukannya semakin meremukkan tulang, gerakannya semakin kasar dan tidak sabaran.

Sasuke menarik kimono Naruto ke belakang lalu menyingkapkan bagian bawah pakaian itu hingga hingga sampai pada batas dada. Seperti elang yang menemukan mangsa dan seperti musafir yang menemukan oasis di padang gurun, iris obsidiannya menatap pahatan-pahatan Sang Pencipta dengan tatapan kelaparan. Naruto terlalu menggiurkan sampai ia yakin bisa meneteskan air liur di saat jika hanya berdiam diri dan menonoton.

Tubuhnya ramping dengan perut rata dan dada kencang sempurna. Rambutnya keemasan seperti matahari di musim panas. Bercak merah ke unguan di perut, dada dan paha dalam gadis ini adalah bukti bahwa ia mengklaim gadis ini berkali-kali. Hanya benda segitiga tipis di selangkangan gadis itu yang menghalangi hadiah utama yang diinginkan semua pria. Sasuke bisa mengoyaknya dengan mudah, tapi Naruto pasti akan mengomelinya sampai tahun depan jika ia merobek pakaian dalamnya lagi.

Laki-laki itu menurunkan celana dalam itu perlahan hingga sebatas lutut, menarik lepas seluruh pakaiannya dengan hati-hati seolah ia takut gadis ini tergores. Sepuluh detik kemudian Uchiha-Namikaze Naruto terbaring telanjang di tempat tidurnya, di pelukannya, di bawah kendalinya—

—_lagi._

Buru-buru Sasuke ikut menurunkan celananya da melepas pakaiannya. Sebelah kakinya ia naikan ke paha Naruto sedangkan kejantanannya yang sudah tak berbungkus kain ia gesekkan ke bongkahan kenyal dan lembut kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya merengkuh posesif, memerangkap gadisnya agar tak mungkin menghindar ataupun lari.

Laki-laki itu menaik-turunkan pinggulnya, mendesis nikmat saat kejantanannya menempel erat pada belahan sintal sang kekasih. Sementara si gadis tak henti-henti mengejang, ketika tiap kali lubangnya di sodok dan direnggangkan jemari Sasuke.

"Akhh—Suke—rasanya—Ahnnn"

"Lubangmu nakal sekali, Naru-chan. Hanya dengan jari saja kau sudah basah begini"

Dua jari kini telah memasuki lubang mungil itu, memberinya gerakan menggunting dan zig-zag. Gerakan sederhana itu mampu membuat kaki Naruto menendang-nendang lalu bergetar hebat hingga membuncahkan cairan kental.

Sasuke menyeringai senang, mendapati pipi gadisnya bersemu begitu merah. Gadis itu megap-megap kehabisan udara, terlalu lelah dan lemas dengan serangan bertubi-tubi tadi.

Meski dingin di luar pondok begitu membekukan tulang, namun muda-mudi ini bermandikan peluh keringat dengan gerakan-gerakan mereka yang panas. Tubuh si gadis meliuk gelisah, pahanya mengapit lengan berotot yang membelai-belai kemaluannya. Di tengah desahannya yang membuat tukang ronda paling alim merinding, Naruto semakin berani untuk merespon Sasuke. Gadis itu membalikkan wajahnya, lalu mencium kekasihnya dengan antusias.

Sasuke membalas ciuman itu penuh-penuh, meraup kedua belah bibir dengan rakus lalu mengulumnya tanpa berani diselingi tarikan nafas. Saliva yang meleleh disekitar bibir ranum dan dagu gadisnya ia jilati bagai mendapat segelas besar madu. Mencicipi dan menyesapnya lalu memaksa Naruto menikmati rasa itu bersama campuran salivanya sendiri.

Naruto membiarkan rongga mulutnya dieksplorasi, membiarkan laki-laki itu memegang penuh kendali. Giginya yang putih dan rapi disapu lembut, langit-langit mulutnya digelitik, lalu ujung lidahnya dan Sasuke dililitkan satu sama lain. Seperti tali yang disimpul mati, seperti ular yang menari-menari. Beberapa kali Sasuke menyedok pangkal tenggorokkannya hingga ia nyaris tersedak. Sungguh laki-laki ini saangat ahli dalam mencumbunya, Naruto nyaris tidak berani bernafas takut perasaan melayang ini menghilang.

Sementara mulut dan lidah kekasihnya sibuk melumat dan memangut, tangan nakal Sasuke tak henti-henti membelai dan menggerayangi setiap senti tubuhnya. Sasuke sudah terlalu hapal akan semua titik senstif di tubuh Naruto, gadis itu akan menggila jika kedua dadanya diremas kuat dan klitorisnya dilahap oleh lidah penuh air liur.

"Enghh.. Hentikannn!"

Naruto merasa malu karena sudah benar-benar kehilangan urat malu. Mulutnya berkata tidak namun tubuh bagian bawahnya berkata lain. Daging kecil sensitif di selangkanganya sudah membengkak dan berkedut tiap kali ujung jari si lelaki menyentuh kulitnya yang paling terdalam. Naruto tidak mengerti bagaimana Sasuke selalu bisa menemukan titik itu dengan cepat.

Panas...

Rasa panas ini begitu membakar..

Bibir dingin yang memangut bibirnya serasa membuat kulitnya melepuh, buah dada dan daging sensitif di atasnya terlalu sakit karena diremas-remas sedari tadi. Bagian intim tubuhnya diserang tiada henti oleh jari-jari terampil, sementara itu kejantanan keras yang ia yakini sudah mengeluarkan _precum__—_karena sangat lengket, masih menikmati bercumbu dengan belah pantatnya yang empuk dan sintal.

Naruto jengah, sejak tadi ia lelah berbaring miring. Tubuhnya sudah lemas, lututnya rapuh dan paru-parunya nyaris kehilangan pasukan udara. Jangan berani bertanya soal Sasuke, laki-laki itu masih enak-enakkan menjilati dan menciumi setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Ia ingin lebih, ingin merasa penuh...

Naruto ingin bagian terdalamnya segera disodok-sodok oleh benda panjang dan besar yang kini hanya fokus pada pipi lembut bokongnya. Sungguh ia tidak ingin bersikap seperti gadis penghibur yang dipermainkan tamunya, tetapi laki-laki ini selalu berhasil membuatnya putus asa.

Kepala raven itu bergerak miring, hendak menyatukan bibir mereka lagi. Namun Naruto keburu menghindar dan mendelik marah ke arahnya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis.

Naruto semakin mendelik.

"Segera masukkan _benda_ burikmu itu, atau aku bersumpah akan mengambil katana dan mengebirimu detik ini juga, _Teme!_", desisnya ketus.

"Apa begitu caramu memohon? Menarik sekali. Tapi aku ingatkan, penisku tidak se-burik seperti yang kau sebutkan. Anda pernah mengulum penisku sebelumnya, Nyonya Uchiha. Yah, ukurannya memang sedikit di atas rata-rata—"

"Apa peduliku dengan ukuran batanganmu?! Dan hentikan panggilan nyonya Uchiha itu!"

"Tentu saja kau harus peduli. Bukankah ukuran penis suami berbanding lurus dengan kepuasan istri?"

Demi pipi kempot Rikudou sennin! Ia benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata melawan laki-laki ini. Dan—

"—kenapa pula aku malah membahas penis?", tanpa sadar Naruto menyuarakan benaknya sendiri.

"Jika kau belum sadar, kita sedang berada di tengah-tengah adegan _sex _panas, nyonya Uchiha. Penis bukanlah sabun pencuci pakaian, benda itu adalah organ multifungsi yang bisa memberikan kita bayi-bayi mungil Uchiha yang lucu". Frontal dan vulgar, wajah Naruto yang merona semakin merah padam.

Gadis itu memerengut dalam, otaknya yang pas-pasan sampai berdesing keras karena memikirkan kalimat balasan. Ujung-ujungnya hanya makian biasa yang terpikirkan olehnya.

"_Teme-idiot-MESUM!"_

"Ya, ya.. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, _Dobe~_", bisik Sasuke seduktif di telinganya dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Seenak pantat ayamnya menerjemahkan makian sang kekasih sebagai ungkapan cinta.

Hah, kemana sopan santunnya tadi?

Laki-laki itu menekuk paha Naruto dan sedikit mengangkatnya ke atas, sekedar memperjelas ruang pandangnya pada lubang merah muda yang tadi ia goda dengan jarinya.

"Tahan, aku berjanji akan _sedikit_ lembut", ujarnya sungguh-sungguh namun entah mengapa Naruto yakin Sasuke tidak akan menepati janjinya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas dan mengangguk lemah. Mulutnya tidak bisa berkata _'tidak'_ sementara tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan laki-laki ini.

Sasuke telah merubahnya―

―menjadi wanita dewasa penuh gairah.

_**THRUST!**_

"Ahhnnn!"

Organ besar dan berurat itu masuk perlahan-lahan, senti demi senti, bermaksud tidak menyakiti tetapi efek yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Naruto menjerit dan meronta-ronta sampai Sasuke harus menahan kepalanya agar terus terbenam di bantal. Tangan laki-laki itu mencengkram erat paha kekasihnya agar terus membuka, lalu menyentakkan pinggulnya ke depan agar miliknya terbenam seluruhnya.

Kini Naruto berada dalam posisi submisif sempurna.

"Shhhtt, kau masih saja ketat, _Dobe_".

Sasuke mendesis nikmat sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher si gadis. Wangi citrus memanja indera penciumannya, rasa hangat dan ketat melingkupi kejantanannya yang sudah tak sabar ingin bertempur. Tapi Laki-laki itu harus bersabar dan membiarkan Naruto terbiasa atas ukuran kejantanannya yang memang di atas rata-rata.

Sasuke menggerakkan jemarinya, membelai pipi, hidung dahi dan bibir si gadis dengan sentuhan mengambang. Naruto refleks mendesah, membuka belah bibirnya tanpa sadar lalu menenggelamkan jemari kurus itu ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Dipandanginya wajah menawan itu, tampak menahan perih namun kenikmatan di saat yang bersamaan. Tubuh telanjangnya berkilauan, pipinya merah padam dan mulutnya membuka dengan air liur yang menetes. Keerotisan yang pasti akan membuat laki-laki semacam biksu dan pendeta sekalipun takluk.

Cantik...

Memikat..

Dan penuh gairah...

Malaikat penggoda ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Naruto?", Sasuke bergumam parau. Hidungnya menghirup aroma citrus memabukkan dari tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Naruto berjengit saat hidung mancung itu meggelitiki titik sensitifnya di leher.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Membuatku menginginkanmu setiap malam seperti kriminal keji, bercinta denganmu seperti anjing liar di musim kawin. Kau tahu? Darahku mendidih setiap kali ada laki-laki yang terpana melihatmu. Mereka membuatku muak!"

Sasuke mendecih, ia teringat akan Shimura Sai, ia merasa menyesal karena tidak menghancurkan semua tulang di wajah itu agar tak usah melihat senyum palsu lagi. Juga pria-pria lain yang pernah melemparkan pandangan tak senonoh pada gadisnya.

"Membuat mereka kesakitan tidak lah cukup, aku ingin menghancurkan mereka sampai sehancur-hancurnya. Tapi kau malah menghentikanku, karena itu kau harus bertanggung jawab, Naruto".

Ekspresi Sasuke menggelap.

"Apa maksud—"

_**Kriet!**_

_**THRUST!**_

"—Akhhh!". Tubuh Naruto tersentak ke depan.

"Kau—"

_**THRUST!**_

"—sudah menawanku"

_**THRUST!**_

"Karena itu—"

"—aku akan menawanmu juga seumur hidp, Nyonya Uchiha Naruto"

Lubang kewanitaannya direnggangkan paksa.

Sasuke beranjak bangun dan berdiri dengan kedua lututnya, sedangkan Naruto terpaksa terbaring telungkup dengan bokong di udara. Tangan berototnya menahan tubuh dan kepala si gadis agar tidak banyak bergerak. Sasuke membuka kedua paha gadisnya, lalu memompa lubang panas dan ketat itu sekuat tenaga.

_**Kriet... kriett**_

"Hanhhh—Naruto―kau—rapat sekali"

Ranjang mereka berderit, desahan dan jeritan bersambut. Tubuh mulus itu terpental-pental disodok tubuh lain yang lebih besar dan kekar.

Rasa sakit, frustasi dan kenikmatan bercampur menjadi satu. Mau tak mau Naruto jatuh ke dalam jurang gelap yang menawarkan kesesatan syurga dunia. Meski bagian bawah tubuhnya perih dan terbakar, tetapi tubrukan benda tumpul itu menghasilkan gelenyar aneh di perut dan selangkangannya. Sasuke adalah pengalaman pertamanya dan satu-satunya, ia tidak yakin bisa mendapatkan kenikmatan ini selain dengan laki-laki ini.

Naruto menjerit dalam kenikmatan, iris safirnya berembun dan bergerak ke belakang, hingga bagian putih matanya saja yang kini terlihat. Ia menjerit dan mengerang, terkadang meminta Sasuke berhenti namun sedetik kemudian meminta Sasuke mempercepat sodokannya.

"Akhh―berhenti!"

Jeda.

"Tidak-tidak! Akhh―Lebih dalam lagi saja―lebih cepat!"

"Kau tidak konsisten sekali, _usuratonkachi_"

"Diam kau—ugh, bengsek! Lakukan saja tugasmu!"

"Dengan senang hati. Kau akan muncrat berkali-kali kaarena sodokan panasku!"

Sasuke menekuk lututnya dan membuka pahanya lebar-lebar. Setiap kali kejantanan itu menyodok, pinggulnya juga turut ia pundurkan. Kejantanan itu mentok sampai ke mulut rahim, menghantam dinding terdalam itu seperti orang kesetanan. Mereka bersenggama seperti hewan liar, berisik dengan peluh dan cairan cinta yang tercecer di lantai dan tempat tidur.

Naruto mendesah-desah sambil meremas payudaranya yang menganggur. Tangan kekar Sasuke terlalu sibuk menahan dan memundurkan tubuhnya, hingga ia hampir lupa dengan dua benda kenyal yang sedari tadi menggantung terabaikan.

Sasuke memperhatikan gerakan erotis yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Gadis itu tidak hanya meremas dadanya sendiri dengan bernafsu, namun juga memilin dan mencubit putingnya keras-keras. Alhasil pikiran kotornya pun lewat, benda kenyal itu pasti sangat nikmat jika dilahap sambil memainkan lidahnya di puncak sensitif itu.

Sasuke menggeram. Disodoknya lubang hangat sang kekasih, ditubruknya titik yang membuat kedua kaki gadisnya menggelepar. Ia juga menyudul-nyundulkan kejantanannya ke sembarang arah, hanya untuk mengetahui seperti apa desahan yang keluar.

"Akhh—hiyaaa—di sana sodok lagihh! Akhh―enak, Sasuke!"

Sasuke terkekeh. "Masih mau bilang kalau penisku burik?"

"Hahhh hiyahhh—penismu memang—burik—ughhh—tapi aku suka!"

"Itu baru gadisku"

Pinggulnya maju mundur dengan tempo yang tidak jelas, terkadang cepat untuk memuaskan syahwat namun terkadang lambat hanya untuk mendengar makian manis kekasihnya.

Tanpa membalik posisi mereka, lidahnya bergerak, menjalar sepanjang punggung lalu berakhir di payudara kanan sang kekasih. Mulutnya menghisap-hisap benda tak bertulang itu seperti bayi kelaparan, sekaligus menambah bekas cupang yang kemarin malam saja belum hilang. Bosan dengan payudara yang satu, Sasuke beralih melumat payudara yang lainnya. Kini benda kenyal itu tidak hanya di penuhi bercak merah dan keringat tapi air liur sang dominan.

Entah berapa lama mereka berada di posisi itu. Dengan selangkangan yang terus ditampar buah zakar, dan bokong kenyal yang diuleni tangan-tangan nakal, Naruto terjebak kembali pada ilusi waktu.

Gadis membuka manik safirnya setengah lesu, tatapannya terpaku pada pantulan bayangan mereka di cermin sebelah tempat tidur. Meskipun sedang dalam posisi membelakangi Sasuke, ia tetap bisa melihat otot-otot lengan dan perutnya yang kokoh, berderak setiap kali tubuh mulusnya ditekan ke kasur dan lubangnya disodok kasar. Ia juga bisa merasakan nafas sang Uchiha yang terengah dan jantungnya yang bertalu-talu karena dahaganya masih saja belum terpuaskan.

Wajah rupawan itu menunduk dalam, terhalangi surai raven yang lepek karena keringat dan udara lembab.

Lalu...

Cairan bening lain selain keringat tiba-tiba mengalir. Benda sebening kristal itu jatuh dalam bentuk butiran-butiran kecil yang hangat, membuat punggungnya basah dan juga membuat dadanya nyeri.

_'Sasuke—_

—_menangis?'_, batin Naruto tidak percaya.

Ranjang kecil itu berderak seakan nyaris rubuh, tidak kuat menyangga aktivitas panas dua insan yang saling beradu di atasnya. Muda-mudi itu bersetubuh tanpa kenal waktu, menahan orgasme masing-masing agar euforia ini tidak serta merta berhenti.

Tetapi puncak kenikmatan tidak mungkin bisa ditunda lagi.

Dalam keheningan di ujung malam, Sasuke mengosongkan seluruh isi buah zakarnya. Jauh lebih banyak daripada yang biasa ia hasilkan. Cairan putih kental itu menyembur ke dalam rahim bagai lahar panas, bercampur bersama cairan lain dari wanita yang ia cintai.

Mereka ambruk ke ranjang, berusaha berbaring miring dan menetralkan deru nafas masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu... sungguh mencintaimu, Naru...", ujar Sasuke akhirnya. "Selamanya, kita akan selalu bersama...". Bibir dingin si lelaki mengecup lembut pundak kanan kekasihnya.

Tanpa mau melepaskan penyatuan mereka, laki-laki itu memeluk gadisnya penuh rasa posesif. Wajahnya yang basah menempel erat di ceruk leher kekasihnya. Sisa malam ini, tidak akan Sasuke sia-siakan barang sedetikpun.

Meski kejantanannya masih tertancap dalam, tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto dengan cepat. Ia harus menenangkan diri saat kejantanannya terpelintir dan refleks dipijat lembut oleh dinding-dinding otot sang kekasih.

Kini mereka saling berhadapan. Kecupan, pangutan, gigitan kembali ia hujamkan. Penuh rasa putus asa dan frustasi untuk memiliki.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat kaki kanan Naruto ke bahunya, lalu ia menghantamkan kejantanannya dari samping.

Bunyi tubrukan daging dan suara becek itu terdengar kembali. Diikuti nafas terangah dan jeritan nyaring menjelang subuh.

Naruto merelakan saja tubuhnya kembali dijamah, ia membutuhkan banyak pengalih perhatian. Karena sebenarnya—

—rasa frustasi yang sama juga merongrong jiwanya.

**===warning lemon END===**

_**.  
>====kuchiharu====<br>.**_

Matahari bersinar terang di langit Konoha, memberi kehangatan pada makhluk-makhluk meriang yang semalaman terkena udara dingin. Sinar hangat itu berkilau keemasan, seperti surai seorang gadis yang kini terlelap di dadanya.

Dengkur si gadis begitu pelan, sehalus bulu dan seringan kapas. Meski sudah diberi kuluman di dagu dan gelitikan di bibir, tak ada satupun rangsangan yang mampu menyentakkannya dari alam mimpi.

Dasar tukang tidur!

Tapi Sasuke rela mengorbankan seluruh dunia asalkan bisa terbangun di samping tukang tidur ini.

Dadanya membengkak karena terlalu bahagia.

Keduanya masih menyatu jika kau ingin tahu. Sedikit saja pinggulnya begoyang, maka bisa dipastikan kejantanannya akan kembali mengeras lalu menyemburkan semua cairan sperma yang pasti tidak akan mampu tertampung. Sasuke bahkan masih bisa melihat cairan kental itu masih keluar dari sela-sela. Meleleh seperti madu dan berarak menekuni si pemilik tubuh molek hingga merembes ke sprei kasur.

Tanpa suara—tanpa gerakan yang terburu-buru, Uchiha Sasuke mengistirahatkan alat tempurnya dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Cairan yang tak sanggup tertelan itu membeludak keluar, berwarna putih agak kemerahan. Naruto mungkin mengalami sedikit pendaharan karena gerakannya yang kasar semalam, tapi tidak masalah―ia akan meminta maaf dengan menyuguhkan sarapan dan menyiapkan air mandi yang hangat.

Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu, diciumnya seklias puncak kepalanya yang beraroma _citrus_. Sasuke menyibakkan selimut lalu menyelimutkannya kembali dengan rapi. Tangannya mengambil pakaian yang tercecer di lantai dan dengan iseng mencium baunya.

Bah, pantas hidung Naruto mengernyit semalam. Ia memang perlu mandi.

Dingin menyergap, padahal langit terlihat cerah dengan hanya sedikit gumpalan awan. Sejumlah besar burung berbondong-bondong ke arah utara, menjauhi sesuatu yang mungkin tengah hari nanti akan tiba di Konoha.

Sepertinya akan ada badai.

Ah, sekelabu apapun cuaca hari ini, tidak ada yang sanggup mengganggu kebahagian seorang Uchiha Sasuke!

Setelah mandi air dingin (ia memang memerlukannya) dan menyiapkan air mandi hangat untuk sang calon istri tercinta, Sasuke mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih panjang dan celana terusan panjang hitam. Ini adalah pakaian terbaik yang ia miliki. Sebagai mantan prajurit yang bekerja sebagai pemburu dan arsitek tanpa nama, Sasuke tidak memiliki penghasilan yang banyak.

Uchiha Sasuke melangkah ringan ke luar rumah. Senyumannya mengembang, menyapa tiap pejalan kaki dengan ucapan _'ohayou' _ramah.

Bukankah sangat menyeramkan? Mantan perwira militer yang kekejamannya melampaui sepuluh Adolf Hitler cengar-cengir sendirian di sebuah pasar? Jangan salahkan mereka jika tiba-tiba terkena serangan jantung atau kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa.

Tercengang, menari salto atau mungkin hanya sekedar melongo. Sang kepala desa pun kehabisan ide untuk merespon situasi _absurd_ seperti ini. Setelah bercengar-cengir ria, Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti di tempat penjual sabun wangi batangan lalu misuh-misuh dengan hidung mimisan. Jangan tanyakan barang belanjaannya, benda itu sudah tergeletak terlupakan.

Yah, pikiran kotor macam apalagi yang mungkin muncul ketika seorang laki-laki dewasa memandang sabun?

Bocah kamvret!

Setelah ia memukuli gurunya sampai pingsan, si anak ayam ini malah jalan-jalan sambil membayangkan hal mesum tentang Naru-chan~ tersayang?

Eh, hal mesum tentang Naru-chan eaaaa?

Jiraiya mulai melantur.

_'__SasuxfemNaruxJiraiya kelihatannya bukan __ide yang buruk'_, batinnya ngaco.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, kodok tua?". Suara rendah, tajam dan mengancam tiba-tiba menyadarkannya dari lamunan-tidak-ke-sampaian bagai diguyur air es.

Kepala yang dipenuhi rambut beruban itu menoleh patah-patah, wajah berkutilnya seketika itu pula memucat bagai mayat.

Horror.

Uchiha Sasuke lebih mengerikan daripada _Hitokiri Battosai_ jika kau berani berpikiran aneh tentang gadisnya.

"Ah—itu—_Ano_—"

Jiraiya mati kutu.

"Hari ini cerah sekali ya? Hehehe"

Dalih yang menyedihkan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?", tanya Sasuke watados. Matanya yang sehitam jelaga menelusuri penampilan pria tua itu.

Jiraiya memakai _kimono_ merah sederhana dengan _haori_ berwarna abu tua. Dahi kanannya memar kebiruan, dan terdapat perban putih yang membalut lengan kanannya yang tergantung lemas. Tidak salah lagi, Jiraiya cedera cukup parah gara-gara peristiwa kemarin. Apa ia terjatuh dengan posisi lengan menyentuh lantai?

Sedikit-banyak, Sasuke merasa bersalah.

Jiraiya mengangkat kedua alis, heran dengan raut muka Sasuke yang kini lebih mirip penderita konstipasi.

"Kenapa, anak ayam? Apa perban ini membuatku semakin keren?"

Sasuke mendecih. "Kau seperti mumi".

Komentarnya memang sinis namun senyum di wajahnya berkata lain. Jiraiya tahu mulut ketus itu tidak mungkin mengucapka kata _'maaf'_ atau _'terima kasih'_, tetapi bertahun-tahun mengenal Sasuke—pak tua ini sudah cukup hapal bagaimana cara bocah ini mengutarakan maksudnya. Meski tentu saja—tidak sebaik Naruto.

Jiraiya nyengir kuda, dan memberikan jitakan gemas pada murid satu-satunya. Betapa beruntungnya anak ayam ini memiliki gadis manis seperti Naruto sekarang. Sasuke yang dulu tidak mungkin akan menarik kedua sudut mulutnya meski hanya satu mikrometer. Gadis pirang itu tampaknya telah benar-benar memberinya perubahan. Jiraiya bersyukur, setidaknya _tampang pas-pasan_ muridnya tidak terlalu mirip papan penggilesan lagi.

Tapi—gadis itu tidak mungkin selamanya tinggal disini, 'kan? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke jika Naruto pergi?

Jiraiya sama sekali tidak ingin memikirkannya.

"Soal saranku kemarin, apa kau sudah mempertimbangkannya?", tanya Jiraiya, wajahnya mengkerut khawatir.

Hening.

Hanya ada suara lalu-lalang penduduk desa dan celoteh riang anak kecil yang bermain kejar-kejaran. Seperti perkataan Jiraiya, hari ini sangat cerah dengan langit biru sebiru permata indah yang menghiasi mata kekasihnya.

Dua orang itu memutuskan berjalan menelusuri jalanan desa yang ramai. Sasuke memimpin di depan, punggungnya yang berkhiaskan lambang klan Uchiha tampak terlalu ringkih untuk menanggung penderitaan lebih berat lagi.

Pernahkah kau merasa jika segala yang kau rencanakan berjalan terlalu mudah—seolah Tuhan merencanakan badai setelah masa tenangmu?

Sasuke merasakan itu sekarang.

Tapi seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah manusia brengsek, egois dan keras kepala. Ia tidak mau kehilangan sesuatu yang sudah jadi miliknya.

Laki-laki itu berbalik cepat membuat Jiraiya sedikit kaget akan perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba. Sorot matanya tajam dan tegas, sehitam jelaga yang biasa kau temukan di perapian panas.

"Kau sangat mengenalku, Jiraiya. Aku tidak peduli Naruto berasal dari mana. Rumahnya sekarang adalah bersamaku, di sini, di Konoha. Meski harus membohonginya seumur hidup, aku tidak akan menyesal ", ucap Sasuke mantap.

Dan sang guru menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Tidak ada hubungan yang bisa dibangun atas dasar kebohongan meskipun kau memang tidak bisa sepenuhnya jujur. Lihat aku, lihat bagaimana hubunganku dan Tsunade berakhir", Jiraiya mengerang lemah.

"Naru-chan—gadis itu bukan gadis biasa, baik dari segi penampilan ataupun intelegensinya. Kadang aku merasa gadis itu tidak berasal dari zaman ini, melainkan bertahun-tahun yang akan datang. Dan ingat, Shimura Danzo juga mengincarnya! Dia mungkin akan memberikan tendangan di bokong untuk anaknya yang gagal, tapi dia pasti tidak akan melepas kalian berdua dengan mudah". Laki-laki tua itu memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut, lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali.

Sasuke memikirkan perkataan Jiraiya baik-baik, ia memang pernah berpikiran hal yang serupa. Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Naruto bingung akan tanggal dan—_terutama_ tahun. Gadis itu tampaknya juga tidak tahu menahu bagaimana menyalakan tungku dan hal-hal remeh lain yang sebenarnya sangat lumrah di masa kini.

Dan soal Shimura Danzo—ia akan memikirkannya saja lain kali.

"Aku sependapat denganmu. Naruto menguasai ilmu kedokteran yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh dokter senior macam Shizune. Dan menurut Shimura, ia tidak terdaftar di universitas manapun di Jepang. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti, Jiraiya—"

"—apa hubungannya pohon itu dengan tempat asal Naruto? Mengapa dia begitu ingin mencarinya?"

"Entahlah". Giliran Jiraiya yang mengangkat bahu. "Selain fakta bahwa pohon _sakaki_ itu sudah berusia lebih dari lima ratus tahun, tidak ada yang spesial dari pohon itu".

Jiraiya tiba-tiba merasa terarik untuk melihat barang-barang yang dijajakan di sepanjang jalan. Laki-laki itu berjalan mendahului Sasuke lalu berhenti di tempat seorang pedagang yang menjual hiasan rambut.

Sasuke penasaran menyusul Jiraiya."Bukankah pohon jenis ini biasa dikeramatkan oleh penganut ajaran Shinto? Mengapa hanya menjadi tempat persinggahan para pengelana?".

"Entahlah", jawab Jiraiya santai sambil sebuah jepit rambut kecil dari perunggu. "Pohon _sakaki_ di desa Konoha adalah satu-satunya pohon yang tidak diberkati oleh para pendeta. Mereka bersikeras membuat pohon ini terlihat apa adanya, tanpa jimat, tanpa kertas mantra ataupun patung dewa penjaga. Aku pernah menanyakan hal ini pada si tua Sarutobi, tapi bisa kau tebak—ia malah mencemoohku _'bocah sok tahu'_ dan menjitak kepalaku yang berharga ini"

_'Kau pantas mendapatkannya'_, batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Lalu—dimana tepatnya pohon ini berada?", Sasuke buru-buru bertanya.

"Hanya dua kilometer di tempat kita berdiri sekarang. Hutan di sebelah barat, lembah kecil yang akan menjadi tempat kencan sempurna di musim semi. Oh, kau harus melihatnya kapan-kapan, Sasuke. Wangi alami pohon itu yang semerbak membuat siapapun tiba-tiba ingin menjadi penulis kisah erotis—"

"Mati saja kau!", hardik Sasuke memotong, lalu dengan seenak pantat ayamnya merebut jepit rambut yang dipilih Jiraiya. Benda itu berhiaskan replika bunga krisan berukuran kecil dan manik-manik putih dari mutiara imitasi. Sangat sederhana namun mempesona, pantas saja Jiraiya menginginkannya.

"Aku beli yang ini", ucap Sasuke kepada si pedagang dan Jiraiya mencemoohnya dengan dengusan keras.

Sekelebat, mungkin kurang dari satu detik. Sasuke melihat helaian pirang berayun cepat kemudian menghilang di balik punggung salah satu pembeli.

Mata kelam itu membelalak panik, terpaku tepat di titik kelebatan emas itu lenyap.

Apakah itu Naruto? Apakah ia mendengar semuanya?

Ia telah lengah.

"Oi, anak ayam! Kau mau kemana?", bentak Jiraiya kesal karena jelas-jelas diabaikan.

Setengah berlari, Sasuke meninggalkan Jiraiya yang terbengong lalu berbelok ke jalan kecil yang menuju pondoknya dan Naruto.

Hanya saja, Sasuke tidak menemukan gadis pirangnya di pondok itu. Melainkan seorang wanita tua yang menatapnya takut seolah hendak dieksekusi.

_**.  
>====kuchiharu====<br>.**_

"_Nona Namikaze Naruto?"_

_Gadis itu menatap lawan bicaranya bingung. Bingung dengan keberadaan laki-laki itu yang muncul tiba-tiba. Terdengar suara segukan pelan, dan Naruto melihatnya juga mengenalnya dengan cukup baik. Wanita berpakaian kumal yang bekerja di klinik Shizune—juga ibu dari salah satu pasienya._

"_Mau apa kau di sini, Shimura?", gadis itu balik bertanya pada si lelaki. _

_Apa Kotoko-san yang membawanya kemari?_

"_Wanita malang ini bilang—", jemarinya menunjuk Kotoko. "—kau mencari sebuah pohon besar di tengah hutan. Kebetulan sekali aku tahu tentang pohon itu, dan kebetulan pula aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu", ujarnya dengan senyum ramah dengan mata yang tinggal segaris._

_Naruto bergeming, ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, matanya bergerak panik. Demi menutupi perasaan cemasnya, gadis itu berpura-pura membetulkan syal merahnya yang sedikit longgar. Sayang mantan mata-mata seperti Shimura Sai tidak bisa dikelabui dengan tipuan murahan._

_Hanya sedetik, Naruto melihat kilat keji di matanya yang sehitam arang._

"_Aku tahu yang kau butuhkan. Vaksin campak akan menyudahi penderataan bocah-bocah kesayanganmu yang terbaring di rumah sakit. Akan kuberikan sebagai bonus, jika kau bersedia ikut denganku?"_

_Naruto melotot marah._

"_Itukah kebohongan yang kau katakan pada Kotoko-san? Menjijikan! Vaksin campak bahkan tidak ada!"_

—_atau setidaknya belum ditemukan._

"_HAHAHAHHAHAHHA"_

_Shimura Sai tertawa geli, mata kelamnya melotot seperti orang gila. Sementara wanita tua di dekatnya hanya menunduk lesu dengan berurai air mata._

"_Ah, kau memang tahu banyak hal, Namikaze-san", ujarnya santai sambil menghapus bekas air mata yang kebetulan menetes. _

"_Katakan padaku, Namikaze-san. Pengetahuan apalagi yang kau sembunyikan di dalam kepalamu? Keruntuhan Uni Soviet? Bersatunya Jerman Barat dan Timur? Atau Dai Nippon yang menjadi negara adidaya dan menguasai dunia?", tanya Sai beruntun serendah bisikan. _

_Laki-laki itu menelengkan kepalanya sedikit dan memandang Naruto lekat-lekat, seolah menilai mangsanya sebelum dimakan bulat-bulat._

"_Tapi sehebat apapun kau, kau tidak mungkin bisa menyembuhkan orang sakit tanpa obat, gadis malang". _

_Pundak Naruto bergetar di bawah kata-kata itu._

_Ya, jika mereka tidak akan bertahan jika tidak ada pasokan obat sama sekali._

_Entah mengapa, firasatnya buruk._

"_Ada satu mobil penuh pasokan obat yang dikirim pemerintah kemari, tapi hanya dengan satu perintah dariku—benda-benda itu akan terjun bebas ke sungai, tersia-sia tergerus arus air. Jadi bagaimana, masih berpikir tidak mau ikut bersamaku?"_

_Sai tersenyum ramah seraya mengulurkan tanganya yang berbalut sarung tangan hitam._

_Naruto ragu, sungguh amat sangat ragu. Tapi logikanya harus ia prioritaskan terlebih dulu—terutama saat ini._

_Si gadis menyambut uluran tangan si lelaki. Sesuatu yang pasti akan si gadis sesali._

_Shimura Sai meresponnya dengan mengecup ringan punggung tangan Naruto._

_._

"Oi, mengobrol denganku apa begitu membosankan?"

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menatap sengit laki-laki pucat yang tidak bosan-bosan mengumbar senyuman.

"Ah, jadi kau ingin terus menyembunyikan suara seksimu itu, Namikaze-san?—", lirihnya pelan dengan senyuman _sedu__c__tive_. "—aku jadi penasaran seperti apa jeritanmu saat lubangmu ditusuk _pedangku__!_"

"Kau memuakkan!"

Shimura Sai tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa lagi. Setiap ucapan Naruto terdengar seperti lawakan paling lucu di seluruh dunia.

Biarlah ia disangka tidak waras oleh gadis ini.

Mereka berlindung di sebuah bangunan tua bekas pos pengawasan, menunggu badai salju berhenti. Naruto duduk meringkuk di dekat perapian hanya berlapiskan mantel dan syal merah, sedangkan Sai hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam dan mantel tipis dengan dua-pedang-berbeda-ukuran terikat di punggung.

Gadis itu masih menatap Sai ingin tahu. Pandangannya merubah menjadi sorot khawatir.

"Prajurit terbiasa dengan udara dingin, Namikaze-san", ujar Sai berhasil menerka pikiran Naruto. "Ataukah kau bermaksud menghangatkanku dengan cara yang lain?"

"Dalam mimpimu!"

"Ah, benar juga. Aku hanya bisa bermimpi...", ujar Sai seraya menerawang dan menatap jaring laba-laba yang memenuhi kusen jendela. Punggungnya yang sedikit terasa kaku ia sandarkan ke tembok.

Pasti menyenangkan bisa berbaring di _sesuatu_ yang hangat.

"Kau pernah iri pada seseorang, Namikaze-san?", tanya Sai tiba-tiba.

Naruto diam seribu bahasa. Ia lebih tertarik mengorek-ngorek tanah di dekat perapian.

Merasa Naruto tidak memprotes, Sai lanjut bercerita.

"Sejak aku bisa mengingat, aku hanya menjadi bayang-bayang dua kakak-beradik Uchiha. Sang kakak bersama ayahnya berhasil aku bunuh dengan sebuah muslihat licik, sedangkan sang adik telah ku buat kakinya cacat seumur hidup. Kurasa, tidak sulit bagimu untuk menebak siapa mereka". Sai menatapnya penuh arti yang dibalasnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Naruto pernah mendengar hal ini sebelumnya dari orang-orang desa, tentang dua kakak-beradik Uchiha yang berakhir tragis termasuk ayah mereka. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Sai menceritakan semua ini padanya?

"Ironisnya setelah semua usahaku, keberuntungan tidak pernah berpihak kepadaku. Aku tetap payah dan tidak berguna, ekspektasi ayahku terlalu besar untuk anak yang lahir dari sebuah kesalahan—".

"Tidak ada anak yang lahir dari kesalahan", Naruto memotong tanpa sadar.

Sai tertegun, ekspresinya sedikit melembut. Tak berapa lama sebuah senyuman pun tersungging, lebih manusiawi dari senyuman lain yang pernah Naruto lihat.

Sai menatap Naruto seperti menatap matahari. Hangat namun juga menyilaukan.

Naruto yang menyadari sedari tadi dipandangi langsung membuang muka.

"Kau memang permata yang langka", ucap Sai akhirnya memecah keheningan. Matanya menatap intens lekuk tubuh si gadis. "Pantas saja Sasuke bersikukuh untuk tidak melepasmu. Aku juga pasti akan berbuat hal yang sama".

Tangan pucatnya menjulur, mencoba melepas leletan syal merah si gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sontak Naruto panik. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya hingga membentur tembok. "He-hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan mendekat!". Takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi, Naruto menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, kedua matanya teertutup rapat-rapat.

_'Homina... homina... homina...'_

Jangan sampai ia diperkosa lagi!

Bisa jadi Shimura Sai adalah kolor ijo yang lain.

Syal itu jatuh ke tanah dengan mulus, tergeletak tak berdaya bersama butir-butir debu yang melapisi lantai. Awalnya laki-laki itu menyeringai, namun ekspresinya mengeras saat melihat banyaknya bercak merah di kulit mulus yang seharusnya tanpa noda.

Sai tertawa getir.

"Sudah kuduga, dia sudah menandaimu—"

"—Aneh sekali 'kan? Bagaimana aku selalu menginginkan _apa_ yang dimilikinya?"

Bisik lembut namun memilukan itu membuat Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. Dilihatnya wajah Sai hanya berjarak lima senti dari dirinya, tersenyum palsu dengan bibir gemetar.

"Hidup ini sangat tidak adil", laki-laki itu bergerak menjauh, tapi masih cukup dekat untuk membuatnya risih.

"Luruskan kakimu, Namikaze-san, dan berperanlah menjadi bantal yang baik". Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan protes Naruto, Shimura Sai mendaratkan kepalanya di pangkuan gadis itu—lalu bergerak menyamping, membelakanginya.

Mungkin Naruto hanya merasa kasihan, atau dirinya memang terlalu baik. Jemarinya terjulur, menyisir rambut hitam Shimura Sai, lalu menepuk-nepuknya lembut—seperti seorang ibu. Tubuh Sai langsung rileks di bawah sentuhannya.

Di matanya Sai tidak ubahnya dengan Sasuke, mantan prajurit yang terlalu lelah dengan pertarungan dan rasa bersalah. Mereka membangun tembok yang menutup hati dan menjalani neraka demi neraka demi mengikis kegelapan mereka sendiri. Sampai suatu ketika seberkas cahaya muncul, kedua laki-laki itu berubah serakah dan ingin memonopoli.

Naruto mungkin tidak pernah mengalaminya sendiri, namun ia cukup mengerti.

Hanya saja, ia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya lah yang dianggap _cahaya_ itu. Padahal ia hanya gadis biasa yang terjebak di masa lalu.

Mungkin...

Ia memang tidak seharusnya ada di zaman ini...

Suara derak tapal kuda di kejauhan terdengar, membangunkan tidur lelap Shimura Sai yang hanya sekejap mata.

"Sang pangeran akhirnya datang menjemput tuan puteri", ucap Sai pahit. Laki-laki itu beranjak bangun sambil meregangkan otat lengan dan lehernya yang terasa kaku.

"Tapi sama seperti kisah dongeng yang lain, ia harus melawan si penjahat terlebih dahulu! Terima kasih atas tidur siang yang nyaman, Naruto-san. Akan ku pastikan aku tidak kalah hari ini".

Shimura Sai melangkah dengan percaya diri, bertekad mengakhiri pertarungan yang sudah dimulai bertahun lalu.

Bayangannya menghilang ke balik pintu yang dikunci, ke tempat lapang yang bersinggungan dengan hembusan udara dingin.

Badai mungkin sudah berhenti, tapi hatinya justru semakin berkecamuk cemas.

Ia harus keluar dari tempat ini.

Naruto mengambil kayu bakar dan berusaha merusak engsel pintu.

_**.  
>====kuchiharu====<br>.**_

"_Laki-laki itu membawanya..."_

_Kata-kata itu terasa lebih mengerikan daripada tusukan seribu jarum._

"_Laki-laki itu membawa Naruto-san.."_

"_Naruto-san baru saja kembali dari pasar, lalu Shimurai Sai menyeretnya pergi tanpa perlawanan. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain saat itu, dia menawarkan vaksin dan obat-obatan—"_

"_Dan kau percaya begitu dengan apa yang mereka tawarkan? Menjual Naruto demi keinginan egoismu!". Suaranya rendah mirip geraman, membuat wanita paruh baya itu mengkeret karena takut._

"_Ampuni aku, Uchiha-san. Aku memang pantas mati!". Wanita tua itu meraung sejadi-jadinya di tengah udara dingin, duduk bersimpuh dengan dahi menyentuh lantai. "Aku hanya ingin anakku sembuh!"_

_Uchiha Sasuke berdiri bergeming dengan chokuto tua di pinggang. Punggungnya yang berlapiskan mantel hitam selutut membelakangi si wanita yang tersedu. Jiraiya dan Shizune pun berada di rumahnya, menyusul setelah mendengar kabar Shimurai Sai yang kabur._

"_Kotoko-san, sudah berdirilah", ujar Shizune menenangkan seraya memegang pundaknya. "Puterimu dan anak-anak lain pasti sembuh. Pasokan obat yang kita nantikan akhirnya telah tiba. Naruto telah berbuat banyak untuk desa ini, setidaknya kita harus kuat dan tidak menyia-nyiakan pengorbanannya"._

"_Shizune benar", ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan ke luar pondok. Ketiganya terperangah, heran dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba._

_Seekor kuda jantan yang ia namai Aoba telah ia siapkan, menunggu sang tuan di jalanan berlapis es licin._

"_Pergi ke tempat anakmu dan rawat dia baik-baik. Aku akan pergi menjemput Naruto", ucapnya sambil lalu, dan naik ke atas tunggangannya agar bisa segera melaju._

_Jiraiya memandang khawatir anak muridnya, jika seperti ini tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Sasuke. Ia menyesalkan kondisi tubuhnya yang tak lagi prima untuk sekedar membantu._

"_Kau dan Naruto, kembalilah dengan selamat"._

_Guru dan murid beradu pandang, bertukar harapan dan do'a yang tak terucap._

_Sebelum pergi Sasuke menatap sengit sebuah kertas yang terpaku di depan pintu._

_**Aku pinjam wanitamu. Kami akan bersenang-senang.  
>Kami menunggumu di bascamp tua bekas militer.<br>PS: rumahmu jelek sekali, lain kali bangun sesuatu yang bisa melindungi wanitamu.**_

―_**Shimura Sai.**_

_Sasuke benci laki-laki ini._

_**.**_

Sangat membencinya.

"Mencari _sesuatu_, Uchiha?"

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain denganmu. Dimana Naruto?"

"Ah, sadis sekali~ Cinta memang bisa membuat laki-laki semakin kejam"

Salju sudah berhenti turun, tetapi hawa dinginnya sama sekali tak hilang. Beruntung ia telah menyuruh Aoba pulang, untuk berjaga-jaga jika saja sesuatu terjadi padanya.

Mereka hanya dipisahkan sebuah parit besar dan jembatan kayu tua. Jaraknya tidak lebih dari tiga meter. Salah langkah sedikit saja, dia sendiri yang akan dimakan belatung di tanah ini.

Berpikirlah, Sai...

Apa yang bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke kehilangan kendali?

Dan sebuah ide _brilliant_ pun terlintas. Menusuk, mengigit dan membekukan, jantung Sai serasa melompat-lompat menantikan pembantaian Uchiha terakhir di depan mata.

"Wanitamu berada di sebuah bangunan tua di belakang sana. Tertidur lelap karena kelelahan bercinta denganku", ujarnya enteng.

"OMONG KOSONG!"

_**Skakmat!**_

Ekspresi Sasuke mengeras. Dan dengan kakinya yang cacat ia berlari cepat dan melompat tinggi.

_'__'Kali ini, ayo bertarung sampai mati__'_, batin Sai, meilirik pedang _kusanagi_ yang dibawa Sasuke.

Mereka bertarung dengan niat membunuh.

Sebuah ayunan vertikal, menghantam bagai kilat yang turun ke bumi, sulit ditahan namun tidak mustahil untuk dihindari. Pedang itu membentur tanah berbatu dan lapisan es yang kini retak-retak mengerikan. Refleksi kekuatan yang hanya dimiliki monster.

Tapi Sai juga seorang monster.

Dengan sebuah _kodachi_ di tangan ia menghalau setiap serangan Sasuke, sedangkan pedangnya yang lain mencari celah untuk memberi tusukan mematikan.

Sasuke menyabetkan _kusanagi_-nya dengan kecepatan tinggi, menyerang Sai di titik yang paling vital. Sai berhasil menahan, namun tidak dengan benturannya. Hal itu sukses membuat pria klimis itu terbatuk darah.

Sasuke menyerang, Sai berkelit. Pedang mereka mereka bertubrukan dalam denting logam yang memekakan telinga. Sasuke memanfaatkan pijakan di batang pohon untuk memberikan sabetan menyamping yang susah payah Sai tebas balik.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati, Shimura?", ujar Sasuke seraya menekan pedangnya ke leher laki-laki itu.

Pinggiran tajam itu mengiris, menghadiahkan luka dengan tetesan darah.

Sai mencemooh sinis. "Berkacalah, Uchiha! Dengan lututmu yang cacat, kau pikir bisa menang kali ini?"

Laki-laki itu berhasil mendorong Sasuke hingga tubuhnya jatuh ke dalam parit. Sai melompat tinggi, mengarahkan kedua ujung pedangnya ke jantung sang Uchiha, tapi Sasuke berhasil menghindar dengan menggelinding ke samping.

Sai langsung memberinya dua lemparan pedang beruntun, satu behasil ia hindari sedangkan satu lagi menancap di pundak kirinya, hanya beberapa inchi dari rongga jantung. Dengan geram Sasuke mencabut benda itu, tidak sudi dirinya ditusuk oleh sesuatu yang sedikit lebih besar dari belati.

Mereka terengah, saling melempar tatapan tajam dan tentunya—tak ada satupun yang mau mengalah.

Sasuke duduk bertumpu pada lututnya yang tidak sakit, sebelah tangannya mencengkram bahu— menahan pendarahan.

"Jadi ini saja kemampuanmu, Shimura? Menganggap pedangmu sebagai _shuriken_?"

"Tch, terserah apa katamu! Aku tidak akan kalah! Tidak dengan _hadiah_ _luar biasa_ yang menantiku!"

Kemuliaan, kejayaan, pengakuan sebagai yang terkuat dan mungkin juga—

_'—Naruto'_

Dikebaskan sang pedang, menghilangkan debu dan kotoran yang mungkin bisa menurunkan ketajamannya. Sai mengambil posisi kuda-kuda, pedangnya berada pada posisi horisontal dengan ujung pedang yang sedikit menukik ke bawah.

_Gatotsu Nishiki_, ia akan mengakhiri nyawa sang Uchiha dengan sekali tusukan.

"Mati kau, Uchiha!"

Adalah fatal berteriak saat melakukan serangan diam-diam, sama fatalnya dengan berteriak saat serangan terakhir—setidaknya itu menurut Sasuke.

Kau hanya memberi kesempatan pada lawanmu untuk berpikir.

Sasuke menebaskan pedangnya, membuat badan Sai terhuyung ke samping. Dengan bantuan pijakan batu di dinding, ia melompat dan menyerang balik. Melukai bahu dan lengan Sai yang tidak ditutupi pelindung, sama sepertinya.

Mereka bertarung tanpa melihat tempat, memanfaatkan kerikil untuk menyakiti dan salju untuk mengaburkan pandangan. Sai berhasil meraih _kodachi_-nya yang lebih kecil, memberikan sabetan menyilang yang tak ayal menggores daging di punggung tangan sang Uchiha.

Lututnya sakit, tubuhnya lelah, tapi hati dan otaknya tidak berniat untuk menyerah. Meski dalam keadaan yang paling menyedihkan sekalipun, Sasuke tak sudi kalah dari laki-laki ini. Seorang pengecut yang mengumpankan ayah dan kakaknya pada kematian.

Laki-laki yang sama buruknya dengan Shimura Danzo.

"Memutuskan menyerah, Uchiha?"

"Cih, yang benar saja! Kau bahkan tidak layak berhadapan dengan pedangku!"

Sasuke menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Ia menggengam longgar pegangan sang _kusanagi. _Ujung mata pedangnya yang menghadap ke bawah, berkilat berbahaya mengancam dalam wujud tusukan vertikal.

Sasuke menunggu, memperhatikan gerak minor setiap otot dan mata kelam yang mencerminkan setiap emosi tersembunyi. Topeng palsu andalan Sai tidak akan berguna kali ini.

Satu hembusan angin, dan sang _kusanagi_ ia biarkan mengamuk.

Sabetan demi sabetan menghujam beruntun, Sai hanya bisa bergerak mundur menghindar serangan yang lebih fatal. Laki-laki memanfaatkan akar pohon untuk memanjat naik, sekaligus berniat menghindar dari tebasan mematikan yang dimainkan sang Uchiha.

Tapi akar pohon itu tidak sekuat yang ia kira, benda itu tercabut dan membuat keseimbangannya goyah.

_**BLASH!**_

Di detik terakhir, Sasuke berhasil menyusul dan melayangkan sebuah luka memanjang di punggung sang putera perdana menteri. Ia mendarat dengan mulus di bebatuan besar.

Shimura Sai jatuh menelungkup ke dalam parit dengan bunyi derak menyakitkan telinga. Kemeja hitamnya menyamarkan warna merah sayatan, namun bau dan jumlah cairan yang keluar menunjukkan seberapa parah lukanya.

"Pertarungan ini sudah berakhir, Shimura. Kau kalah", ujar Sasuke dari atas, menatap miris laki-laki itu. Jika saja tidak ada orang-orang seperti Jiraiya dan Naruto di sampingnya, mungkin nasibnya akan berakhir sama dengan laki-laki ini.

Sai terbatuk darah, mulutnya megap-megap memaksa oksigen untuk masuk. Beberapa tulang rusuknya mungkin patah karena posisi jatuhnya yang tidak menguntungkan.

Menyedihkan sekali. Membuatnya ingin tertawa.

Dan ia pun tertawa dengan nafasnya tersisa sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk bergerak menjauh, mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya di bawah rindang sebatang pohon. Ia hampir saja menutup mata, ketika sebuah teriakan melengking dan nyaring menyebutkan matanya.

"_SASUKE!"_

_**BAM!**_

Dari arah samping, timah panas menerobos pinggangnya.

Sasuke terhuyung, matanya menatap bayangan keemasan yang berlari menghampiri. Namun berlawanan arah dari gadis itu, seorang mantan jendral bermata satu melemparkan tatapan murka.

"Ti-tidak―Naruto—jangan!"

Hanya itu yang berhasil dikatakan Sasuke sebelum jatuh ke dalam kegelapan.

_**.  
>====kuchiharu====<br>.**_

Naruto tidak menyukai darah. Bukan hanya baunya yang amis dan mirip besi, tapi juga sangat tidak suka bagaimana cairan itu menentukan hidup seseorang.

Saat usianya lima tahun, ibunya pernah menjadi korban tabrak lari. Naruto kecil hanya bisa berteriak memohon bantuan, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan bocah kecil seumurannya. Ibunya selamat dari maut kala itu, kombinasi dari keberuntungan dan respon tenaga medis yang handal.

Sejak peristiwa itu ia bersumpah, akan menjadi terdepan jika orang-orang terdekatnya terluka.

Tetapi kini, justru seseorang terluka karena dirinya...

Naruto membatin panik, tangannya gemetar memeriksa luka Sasuke yang banyak mengalami pendarahan. Ia mengambil pedang Sasuke yang sebelumnya ia bersihkan dan bakar di atas api, lalu membuat memperlebar luka tembakan itu untuk mengeluarkan serpihan-serpihan peluru.

Naruto menutup luka itu dengan dedaunan herbal yang pernah Shizune ajarkan dan membebatnya dengan kain yang ia sobek dari kemeja Sasuke.

"Bertahanlah, Sasuke. Aku mohon..."

"Naruto... _Uhuk!_"

Laki-laki itu terbatuk hebat, badannya mengigil dan bibirnya memucat. Sedikit gelagapan, Naruto menyiapkan mantel Sasuke sebagai selimut dan melilitkan syal miliknya agar ia lebih hangat.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kita harus pergi ke tempat yang lebih hangat", bujuk Naruto.

_'Atau kita berdua akan mati __karena kedinginan__'_, tambahnya dalam hati.

Sasuke yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar mengangguk. Ia mengalungkan tangannya ke bahu Naruto, dan merekapun mereka berjalan menuju tempat berteduh yang lebih aman, dimana api unggun yang dibuat Sai masih menyala.

Sai...

Naruto khawatir sekali akan kondisinya.

Setelah pria bermata satu itu berhasil menumbangkan Sasuke, ia hanya melirik Naruto sekilas lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam parit tempat Sai terkapar tak berdaya. Naruto tahu siapa laki-laki asing itu, meski ia belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Hanya satu orang yang nekat menerobos hutan untuk mencari pria malang ini. Seorang ayah, tetaplah seorang ayah.

Shimura Danzo dengan kimino kebesarannya menatap Naruto penuh selidik. Gadis itu mengkeret di tempat berdiri. Di lirik tangan Danzo, senjata api yang melecutkan timah panas tadi masih nyata keberadaannya. Mengapa ia tidak menggunakannya lagi?

Dengan kekuatan luar biasa Danzo mengangkat puteranya dan ia sampirkan di bahu. "Jadi kau sang pengelana yang pernah disebutkan guruku itu?", tanya Danzo, Naruto hanya balas menatapnya bingung.

_'Pengelana?'_

"Waktu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau permainkan, Nona Namikaze. Kesalahanmu hanya akan membuat orang-orang di sekitarmu terluka. Alasan itu pula yang membuatku tidak pernah mengusik Konoha. Pulanglah, tempatmu bukan di sini". Dan dia pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang menelan ludahnya pahit.

Sedikit terseok dan tertatih, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka tiba di bangunan bekas pos pengawasan itu. Naruto membaringkan Sasuke di salah satu sudut, lalu bergerak ke perapian menambahkan kayu bakar yang masih tersisa.

"Dimana Shimura?", tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Shimura Danzo membawanya".

"Oh"

Hening lagi.

Naruto masih berkutat dengan perapian yang menurut Sasuke tidak perlu. Gadis itu terus memunggungiinya dan mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Meski menyukai keheningan, Sasuke tidak suka jika didiamkan seperti ini.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku, Naru?"

"Tidak"

_'Kenapa kau membelakangiku kalau begitu?'_

"Aku tahu kau marah. Katakanlah sesuatu. Maki aku, pukuli aku! Lakukan apa yang kau suka. Aku tidak mengerti jika kau terus diam seperti ini".

Naruto masih mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat.

Sasuke mendecih, ia kehilangan kesabaran. Laki-laki itu mencengkram tangan Naruto lalu membalik tubuhnya kasar. Ia tak pernah berharap wajah pilu dan mata berkaca-kaca yang akan balas menatapnya.

"Naru? Mengapa kau—"

Sasuke bermaksud menghapus titik air mata itu tapi Naruto memalingkan wajah dan menepis tangannya.

Penolakkan ini lebih menyakitkan dari apapun.

"Kita sudahi saja"

_**DEG!**_

_**'**Apa?'_

"Aku tak tahan hidup seperti ini. Aku ingin pulang ke tempat asalku", ujar Naruto sedikit terisak.

Bohong.

Naruto pasti berbohong, 'kan?

"A-apa aku melakukan kesalahan, eh?", tanya Sasuke gelisah. "Jika ya beritahu aku, aku pasti akan berubah. Aku _akan_ berubah untukmu!"

"Tidak, Sasuke. Aku lah yang bersalah di sini". Si gadis mengerjap perih yang membuat Sasuke ingin menghapus air matanya lagi.

"Kau mungkin sudah menduganya. Aku tidak berasal dari zaman ini, rumahku berjarak enam-puluh-dua tahun dari sekarang"

"Lalu kenapa? Apa karena kau dari masa depan kau ingin meninggalkanku begitu saja? Demi Tuhan, aku tidak bisa menerima alasan konyolmu itu, Naruto!"

"Kau tidak mengerti!", jerit Naruto frustasi. Gadis itu beranjak bangun lalu mondar-mandir di depan perapapian. "Aku bisa saja mengacaukan masa depan, keluargaku juga pasti sangat mencemaskanku. Aku harus pulang, Sasuke. Aku _ingin_ pulang".

_"__Tidak, __aku tidak __akan__ membiarkanmu__ pergi!__"__. __Sasuke berusaha bangkit, namun tubuhnya kembali ambruk karena __lukanya yang __terbuka__._

_Melihat Sasuke begitu kesakitan, Naruto merasakan __hatinya ikut teriris__. Tapi ia bergeming, tak bergerak dari titik tempat ia berdiri._

_Sanggupkah Naruto__ mencampakkan laki-laki __malang __ini?_

_"Maafkan aku... __sungguh...__"_

_ "__Jangan pergi!__ Kumohon tetaplah di sisiku, Naru__"_

__'Para pujangga itu benar____—____'__

"Aku mencintaimu... hanya kau... satu-satunya..."

_'_—w_anita memang berhati kejam'_

_"Kau hanya akan semakin terluka jika __tetap bersamaku, __Sasuke__"_

Gadis itu tersenyum pahit untuk terakhir kali, lalu berbalik pergi.

_"Naru..."_

_"__Naruto!"_

Dengan tenaganya yang masih tersisa, Sasuke berteriak memanggil nama sang kekasih hingga tenggorokkannya serak. Ia berdiri dan berlari, tak peduli lukanya yang kembali menganga dan berdarah.

Sasuke tak peduli apapun lagi, ia hanya ingin kekasihnya kembali.

"NARUTOOOO! NARUTOOOO!"

Sang bayangan keemasan menghilang perlahan, tertutupi tiang-tiang kayu dan butiran es berdebu.

Mataharinya pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Ia bahkan tidak sempat memberikan jepit rambut yang baru saja ia beli.

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan tak terlalu terkejut melihatnya sudah rusak dan patah. Sama seperti hati dan tubuhnya.

"Naru..."

Air mata itu jatuh ke tanah bersalju.

Sebuah kilatan, seperti pantulan pecahan cermin kecil yang disembunyikan, menyorot tepat ke matanya. Membuatnya silau sesaat.

Sedikit tertatih Sasuke menuju asal cahaya itu, sebuah rongga kecil yang berada di antara batuan besar dan akar pohon yang hampir tercabut bekas pertarungannya tadi.

Tangan kanannya merogoh dan mencari-cari, sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak yakin keberadaannya. Mungkin ini sebuah firasat atau sekedar ilusi harapan yang ingin ia wujudkan.

Sasuke menemukannya. Sebuah botol kaca berlapis _alumunium foil_ mentereng dan salutan lumut yang mengering.

Kata-kata yang tertulis di atas kertas dari dalam botol itu membuat matanya membelalak.

_**.**_

_**====kuchiharu===  
>.<strong>_

_**Kembali ke bagian awal**_

_**Rumah Sakit Konoha  
>Januari 2015, pukul 00.15 AM<strong>_

Decit sepatu menggesek lantai keramik, derit troli yang membuat telinga sakit, dan lomba berteriak antar petugas medis lengkap dengan istilah-istilah aneh yang membuat kepala Deidara sakit. Sungguh keajaiban ruang IGD ini tidak runtuh setelah mengalami rutinitas mengerikan selama 24 jam.

Tempat seperti ini justru semakin sibuk saat liburan.

Salah satu perawat berpakai hijau tua dengan senyum _aneh_—yang ia yakini laki-laki, memberikan formulir isian identitas. Deidara mengangguk dan mulai mengisi identitas Naruto dan dirinya sendiri di kertas buram itu. Ia menghela nafas, melihat Naruto yang masih duduk diam dengan tatapan kosong.

Yah, setidaknya luka-luka di tubuhnya sudah diobati.

Deidara bersumpah, ia hanya meninggalkan Naruto sebentar saat terlalu asyik melihat lampion raksasa di alun-alun kota Konoha. Ia juga segera mencoba menelepon Naruto begitu tersadar bahwa ia hanya sendirian, takut gadis itu terdampar di negeri asing atau dimakan manusia salju. Tapi ponsel sialan itu tidak aktif, itu sebabnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari.

Naruto ini lah yang ia temukan. Berambut kusut, pakaian aneh dan beberapa luka memar dan lecet di tubuhnya.

Bisakah seseorang berubah hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit?

Gadis ini seakan telah menjalani hari-hari yang berat.

Desahan nafas Deidara bergulir. Meski ia sering menjahili Naruto, tapi ia sungguh terhenyak melihat kondisi adik perempuan satu-satunya ini.

"Naruto...", panggil Deidara. Ia berjongkok mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu membetulkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh adiknya lalu memegang kedua tangannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?", tanya pemuda itu dengan nada lembut.

Naruto meringis. Ia menghapus jejak air matanya dan menatap lurus kakaknya.

Melihat tekad Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul, Deidara jadi agak gugup.

"Aniki, aku benar-benar sayang padamu", ujar Naruto watados dengan ekspresi serius, tapi sedetik kemudian ia nyengir lebar saat melihat wajah cengo Deidara.

Mungkin kekhawatirannya terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku juga sayang padamu, gadis bodoh". Laki-laki itu mengacak rambutnya gemas lalu mendaratkan bokongnya di samping Naruto.

"Apa sih yang terjadi padamu? Apa seseorang tiba-tiba merampokmu dan kau terpaksa memakai pakaian gembel itu?"

Naruto mengulum senyum.

"Tidak", jawab Naruto geli. "Hanya semakin sadar jika aku sangat menyayangi Aniki, _Kaa-san, Tou-san_, Nenek Mito bahkan paman Nagato yang matanya aneh itu. Hanya saja—"

"—aku menemukan seseorang yang ingin aku kejar dan entah bagaimana aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri darinya. Menurutmu, apa ayah dan ibu akan mengerti?", tanyanya dengan raut khawatir.

Deidara mendengus.

"Huh, ku pikir apa! Jadi kau naksir cowok, begitu? Akhirnya~, adikku mengalami masa pubertas". Deidara mencemooh yang dihadiahi cubitan menyakitkan di bahu.

"Aku serius, Aniki!"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Dengar baik-baik adikku tersayang, orang tua yang baik selalu menghargai pilihan anak-anaknya. Jadi, mengapa mereka tidak bisa menerima pilihanmu? Yah, asalkan laki-laki itu berkantong tebal dan bisa membelikan persedian ramen selama bertahun-tahun, ku rasa tidak akan ada masalah". Deidara mengakhiri pidatonya dengan memasang pose _nice guy _yang menurutnya keren.

Betapa terkejutnya laki-laki itu, saat ocehannya justru dibalas sebuah senyum tulus dan lembut.

"Aku _tahu_, kau akan berkata begitu". Naruto menghambur memeluk kakaknya.

"He-hei, Naruto! Apa flu-mu itu semakin parah? Mengapa kau berubah manis seperti ini?"

"Diam kau! Dari dulu aku memang manis!"

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu terkekeh. Ia lega karena karena kata-katanya telah menghibur sang adik yang tengah galau karena cinta.

Deidara mengelus puncak kepala Naruto. Memberitahukan tanpa kata, bahwa ia selalu ada di sisinya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Naruto.

"Aku pasti akan mengirim surat untukmu". Ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Surat? Untuk apa?", Deidara memandangnya skeptis. "Kita hanya berjarak satu asrama, untuk apa kau membuat surat padaku? Lagipula bukankah _e-mail_ lebih praktis?"

"Hanya ingin saja, bukankah lebih seru?"

"_Sumimasen_, Namikaze-san. Bisakah Anda menandatangini formulir ini sebentar?", teriak seorang perawat dari balik meja administrasi.

"Tch, ini sebabnya aku benci rumah sakit! Mengapa harus banyak formulir yang kita isi dan tanda tangani? Bukankah itu tidak masuk akal, eh? Awas saja jika aku bertemu managernya!", Deidara terus menggerutu tanpa menyadari tatapan adiknya yang berubah sendu.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, un?"

Naruto tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk.

Entah mengapa, serasa ada dorongan hati baginya untuk tidak meninggalkan sang adik sendirian di ranjang rumah sakit. Adiknya tampak cerah dan bersinar, seperti sinar matahari yang pertamakali kau lihat di musim dingin yang panjang. Seseorang bisa saja menculik adiknya ketika ia lengah?

Tapi mereka ada di rumah sakit, 'kan? Ada banyak kamera CCTV yang mengintai, dan _security_ yang berjaga di setiap pintu keluar.

Sang adik sepenuhnya aman.

Deidara melangkah lurus, mendekati meja administrasi yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan tempat ia berdiri. Perawat laki-laki bername-tag Inojin Shimura itu tersenyum aneh lagi ke arahnya lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas kuning kusam yang isinya ternyata surat.

_**Untuk Kaa-san, Tou-san dan Aniki**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
>―Uchiha-Namikaze Naruto<strong>_

Tulisan ini? Naruto?

Deidara menoleh, namun sang adik sudah tidak ada di sana.

Pagi itu, Konoha kembali berduka atas berpulangnya arsitek senior Jepang kenamaan Uchiha Sasuke. Beritanya ramai di koran-koran, dipasangkan dengan autobiografi singkat tentang masa kejayaannya selama membangun Jepang modern.

Salah satu foto di koran itu menampilkan _moment_ berharganya ketika meminang sang istri, Uchiha Naru yang dihadiri kerabat, teman dekat dan _rival_-rekan bisnis mereka Shimura Sai. Tepat di samping foto itu, di sebuah artikel kecil yang ditulis oleh reporter lokal―berita menghilangnya Namikaze Naruto di malam pergantian tahun juga ikut diterbitkan.

.

.

_Home is behind the world ahead  
>And there are many paths to tread<br>Through shadows to the edge of night  
>Until the strars are all alight<em>

_Mist and shadow  
>Cloud and shade<br>All shall fade...  
>All shall fade...<br>**(A walking song, by J.R.R Tolkien)**_

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE  
><strong>

_Sebuah kilatan, seperti pantulan pecahan cermin kecil yang disembunyikan, menyorot tepat ke matanya. Membuatnya silau sesaat._

_Sedikit tertatih Sasuke menuju asal cahaya itu, sebuah rongga kecil yang berada di antara batuan besar dan akar pohon yang hampir tercabut bekas pertarungannya tadi._

_Tangan kanannya merogoh dan mencari-cari, sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak yakin keberadaannya. Mungkin ini sebuah firasat atau sekedar ilusi harapan yang ingin ia wujudkan._

_Sasuke menemukannya. Sebuah botol kaca berlapis alumunium foil mentereng dan salutan lumut yang mengering._

_Penasaran, Sasuke membuka tutup botol itu yang ternyata di segel sangat rapat dan kedap udara. Di dalamnya ternyata terdapat tablet obat berukuran sedang, yang ia kenali sebagai aspirin. Kadaluarsa dan telah ditimbun lama, tapi obat tetaplah obat. Ia mengambil resiko dengan mengeluarkannya dari dalam botol dan meminum beberapa butir._

_Tetapi secara tidak sengaja, secarik kertas ikut keluar._

_Kata-kata yang tertulis di atas kertas dari dalam botol itu membuat matanya membelalak._

_**Pengelana hatimu akan kembali.  
>Tunggulah ia di bawah pohon sakaki,<br>ketika bunga pertama bersemi tahun ini.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu, Teme.**_

—_**Uchiha Naruto.**_

_**.**_

Dan ia benar-benar kembali.

Uchiha Naruto tiba-tiba muncul seolah diciptakan dari cahaya. Gadis itu masih mengenakan kimono tua kusam dan mantel coklat tebal, seperti ketika gadis itu meninggalkannya.

"Sasuke..", panggilnya dengan suara semanis madu.

Seandainya ini mimpi, Sasuke rela untuk tidak terbangun lagi.

Sasuke berlari menuju kekasihnya, memeluknya erat tak ingin melepaskan lagi. Bibirnya mencari-cari, mencium tiap jengkal kulit gadis ini.

Semuanya sempurna, sampai Naruto menendang tulang keringnya.

"Ouch!", Sasuke mengaduh. Ternyata Naruto-nya memang nyata.

"Sakit sekali, Dobe!"

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya! Apa kau berniat memperkosaku di tempat terbuka?"

"Tapi tempat ini sangat indah. Bukankah sangat menyenangkan memadu kasih di hamparan bunga-bunga?"

"Cih, mati saja kau!"

Naruto menghentakan kaki lalu berbalik pergi, tapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika dicampakkan dua kali. Uchiha itu sangat persisten.

Laki-laki menarik pinggang kekasihnya, lalu melilitkan syal merah di kedua leher mereka.

"Kalaupun mati, kita akan mati bersama. Tapi karena kita masih hidup, jadi ayo hidup bersama!"

Sasuke terkekeh dan Naruto terkikik. Kepedihan masa lalu seolah tidak berbekas dalam pikiran mereka lagi. Jemari muda-mudi itu berpaut, seperti halnya syal merah menyala yang melilit leher mereka.

"Aku sudah membangun rumah baru yang lebih besar untuk keluarga kita nanti. Kau pasti akan menyukainya!"

_._

_._

_._

**Konoha, 19 Maret 1952**

**Untuk Kaa-san, Tou-san dan Aniki**

_Ayah, ibu, kakak..._

_Apa kalian baik-baik saja di sana?_

_Di sana sedang musim dingin 'kan?_

_Apa Ayah masih suka begadang menonton bola? Apa ibu memarahi ayah lagi? Apa kak Deidara masih mengejar Sasori-danna nya tersayang?_

_Ah, banyak sekali yang ingin aku tanyakan. Aku sungguh merindukan kalian semua._

_Ayah, ibu, kakak.._

_Maafkan aku yang tiba-tiba pergi dan mengejar kebahagiaanku sendiri.  
><em>

_Aku pernah tersesat di suatu tempat, pulang dan tersesat lagi. Tapi aku selalu kembali pada pria itu, pria yang kemudian menikahiku dan menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku. Dia pria yang baik, meskipun tentu saja Ayah lah yang terbaik. :D _

_Oh, dia juga seorang arsitek! Sekarang memang belum terlalu terkenal, tapi mulai tahun 1970-an karya-karya banyak mendapat penghargaan. Aniki punya salah satu buku karangannya di salah satu rak._

_Ayah, ibu, kakak.._

_Hidupku tak selalu mudah, namun aku bahagia dengan apa yang aku miliki._

_Semoga kalian juga bahagia di sana. Saat kalian membaca surat ini, jasadku mungkin sudah dikebumikan di bawah nisan putih._

_Aku menyayangi kalian._

―_**Uchiha-Namikaze Naruto.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Oke tamat seriusan. Bagi yang bingung soal botol obat yang ditemuin Sasuke, ceritanya setelah nikah Naruto pernah 'kesasar' lagi ke masa seratus tahun lalu ke masa ia ketemu gurunya Danzo. Ngerasa kalo kepergiannya adalah 'pertanda' lagi, Naru nyimpen obat itu dah. Kebetulan doi bawa. Haha.. maksa banget ya? Karena cerita ini emang seharusnya dibikin MC. Tapi daku gak kuat... punya hutang banyak soaleee~~**_

_**Mohon maaf atas semua typo(s), missing word(s) yang bertebaran dan kekuarangan lainnya. Ngantukk brayyy.. **_

_**Mind to review Minna?**_

_**kuchiharu out!**_


End file.
